


A Sciles Wedding

by BlamScilesShipper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 64,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlamScilesShipper/pseuds/BlamScilesShipper
Summary: This came out of a needs for my Sciles feels to go somewhere. Scott and Stiles are getting married. It takes place in June of this year. This has turned into a WIP, and with chapter two, it gets increasingly angsty, you should know that going in. I wasn't planning anything that's happened so far as the angst goes, but it's still happening nonetheless and I wants ya'll to know it gets dark.





	1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: The characters of Teen Wolf do not belong to me. This came out of nowhere, other than I’ve been doing a rewatch and I have all these feels that need to go somewhere. I hope ya’ll like. I just, I love Sciles SO MUCH. Read on!** _

A Sciles Wedding  
By Julia 

 

The day of the wedding, the sun dawned bright and early. It was June, and they had just graduated. Scott woke up, and he was alone. Stiles had insisted, because he said they weren’t supposed to see each other before the wedding. Scott had tried to tell him since when did that apply to gay weddings, and Stiles had said if he needed to, he could think of Stiles as the bride and Scott wasn’t going to see him before the wedding. Scott didn’t know if he was going to make it till noon without seeing Stiles. He sighed and moved to get in the shower. Stiles was moving in here for the rest of the summer, but they were both going to UCLA together, and they already had an apartment locked in. They couldn’t move into it till late August, it wouldn’t be available till then. 

Scott still couldn’t believe that he was getting married today. Today he was going to be someone’s husband. Scott turned on the water to get it hot, and that’s when there was a knock at his door. Scott turned, he wondered if it was his mom. “Ma? Is that you?” He asked, as he moved to the door. When he opened it, it was Stiles. “Bae, what are you doing? You said we can’t see each other till the wedding.” He said, but he couldn’t keep the smile off his face. 

Stiles closed the distance between them, and tugged Scott close, kissing him. “I couldn’t be without you any longer. I barely slept because you weren’t there with your arms around me.” He said, when the kiss broke. Stiles heard the water in the shower. “Mmm, good, I need to shower too.” He tugged his fiance toward the bathroom, and Scott went with him willingly. Stiles started taking off Scott’s clothes, his hands moving along his smooth abs. Stiles tugged him closer again, kissing Scott hungrily. 

“Next time I tell you we have to spend a night apart tell me how stupid I am.” Stiles said, and Scott nodded, he was grabbing at Stiles’ clothes to pull them off. Stiles kicked away his pants, and tugged Scott into the shower, pushing him up against the wall, kissing him deeply, sucking on his tongue. He knew that that drove Scott wild. Scott was kissing him back just as hungrily, and his arms were wrapped around Stiles’ neck, his fingers playing in the hair at the nape of Stiles’ neck. Stiles shivered, he loved when Scott did that. He kissed him deeper, pressing his entire body against Scott’s, his length brushing up against Scott’s. This caused a moan from Scott. 

Scott nibbled on Stiles’ bottom lip, and tugged Stiles closer, his hands moving down Stiles’ back, and gripped his ass, Stiles gasping. Scott rocked his hips against Stiles’, and he slipped a finger inside Stiles, as the water poured over them. Scott moved his finger inside Stiles, and his fiance gasped against his lips. Scott was usually the one who topped, but every once in awhile they switched. Scott moved to suck on Stiles’ collarbone, he wanted to mark him. Stiles had hickeys all over his body. Scott sucked hard, and gasped against his neck as Stiles’ hands grasped Scott’s ass. 

“Are you ready for me?” He asked Stiles, and Stiles whispered in Scott’s ear that he was. Scott parted Stiles’ legs, and removed his finger and then slipped his long hard member inside him. Stiles gasped out loud and gripped Scott’s ass tightly. Scott began to thrust, he was so glad that Stiles had come over. He’d had the plan to masturbate, because dreaming about Stiles all night had given him morning wood. Scott pushed deeper into him, and Stiles gasped, biting gently into Scott’s shoulder. Scott shivered, he loved when Stiles bit him like that. Scott pushed deeper inside him, as far as he could go. Stiles cried out, his nails digging into Scott’s ass a little. 

He reached between them with one of his hands and stroked Stiles’ cock. Scott tried to match his hand movements to his thrusting. Stiles’ eyes closed and his head fell on Scott’s shoulder. He pressed some kisses there, but he was too blissed out to do much else. Scott loved making Stiles that turned on. He let his long fingers move over the ballsac, cupping it. Stiles gasped again and bit gently at Scott’s shoulder again. Scott could feel his orgasm building, and he let out a groan as Stiles squeezed around his cock. He came then, gasping out Stiles’ name. Stiles’ hand moved with Scott’s over his cock. 

Stiles gasped as he and Scott both moved their hands along his cock, and soon Stiles was coming too, as the water poured down them, running in rivulets down their sculpted bodies. Stiles lifted his head and kissed Scott again, and then they both reached for the shower gel to get washed up. Stiles loved when they took showers together and washed each other. He moved the loofah over Scott, as Scott opened the shampoo bottle and lathered up Stiles’ hair. Stiles’ eyes closed, but he knew Scott’s body so well he didn’t need to see to wash it. He moved down across Scott’s abs, and let Scott tilt his head back into the spray to wash the shampoo out of his hair. 

His eyes stayed closed, moving the loofah down Scott’s body, sliding down his abs and then brushing over Scott’s length. Stiles could barely think as Scott moved the other loofah around Stiles’ body, and Stiles felt on autopilot as he reached for the shampoo, and spread some in Scott’s hair. His fingers moved through slowly, one of his favorite things was washing Scott’s hair. Scott’s eyes closed too, and he murmured a nonsense word with pleasure. Stiles fingers scratched Scott’s scalp softly, and he got another moan of pleasure. Stiles said, “I love washing your hair. You get so much pleasure out of it.” He gently moved Scott’s head under the water, his fingers still moving through his hair as the shampoo washed out of it, Scott’s eyes closed. 

They turned off the water and climbed out, reaching for towels. Scott toweled dry. “I promise, we’ll never spend another night alone again.” He told him, as he rubbed the towel through his hair. Scott wrapped it around his waist and headed back into the bedroom. That’s when there was a knock at the door again. Scott was sure it was his mom then. “Hold on, Ma.” He called out, making sure that he was all covered up, and that Stiles was, and went to the door. When he opened it, it was indeed Melissa. “Hey, Ma.” He said, wondering what she wanted to know. 

Melissa took a look at him, and then she heard Stiles moving around in the bedroom. “I will have you know, you two were the ones who wanted to do the no seeing each other before the wedding thing.” She was still having issues with this wedding. She knew that she had been the one to say it was okay for them to live with her before they went to college, but she still thought Scott was too young to be getting married. He was only 18 years old. She wanted to see him actually live his life. She loved Stiles, she knew that he was a permanent fixture in her son’s life, and she didn’t care if they wanted to be together. She just didn’t think that they needed to get married to do it. 

“Also, the priest said he might be a bit late. Didn’t say why. He just called. While you were having sex in the shower.” This was said with a bit of a bite, but she was mostly not serious. Melissa knew that Scott was an adult, and if she tried to forbid him, he would still find a way to do it. She was of the mind that if you trusted your kids, they would do the right thing. Especially Scott, he always did his best to do the right thing. Now, he was looking at her a bit sheepishly. “And I don’t care how nervous you are, you are eating breakfast. I have eggs, bacon, toast, and hashbrowns downstairs. Get something on and both of you come down and eat.” 

Scott nodded. “Okay, Ma.” He said, and when she still stood there, he added, “I swear, we’ll be down in a couple of minutes.” Satisfied, she left and he closed the door. Scott moved to grab some jeans that Stiles thought his ass looked great in. He grabbed a pair of boxer briefs and slid them up his body. Stiles was already dressed, wearing his pair of jeans and one of Scott’s tee shirts. They were going to get dressed at the church. Their tuxes were in bags in Scott’s closet. Scott tugged the jeans up. “Apparently she heard us.” He told Stiles, his face was covered in a blush. Scott was usually pretty good at being quiet, they’d been having sex for years under this roof and Melissa only knew about a few times. 

Stiles moved to him, and kissed him. “It’s because when I drive you crazy you just can’t be quiet.” He said, laughing when Scott made a face at him. Stiles moved to run a brush through Scott’s wet hair. Scott’s eyes immediately closed. Stiles brushed until it was just the way he liked it, and then let Scott grab a shirt. Stiles watched, licking his lips as Scott’s muscles rippled as he pulled on the tee shirt. Stiles had been in love with Scott since he was four years old. And today, he was marrying him. Stiles met Scott’s eyes as the shirt fell into place. “I love you.” He said, stepping closer, and wrapping his arms around Scott’s neck. “I love you so much. I am so proud to become your husband today.”

Kissing him, Scott said, “I love you too. I know no one else will ever love me like you do.” Scott wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist. “You are the best thing to ever happen to me. I can’t believe that I am marrying my best friend.” Scott stroked the small of Stiles’ back. He was rewarded with Stiles’ full body shiver. Scott tugged at him. “Come on, if we don’t go down Ma’s going to come back up here and force us.” He said, smiling and kissing him again as he tugged him towards the door, his hand slipping into Stiles’. 

The rest of the morning seemed to fly by for both of them. Scott insisted on Stiles riding to the church with his dad, he wanted them to at least try to adhere to their original rule. Scott for once had to leave his moped at home, he didn’t want the helmet to mess up his hair. So, he rode with Melissa in her car. Scott had opted for a church wedding, which Stiles had tried to protest. Neither of them was very religious. Scott knew that Melissa wanted it though. He knew that she was still having trouble adjusting to this idea and he wanted her to be as happy as he could make her. “Ma, I know you’re still against this wedding.” He told her, finally turning to look at her. He’d been staring out the window. “It’s okay, you know. You can object. It’s not going to stop me, but I’m not going to be mad at you for wanting what’s best for me. And you think me and Stiles getting married isn’t the best thing.”

It always surprised her how perceptive her son could be. He usually acted as if he didn’t know what was going on in other people’s heads. She knew he was getting this perception from Stiles. “It’s not that I don’t want you to be happy, Scott. I do. And if Stiles is that for you, then I am okay with that. It may not be what I wanted for you, but I know that he loves you. I’ve known that he’s been in love with you your whole lives. I’ve also always known that you were too. It just took you a little longer to realize it than he did. You were thirteen, he was four. You’ve been together for five years. I know that you’re always going to be together. That is not my objection.”

She cleared her throat as they stopped at a stop light. “My objection is that you’re just starting your life, Scott. You two are just eighteen years old. I think you’re too young to get married. I know I can’t stop you. You’re an adult. I just think you’re making a big mistake. You can still be together, you just don’t have to be married to do it.” Melissa was almost glad that Scott had brought it up. She had been keeping her feelings to herself and she was glad that she at least got to say it out loud. 

“Ma, I know you’ve been in love before. Stiles and I have been together for five years. You just said it. If that doesn’t prove that we’re going to be together forever, I don’t know what does. Even if we waited, marriage would still be in our future. We don’t see the point in waiting. When it’s forever, you just know.” Scott said, shrugging. He knew it was going to take awhile for Melissa to get on board, but he didn’t mind. He knew that he and Stiles were forever. “We want to get married. We want to start our lives together. It’s been damn hard to live apart. You know that, what with how many sleepovers we have.”

Scott paused as they started down the road again. “I know that you’re going to need some time to adjust to this. Noah does too. We understand that. All we ask is that you just keep an open mind. We know how young we are. We do. We know that most people don’t marry their high school sweethearts. But Ma, this is it. I know it is. No matter what happens, Stiles and I are going to be together forever. Through everything we’ve been through, we’ve always had each other. Stiles is my whole life. I know that with him, I can get through anything life has to throw at me.” 

“Just promise you’ll be there, Ma. Promise you’ll do your best to accept this when you can. I know you think we’re making a mistake, but we know we’re not. Stiles and I aren’t you and Rafe.” 

Rafe was Scott’s dad, he never gave him the respect of calling him dad. Melissa turned onto the street that the church was on. It was a long street. She kept her eyes on the road as she spoke. “I know that you and Stiles aren’t us. I’m honestly glad you aren’t. I don’t regret being with him, because it brought me you. I know that Stiles isn’t going to turn out like your father.” She didn’t blame Scott for hating him. She had told him to get out of the house, he had been drunk and Scott had gotten hurt. But she had never told him to get out of Scott’s life. Melissa had always believed they were better off without him in their lives. However, she had invited him to the wedding, because she knew that he was trying to be a better dad. 

“You and Stiles are really in love. No one is denying that. I just think that waiting a couple of years isn’t going to hurt. But if you need me to have an open mind, Scott, I can do that. You know that I’m always going to love you, no matter what. That includes your gay wedding to your best friend.” Melissa pulled into the church parking lot. It was a small wedding. Scott had no other family, Stiles’ family was only going to be his dad, and just their friends were going to be there. Alan Deaton, Kira Yukimura, Malia Tate, Lydia Martin, and Allison Argent. Scott and Stiles were going to go on a honeymoon to Paris, she still wasn’t sure how they were paying for that. She was sure they’d both been saving for a long time, but she didn’t want to pry too much into it in case she didn’t really want to know. 

They got out of the car and headed up to the church. Scott had made Stiles take his own suit, trying to adhere to the original rule. He had reached into the back of the car to get his after he’d gotten out. Deaton was his boss, and he was the one who was giving Scott away. Scott hadn’t even hesitated in asking him. Noah, Stiles’ dad, was the one who was giving Stiles away. Melissa hadn’t minded Scott asking Deaton, she knew it was usually a father type, and Deaton definitely fit that mold for Scott. Scott grinned when he saw Kira standing outside the church, already wearing her dress. She was Scott’s best person. “Hey, beautiful.” Scott said, leaning to kiss her cheek when he got closer. 

“You ready to do this thing?” He asked her, but before Kira could answer, he caught sight of Rafe McCall walking across the church parking lot. “Rafe?” He asked, and turned to Melissa, who to her credit, was looking sheepish. “Ma, you did not invite him.” He said, she was doing anything but meeting his eyes. “I’ll deal with you later.” He told her, and stepped up to his father. “Leave.” He said, Noah and Stiles were just pulling up, and he hoped that he could get Rafe to go back to his car before they got up to them. “I don’t want you here. You were absent for most of my life, coming back in once or twice doesn’t mean I want you back in my life. This wedding is happening without you. Don’t make me have Noah eject you.” 

Rafe met his ex wife’s eyes, and then turned back to Scott. “I’m your father, Scott. I have a right to be here.” He said, he didn’t want trouble with Noah Stilinski, but he didn’t want to leave either. His son was getting married. He may be getting married to the one person on the planet that Rafe didn’t want him to marry, but he was trying to get back into Scott’s life. Rafe didn’t know what he was going to do if Scott actually tried to have him removed. “Don’t be mad at your mother. She was just trying to help you avoid having regrets for not inviting me.” 

Scott was doing his best not to shove him. “I’m not going to ask you again. Leave. This wedding is for people who support Stiles and I. You don’t. You never have supported us. When you found out we started dating you threatened to have Noah investigated. You have always done whatever you could do show that you aren’t behind this relationship. It’s your fault you aren’t welcome here. You are not my father. You’re just the one who got Ma pregnant with me. You stopped being my father years ago. Now leave, or I will make sure Noah forcibly removes you, and you will spend the night in jail.” 

He kept Rafe’s gaze, until Rafe conceded, holding up his hands and turning to walk off. Scott turned to his mother. “I have to go get ready to get married, so this is over for now, but we are not done talking about this.” Scott’s tone held a no nonsense tone that he hadn’t ever really used with her before. Scott knew that she was just trying to help, but it wasn’t helping him, it was helping his no account father. Scott did his best to keep his temper in check as he headed inside with Kira. Scott saw Deaton and Malia inside when they got in, and he managed a smile for both of them. Malia was wearing a gorgeous dress. She wasn’t in the wedding party. 

“Thanks so much for coming, guys.” Scott said, giving them both one armed hugs. “I’ve got to go and change.” Scott moved to his dressing room, which was off to the side of the chapel. Scott wasn’t surprised to find Stiles inside, waiting for him. “Stiles, we’re trying to behave.” He said, going to lay his tux on the couch. He knew Stiles wanted to talk about Rafe being there. Scott didn’t want to talk about it. He wanted to focus on his wedding. 

Stiles stepped closer, his tux was already in his dressing room, which was on the opposite end of the church. He reached out and took Scott’s hands. “I know you don’t want to talk about this, but we’re going to. I didn’t know that Melissa invited Rafe. But don’t take it out on her. She’s not trying to ruin anything. She just wanted to make sure that you weren’t going to regret not inviting him in a few years. I hate Rafe as much as you do, and I don’t want him here either, but cut her some slack.” He didn’t want to see Scott’s relationship with his mother deteriorate because she had asked his father to come to his wedding. 

“I just don’t want you to fight with Melissa about this, okay? She didn’t mean anything. She wasn’t trying to hurt you or ruin this wedding.” Stiles kept his gaze on Scott’s, who was starting to cry a little. Stiles brushed some of the tears off Scott’s cheek. “It’s okay, Scott. He can’t hurt you anymore.” Stiles alone knew what exactly Rafe had done to Scott. They’d never told Melissa. “He’s never going to hurt you again, okay? I promise.” Stiles said, and Scott stepped into his arms, crying on Stiles’ shoulder. “I still think we should tell her, but it’s still your choice. It happened to you.” Stiles had only not told anyone what Scott had told him because Rafe had been gone, and Scott hadn’t wanted to tell anyone. With Rafe gone, Stiles hadn’t seen the point in forcing him to press charges if he didn’t want to. 

Scott held onto Stiles, it had scared him to death to see Rafe, and he knew that his mother hadn’t been trying to ruin anything. And he knew that if she had known what he’d done she never would have invited him. Scott knew all of that in his head. He just was having a hard time telling that to his heart. Scott buried his head in Stiles’ shoulder. “I know you’re right.” He said, his voice muffled by the fabric of Stiles’ tee shirt. He was holding onto Stiles as tightly as he ever had. “It’s just….. I hated to see him. I know she doesn’t know. It’s my fault she doesn’t. Maybe one day I’ll tell her…. But right now I can’t.” 

A few more deep breaths, and Scott had calmed down. He pulled his head out of Stiles’ shoulder and sniffled. He let go so he could get some tissues. “I love you, Stiles. I love you so much. I just want to get married to you. Okay? Can we not talk about this right now?” He asked, and Stiles kissed him, nodding. “Go get dressed, so we can get married.” Scott said, and watched Stiles leave the room, closing the door behind him. Scott wiped his eyes again. He was going to get married, and he was going to be happy. 

About an hour later, the ceremony had started. Everyone was in the chapel, and Scott was carrying his guitar. “Stiles, for my vows, I’m going to let Aerosmith speak for me.” He said, he’d managed to keep this a secret from him, and he was so glad that he had. 

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you’re far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure

Don’t wanna close my eyes  
I don’t wanna fall asleep   
‘Cause I’d miss you baby  
And I don’t wanna miss a thing

‘Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I’d still miss you baby  
And I don’t wanna miss a thing

Lying close to you, hearing your heart beating  
And I’m wondering what you’re dreaming  
Wondering if it’s me you’re seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we’re together  
And I just wanna stay with you   
In this moment forever, forever and ever 

I just wanna hold you close  
I feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time, yeah yeah yeah

Don’t wanna close my eyes  
Don’t wanna fall asleep   
Cause I’d miss you baby  
And I don’t wanna miss a thing

When he’d finished, Stiles was crying. Scott set his guitar down on the pew next to his mother, and stepped back up to Stiles. Stiles sniffled, and took Scott’s hands as he stepped back up to him. “What I have to say isn’t as beautiful as that. I just, I love you. I have loved you ever since we were four years old and we met in that sandbox. I never had a doubt that we were meant to be together. You are my best friend, Scott. You are my life. You were there through everything in my entire life. When I lost my mom, you were there. You told me that she was going to be watching over me for the rest of my life, and it wasn’t okay that she didn’t get to be down here with me anymore, but I could live the rest of my life knowing that she was with God.” Stiles was crying harder at this point. 

Taking a breath, he continued. “I love you, and I am going to spend every minute of my life making sure that you know how much I love you. I don’t want to miss a thing with you, either, Scott. I want to be there for everything. There is no one else on this planet that I would ever want to be with.” Scott was crying too, and Stiles reached up to wipe some of the tears off his cheeks. There actually wasn’t a dry eye in the chapel. Stiles cleared his throat before he started speaking again. “You are never going to know what it would be like without me, because I’m always going to be here. No matter where you go, I will be there. I don’t want you to ever have to wonder what it would be like if I wasn’t there, because I always will be.”

With that, they put the rings on each other’s fingers, and they were pronounced husbands. Scott and Stiles kissed, and Scott knew that he was forever going to be safe, because Stiles was never going to let anything happen to him ever again. Scott knew that this was forever. He knew that he was never going to be without Stiles. He tugged him close as they walked down the aisle to go back to Scott’s for the reception. Scott held Stiles as close as he could, to let him know that he was never letting go. For the rest of his life. 

 

_**Author’s note: I hope ya’ll liked! I’m doing a rewatch because I got the DVDs, and so I have all these Sciles feels that need to go somewhere. I really needs it to be endgame. I left what Rafe did vague on purpose, I didn’t want to trigger anyone if I didn’t have to. There may be more to this, I’m not sure. For now, though, this is it. I wrote this when I should have been sleeping. Oooops. LOL. I hope ya’ll will feel compelled to leave a review!** _


	2. Romantic Honeymoon

Chapter Two: Romantic Honeymoon

Paris was going to be amazing. They were on the plane right now. Scott was the only one awake, Stiles had fallen asleep as soon as the plane was in the air. Scott looked at Stiles, whose head was rested on his shoulder. Scott couldn’t help but smile at him. Stiles was exhausted, they had boarded the plane late, after the reception. Stiles had been the life of the party at the reception, and Scott wasn’t a bit surprised he was asleep now. Plus, he’d had a LOT of champagne, since it was a celebration, Melissa and Noah had let them consume alcohol. Scott hadn’t drank as much as Stiles, he hadn’t wanted to fall asleep on the plane. He’d never been anywhere on a plane, and neither had Stiles. 

Now they were on their way to Paris. They had enough money to be here for two weeks. Scott had been saving for a couple of years, and so had Stiles. They also received a very large wedding present of several thousand dollars from Allison’s father. They were saving a lot of that for college, but at least half had been allotted for Paris. They’d tried to tell him it was too much, but he had insisted. Scott thought maybe it was because he felt guilty he couldn’t attend the wedding, he’d been out of the country on business. He was an arms dealer, and Scott didn’t even know what most of that entailed.

Scott reached for his Coke, and that woke his husband. Husband. Scott was married. He still couldn’t believe it. “Stiles, babe, go back to sleep.” He told him, turning to look at Stiles, who was wiping drool off his chin. “I didn’t mean to wake you up, bae.” He told him, watching as Stiles yawned and rubbed his eyes. “You’ve only been asleep a couple of hours, baby.” Scott told him, as Stiles reached for Scott’s Coke and took a drink.

Stiles set it back down, keeping his eyes on Scott. “I’m fine, Scotty, don’t worry so much.” He said, yawning again. Stiles was starving. “I hope a flight attendant comes by, I am starving and I need to eat.” He said, snuggling back up to Scott, sliding his arm through his husband’s and laying his head on Scott’s shoulder. “I can’t believe I’m on a plane with you headed to Paris.” Stiles’ tone was in awe. He had never left California, let alone the country. 

He turned his head and took a deep sniff of Scott’s neck. It smelled like home to him. Axe body spray, vanilla, which Stiles had never been able to figure out, and fabric softener. Whenever Stiles smelled that, it was like going home. He pulled his head out of his neck and then laid it back on Scott’s shoulder. “No matter where we are, I’m home.” He murmured, feeling Scott kiss the top of his head. “I can’t wait to get to the hotel, and get you on those thousand thread count sheets.” Stiles had been dreaming about it for weeks. He was going to tie him to the bed and have his way with him. 

Stiles still couldn’t believe that Argent had given them all this money. They hadn’t told anyone, they hadn’t wanted Melissa to feel like what she’d given them hadn’t been enough. Stiles didn’t know how she could really feel that though, she had given them a place to stay till they could move. Stiles’ fingers were moving along Scott’s arm, he loved touching Scott’s bare skin. It was like crack. Stiles traced circles on Scott’s soft olive skin. Then he cleared his throat. He wanted to ask him how he was doing about Rafe. Stiles knew it was probably a bad idea, but they hadn’t talked about it and Stiles didn’t want Scott to have a freakout when they got to the hotel. 

“Scotty, are you okay?” He asked, still stroking Scott’s arm. He felt his husband stiffen against him. “I know you don’t want to talk about it, baby, but we have to. It wouldn’t be a good idea to hold it all in.” 

That was the last thing Scott wanted to talk about while they were on the plane to their honeymoon. Scott didn’t know what the answer was. He didn’t want to talk about how he was feeling. It wasn’t exactly good, he was trying not to think about it. Scott’s chin was trembling. He was trying to fight the tears. Scott sniffled, and Stiles lifted his head to look at him then. Scott wiped tears off his cheeks. “I’m not okay. I don’t know what to do. I can’t….” Scott couldn’t even get the words out. He didn’t know that he could get through this without crying. 

“I can’t…. I can’t believe he had the audacity to come to the wedding.” Scott managed, and Stiles pulled him close, and Scott was glad they were sitting alone. Scott buried his head in Stiles’ chest, sniffling some more. “He… he knows what he did. And he came anyway.” Scott wondered again if he should have pressed charges. Scott thought that he should have, it might have actually been a good idea. Scott just…. He hadn’t been able to do that to his mother. He didn’t want to ruin his mother’s view of Rafe, and it was bad enough as it was. 

Taking a deep breath, Scott said, “I don’t think I’m going to freak out in the hotel room, bae.” Scott honestly didn’t think he was. He didn’t want to, but he also wasn’t sure what Stiles had planned for the hotel room. Stiles had told him that he had a surprise for him. Scott wasn’t sure if he was going to freak out or not depending on the surprise. Although Stiles knew what he had been through, so he wouldn’t do something that would make Scott freak out. At least, not on purpose. 

Stiles rubbed Scott’s back. A few people were looking, and Stiles gave them a glare. “You got a problem with me comforting my husband?” He snapped at an older lady, and she looked away in shame. Stiles let Scott cry on his shoulder, and he said soothingly, “Scott, if when we get back you want to press charges, you still have time. There’s a certain amount of years you have after you turn 18 that you have to charge your parents with things they did to you.” Stiles didn’t know how he could get through that, but if Scott wanted to, he would help him. Stiles didn’t want Scott to hurt anymore, and he would do whatever he had to to make that happen. He didn’t know if Scott was going to want to press charges, but he almost hoped that he would. Stiles really wanted Rafe to suffer. 

“You are never going to be hurt by him again, Scotty, I promise.” He told him, stroking Scott’s back. A flight attendant stopped by then, and Stiles asked, “Can we get some peanuts and more Coke, please?” He did his best to convey that he had the situation under control, so she wouldn’t ask if Scott was okay. He really didn’t want to have to explain anything to anyone. “And actually, a turkey sandwich would be great, I’m starving.” He added, and she nodded, and headed off to get what he’d asked for. Stiles traced circles on Scott’s back. “It’s gonna be okay, Scotty. I’ll do whatever I have to do to make sure you’re safe.” 

Stiles pressed a kiss to the top of Scott’s head. “I promise, it’s gonna be okay. You are my husband now and I will never let anything happen to you.” 

Lifting his head, Scott looked into Stiles’ eyes. “You think I should press charges?” He asked, and when Stiles hesitated, Scott said, “Tell me the truth, Stiles. I don’t want to hear what you think I want to hear. I want to know what you really think.” He said. When Stiles nodded, Scott let out a breath. He hadn’t ever really considered what he would do if he actually pressed charges. If he did that, he’d have to tell Melissa what Rafe had done. He knew that she’d want to kill him. “If I do, then I have to tell Ma. And then she’ll try and kill him.” Scott closed his eyes, and clutched onto Stiles tighter. 

Ten years ago

Scott was so excited to get home from school. He had gotten an A on his book report. He’d read his first chapter book. “Ma! I got an A!” He called out as he hurried in the door. It was a Friday night, too, and Stiles was going to spend the night. Scott came to a skidding halt when he saw his father sitting on the couch. “Oh, hi, Dad.” He said slowly, his dad was holding the belt. The one that he used to hit Scott. Scott wished he knew what he’d done that the belt was out. He always tried to do the best he could so that the belt wouldn’t come out. He always knew how to hit him so that Melissa wouldn’t know. But he was an FBI agent. 

“Um, I gotta go clean up my room a little, Stiles is coming over.” Scott said, adjusting his backpack a bit.

Rafe snapped the belt. “Scott, I told you to put away your bike. You left it in the yard, and it rained today. It’s going to rust, and I’m not going to buy you another fucking bike.” He said, and gave Scott a look. It meant to get over to him, so he didn’t have to chase Scott around the house. Sometimes Scott did try to run. “Don’t try and run, Scott James, or you’re going to get it double.” 

That made Scott’s face turn white, the double was never good. That was when the touching started. Scott didn’t want the touching to start. His father ordered him over to him, and told him to take off his shirt. Scott knew not to cry, it was just going to make him hit Scott harder. Scott moved over, taking off his shirt, and hesitated before he moved to get over Rafe’s knee. That was where he messed up. Rafe grabbed him roughly and pushed him over his lap, and started slapping the belt across Scott’s back. He already had some scars that were healing. 

“For the hesitation, you’re getting it double.” Rafe snapped, and Scott could feel the tears coming. He tried to keep them back, and closed his eyes and tried to think of other things as the touching started. He always tried to pretend that he was with Stiles and they were playing video games. The belt snapping didn’t last as long as the touching, and Scott almost wished he was still getting hit. He just hoped he wasn’t going to have to touch Rafe. It thankfully didn’t last much longer than that, and Rafe said, “Go clean up your room, and if it’s not spotless I’m calling Noah and telling him Stiles can’t spend the night.” 

His gaze dared Scott to say a word. Scott wanted to protest, because Melissa had already said he could, and Noah was going to be at the hospital all night long with Claudia. Scott didn’t want to get hit or touched again, so he nodded and grabbed his bookbag and shirt, and ran for his bedroom. Scott let himself cry as soon as he reached the bedroom, sitting on the bed. Scott wished he had a cell phone, he’d text Stiles. Scott moved to the bathroom, trying to see if he was bleeding. Thankfully, he wasn’t. He just wished that he didn’t have to worry about his mom seeing his scars or not. 

Scott was jolted back to the present by Stiles kissing him softly. “It’s okay, Scotty.” Scott was crying, and the flight attendant had come back, and she handed Stiles the things he’d asked for, and an ice cream sundae. Stiles looked at her. Scott sniffled and turned to look at her too. “It’s on the house, when I’m upset ice cream always makes me feel better. Did something happen? Do you need me to get the air marshall?” She asked. 

Scott shook his head. “No, it’s okay. It’s stuff that happened awhile ago. Thanks though.” He said, and shared a look with her, and she nodded and told them that if they needed anything else, to just ask for Jackie. Scott thanked her again and accepted the tissues Stiles handed him, blowing his nose and then wiping his eyes. He looked at Stiles. “I was remembering one of the times he hurt me. It was one Friday when you were supposed to spend the night ‘cause Dad was in the hospital with Claudia.” He had started calling Noah ‘Dad’ after the wedding, Noah had insisted, because he knew that there was something between Rafe and Scott that no one would talk about. 

Taking a bite of the ice cream, he was quiet as he said, “I never told you. It was the day Claudia…… it was the day she…” Scott broke off, and Stiles knew what he meant. “I didn’t want to ruin the evening, ‘cause I knew that Claudia was so sick.” Even at eight, Scott had been sensitive. “Remember how I didn’t lean up against anything? And I made us sleep with the light on?” Scott hadn’t ever been scared of the dark, but if the light was on, he could see if Rafe was going to come into his room in the middle of the night. “He beat me and touched me because I left my bike out.” Scott was quiet then, eating the ice cream. Stiles wrapped his arm around Scott’s shoulders. Scott offered Stiles a bite, and watched him swallow. “It was the last night it happened, because not long after that was when Ma threw him out. She never told me why, but I think something happened with me and him. Something that was because he was drunk.”

Stiles knew that it wasn’t what normally happened, because if it had been, Rafe would have been arrested. Or dead. Melissa wouldn’t have stood for him hurting Scott the way he did. Stiles didn’t remember that it had stopped on the night that his mom had died, but he supposed that that night was going to bring them closer, because it had been a horrific night for both of them. Stiles accepted another bite of ice cream. “Scotty, you know that I’ll accept whatever you want. If you want to just let it go, we’ll do that. But if you want to press charges, then we’ll do that.” 

It was hard for Stiles to not kill Rafe. Scott hadn’t told him about the abuse until they’d started dating. Stiles had seen some scars on Scott’s back, they were permanent ones. It was amazing that he’d never seen them before. Scott had told Melissa they were from a lacrosse game, and she had believed him. Stiles was of the mind that she had wanted to believe that. Stiles opened up his turkey sandwich. Stiles took a bite and then looked at Scott. “I think you should press charges, but you know that I’ll accept whatever you want to do. And I know what happened with you and Rafe that night. Melissa asked me never to tell you.” 

That made Scott look at his husband with a sharp look. “Why did you listen to her?” He asked, he wasn’t angry, but he really thought that Stiles would have told him. Stiles had a penchant for breaking rules. Scott kept his gaze on Stiles. “Tell me what happened, Stiles. I don’t remember what happened and I want to know.” Scott kept his gaze on Stiles, waiting for him to speak. He honestly didn’t remember and he really wanted to know if it was something he should throw in if he pressed charges.

Stiles’ jaw was set as he said, “He was drunk, he came home from the bar, and it was dinner time. You were coming down the stairs, Melissa had called you to come to the table. He got angry at you for something, Melissa said it was hard to tell because his words were slurred, but he grabbed you, and shook you so hard, and you fell. You hit your head on the floor by the stairs. You have a scar, you got a pretty big knot and after Melissa told him to leave, she took you to the hospital.” Stiles’ voice got quiet, and Scott looked at him harder. “I’m sorry…. It’s just… you were in a coma for three days.” 

His husband’s eyes rose to his hairline. “Melissa told you when you woke up that you’d had a stomachache, and you’d needed to see the doctors. You believed her ‘cause she’s your mom. She managed to make everyone not worry about anything by telling them that you fell on the rug and banged your head. Since she worked there, they believed her.” Stiles brushed his hand through his hair. “I’m sorry that I never told you. I just, I knew that Melissa wanted you to believe what she’d told you. And I didn’t see the point in telling you, in case you got upset. She didn’t tell me until a couple of years ago, I had found the scar on your head when I was washing your hair one time, and I asked you about it and you didn’t know how it got there. For you, that was the end of it. But I asked Melissa about it.”

Now that Stiles said that, Scott remembered him asking about the scar. Scott was glad that he knew what it was now. “How come Ma never called the police?” He wondered. Scott set down the empty ice cream container and turned Stiles so he was facing Scott. Stiles’ eyes were misty. Scott fell even more in love with him, and he didn’t think that was possible. Stiles was upset that Rafe had hurt Scott like that. Scott wiped a tear off Stiles’ cheek. “I love you, I love you so much.” Scott said, he didn’t have to tell Stiles why, it didn’t need to be said. They could have conversations without speaking. It was something they’d perfected in the third grade. Scott kissed him, softly. 

“I couldn’t have married a better man.” Scott said, leaning his forehead against Stiles’. This was when the old woman that Stiles had yelled at leaned across the aisle. “Can you two hold it on the displays of public affection?” She asked, a bite in her voice. Scott and Stiles shared a look, and Scott turned to look at her. “Would you say that if it was a man and a woman?” He asked, but before she could reply, he said, “Let me answer for you. You wouldn’t. Stiles is my husband, and we’re on our way for our honeymoon. We are going to kiss and hold hands and whatever else we want that is acceptable because we’re in love.” Scott told her, his tone angry. “We are two men, and we’re in a relationship. Get over it. It’s 2017.” 

This seemed to shut her up, and Scott turned back to Stiles. “I’m sorry, if that bothered you.” He laughed when he saw the smile on Stiles’ face, and he leaned over to kiss Scott deeply, slipping his tongue in Scott’s mouth. Scott kissed him back, his fingers moving in the hair at the nape of Stiles’ neck. When the kiss broke, they heard the woman whispering to her husband about them, and they just laughed together. 

When the plane touched down, they were glad to get off the plane. Stiles had fallen asleep again, and Scott thought that was a good sign. It might mean that he’d stay awake when they got to the hotel. It had been a long flight, and Scott was starving. “We should check in and order room service so I can ravish you while we wait.” Scott said, as they were walking through the airport carrying their bags. Stiles had secured a cab while they were waiting for their bags from the carousel. Scott gave Stiles a naughty grin as they reached the outside. 

That was when Scott’s eyes widened, as he took in the sight of Paris. It was beautiful. He couldn’t believe that they’d come here. Scott caught Stiles watching him, and his husband had a huge smile on his face. Scott smiled back at him, and they went to the cab. A bit of making out in the back, and soon they were at the hotel. Checking in took longer than Scott wanted it to take, but soon they were in their room. Stiles had barely put the bags down before Scott was tugging him towards the bed. Scott wrapped his arms around Stiles’ neck, and kissed him as they fell onto the bed. 

Stiles kissed Scott hungrily, sucking on his tongue. Scott groaned against his mouth, and Stiles wrapped his legs around Scott’s waist. Their lengths rubbed together through their jeans, and Scott let out a groan. It felt so good. He couldn’t imagine being here with anyone else. Stiles yanked Scott’s shirt off his head, and his hands ran along Scott’s scarred back. As always, he ran his hands across them lovingly. Scott shivered, he loved when Stiles touched him, and it just made him love Stiles more when he touched Scott’s scars like they were the most beautiful thing about him. Scott was feeling that deep down desire in his belly. 

The rest of the clothes came off quickly, and Scott was murmuring in Stiles’ ear that he wanted Stiles to have his way with him. That was all Stiles needed to hear. He moved to the suitcase, and pulled out the handcuffs. He had two pairs, and he handcuffed Scott to the bed. Scott licked his lips eagerly as Stiles spread his legs, and settled between them. Stiles leaned down and took Scott’s length in his mouth, he had no gag reflex and was very good at blowjobs. He popped off him long enough to say, “Don’t come till I tell you to.” He told Scott, who looked at him with raised eyebrows, but he nodded. 

He took the length in his mouth again, his hand on Scott’s hip. He pushed gently, keeping Scott’s hips from moving. Stiles couldn’t help himself. Scott’s cock was amazing. He let his tongue move along the shaft, his other hand cupping Scott’s balls, his long fingers stroking as his tongue moved. Stiles loved that Scott only trimmed his cock. It was long hard and hairy. Stiles moved up and down the shaft, his tongue slipping over the tip. Scott shivered, and moaned. Stiles grinned around his cock. His long fingers cupped and tickled his balls, his tongue moving along a popped out vein.

Scott was having a hard time keeping the orgasm from coming. Stiles was really good at giving blowjobs. They hadn’t done the whole ‘don’t come till I say so’ often, but Scott was actually glad that they were doing it now. Scott really thought that he’d freak out when he saw the handcuffs, but he hadn’t. Scott groaned, low and guttural. He could think of nothing but his husband’s mouth on his cock. Scott’s hips strained against Stiles’ hand, and he was rewarded with Stiles pushing him onto the mattress harder. Scott groaned. “Stiles, bae….” He managed to say, his voice strangled with desire.

His toes curled against the mattress as Stiles moved off him and came back with some whipped cream from the mini fridge. He took a brief second to wonder why that was in the mini fridge, but then Stiles had sprayed some on his cock, and then taken him in his mouth again. Scott gasped at the cold and then let out a long moan as Stiles’ tongue licked him clean. Before he could even collect his thoughts, Stiles had reached for some lube, and he was spreading it all over Scott’s long hard dick. Scott watched helplessly as Stiles eased himself onto Scott’s cock, and Scott gasped as Stiles began to ride him. 

Normally he would have put his arms around Stiles, but his hands were handcuffed to the bed. Scott watched, licking his lips and trying to focus and not come yet as Stiles’ cock bounced against Scott’s stomach. Stiles had braced himself on Scott’s stomach, and his other hand was stroking his own cock. Scott licked his lips, and met Stiles’ eyes. “Fuck, Stiles.” Scott gasped, his breath coming short. He knew he was going to come soon, and he was really trying not to, since Stiles hadn’t said he could yet. Scott arched his hips, and clenched around Stiles’ cock. He knew that his husband loved that. 

“Don’t come yet.” Stiles managed to gasp. He was stroking his long cock, matching his hip movements. Scott was going to burst soon, he could tell. Stiles was coming though, cum slicking all over himself and Scott. “Okay, Scott, you can come.” He said with a breathless gasp, leaning down to kiss Scott as he came, moaning against his husband’s lips. Stiles laughed as Scott also let out a satisfied sigh. Stiles kissed him again and then moved off him, going to grab a towel from the bathroom to clean them both up. He wiped himself clean and then Scott, before grabbing the keys to the handcuffs and letting him loose. “That was just as good as I thought it would be.” Stiles said, as Scott moved closer to him on the bed. 

“I love you, Scotty.” Stiles said, as Scott wrapped an arm around his shoulders and laid his head in the crook of Stiles’ neck. Stiles slid his arm around Scott’s waist. “Are you okay, Scott?” Sometimes sex was okay but he freaked out afterwards. Stiles could tell something was off with him. He just didn’t know what it was. It couldn’t still be Rafe, right? Stiles tilted his head so he could look at Scott, who was hiding his head as best he could. “Scott, it’s okay. We’re in the honeymoon suite, nothing is going to happen. No one’s going to hurt you.” Stiles said, stroking Scott’s hip. “Tell me what’s going on.” He said, he could hear Scott starting to sniffle.

It was hard to put what he was feeling into words. Scott hadn’t exactly been issue free every time they had sex. Scott knew he had no reason to be afraid. “I think…… I think I want to press charges.” He managed to say, not sure why it was on his mind unless it was they just had sex. Scott kept his face buried in Stiles’ neck. He didn’t know what he was going to do to get through this. But he really finally thought that he might be able to handle it. Especially with Stiles by his side. “I love you too, Stiles.” He said, as Stiles clutched him tighter. Scott let out a breath against Stiles’ neck. “I… when we get home, I’m calling Dad and telling him what happened.” 

That would be the hardest thing that he’d ever have to do, and Scott knew that. He took a shaky breath, and he knew Stiles was waiting for him to say what he needed to say patiently. Scott’s fingers were moving along Stiles’ arm. He wished that he could turn back time and tell Melissa right from the start. Maybe it wouldn’t have gone on as long as it had. Ever since he was four years old till he was eight. Scott hadn’t been able to bring himself to tell her. One, because Rafe would kill him, and two, he didn’t think that she would have believed him. Scott knew that he had to tell her, she’d stop trying to make sure that Rafe was in his life. “I know I need to tell Ma, at any rate.” He said, his voice raw and barely above a whisper. 

Stiles stroked Scott’s hip. He said, “I’m going to order room service, and then we’ll talk.” He told him, and reached for the phone, still not letting go of Scott. Stiles ordered grilled cheese and tomato soup, although here in France they had much fancier names. He also ordered lemonade, and then hung up. Scott burrowed his face deeper in Stiles’ neck. Stiles pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “I promise, Scott, it’s gonna be okay. We’ll go home, and we’ll tell Dad and Melissa. You’ll make it through all of it because I’ll be there with you. I love you, Scotty. You don’t have to do any of this alone. Ever again. That’s why we got married.” 

It was amazing to Stiles that he hadn’t killed Rafe yet. He had wanted to. He had wanted to the night that Scott had fallen and was in a coma for three days. Those had been the scariest three days of his life. Stiles hadn’t known if Scott was going to come out of it, and he had loved him so much already. Stiles had sat in the hospital with him, holding his hand, and praying to a God he wasn’t even sure was there for Scott to wake up. He had refused to leave Scott’s side. He hadn’t wanted to be away from him and have Scott wake up and he wouldn’t know. Stiles hadn’t been able to handle the idea that if he’d been gone and he wouldn’t know. 

Scott had to admit, he felt better when Stiles told him that he’d be there with him. He knew that he would be, but it still felt nice to hear. Scott’s stomach grumbled. “I really hope that food gets here soon.” He said, as he moved to the bathroom to grab a robe. It was so soft. He pulled it on, marvelling at it. He came back into the room, Stiles had pulled his underwear back on, and his tee shirt. Scott couldn’t believe they were here in Paris. It was amazing. Scott couldn’t wait to see all the sights. The Eiffel Tower was going to be amazing. Scott really wanted to kiss Stiles when they stood at the top. Scott sat behind Stiles on the bed, wrapping his arms around Stiles’ waist. 

“We’re on our honeymoon.” Scott said, leaning to press a kiss to Stiles’ neck. “We’re in the most romantic city in the entire world for our honeymoon.” Scott said, nibbling on Stiles’ earlobe. He couldn’t believe it. He was married, and they were on their honeymoon. Scott had been dreaming of being married to Stiles for years. He knew that this was right. They were going to be together forever. Scott loved Stiles so much. Scott couldn’t imagine being with anyone but Stiles. They’d barely ever even fought. Scott grinned as Stiles leaned back into him. “You just wait till my stomach is full, I’ll show you exactly how much I love you.” Scott told him, tugging Stiles closer. 

Stiles leaned back into him, and turned his head so he could look at Scott. “You are always going to show me that you love me, full stomach or not.” Stiles told him, and kissed him. Stiles felt so much better now that he knew Scott wanted to press charges against Rafe. Stiles knew that Scott wasn’t going to regret it. Stiles kept his gaze on Scott. Staring into those brown eyes, it was like coming home. Stiles always knew he was home when he looked into those brown eyes. Stiles had dreamed about those eyes his entire life. They were like pools of melted chocolate. It was like looking into Scott’s soul. Scott was the most trusting person Stiles had ever met. Even with all that had happened to him. Stiles was amazed daily by how amazing Scott was. It was amazing how Scott had turned out like he had. There was honestly no one else like Scott on the planet. 

“You are so amazing, you know that? There’s no one else like you on the planet.” Stiles said, he really was in awe of how amazing Scott was. “You are the best thing to ever happen to me. I’m not good enough for you, and you chose me anyway. I can’t believe it most of the time. You are an amazing person, Scotty. There’s no one else like you on the planet. You just, you believe in people, and I don’t trust anyone. I can’t believe that I have you. That you’re my husband. I am always in awe that I have you. I can’t ever repay you for what you have done for me. You love me for everything about me, even the parts of me that if I could change I would.”

Scott looked back into those brown eyes. “I love you because you’re you, Stiles, and I wouldn’t change a thing. You are a great person, Stiles. Without you I don’t know who I’d be.” Scott knew that he’d never leave Stiles, he had trusted Stiles with his most important secret, and Stiles had kept it, and stood by him. And Scott knew that Stiles wanted Rafe punished for what he had done, and that went a long way with Scott. Stiles had never pressured Scott to do one thing or the other about it, he had told him that whatever he wanted to do was fine with him. Scott knew that was amazing in and of itself. 

“Cause no matter what you think is wrong with you, I know that you’re an amazing person, Stiles. You are always patient with me when I have a freakout. You don’t get mad and tell me it’s all my fault. You hold me and you help me calm down. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I can’t even imagine what I would be without you.” Scott’s eyes misted as he looked into Stiles’ eyes. “You are the love of my life, Stiles.” 

It was truly amazing to Stiles how much they loved each other. He kissed Scott, and he knew that it was the first of many kisses that they would share over their lifetime. Stiles knew that everything was going to turn out alright. He knew deep in his gut. They would be happy, and Rafe would get what he deserved. Stiles fell back on the bed and tugged Scott with him. He was always happiest when they were laying in bed together. Stiles tugged him closer, just glad they were here together. Their lives together had finally started. And it was going to be magical, Stiles had no doubt. 

_What would I do without your smart mouth_  
Drawing me in and you kicking me out  
You’ve got my head spinnin’ no kidding, I can’t pin you down  
What’s going on in that beautiful mind  
I’m on your magical mystery ride  
And I’m so dizzy, don’t know what hit me, but I’ll be alright 

_My head’s underwater_  
But I’m breathing fine  
You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind 

_‘Cause all of me_  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I’ll give my all to you  
You’re my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I’m winning  
‘Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh 

_How many times do I have to tell you_  
Even when you’re crying you’re beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I’m around through every mood  
You’re my downfall, you’re my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can’t stop singing, it’s ringing in my head for you 

_Give me all of you_  
Cards on the table, we’re both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it’s hard 

 

_**Author’s note: So, I hope ya’ll liked! I think this is it, it feels done. Never say never though, cause when you do that the muse likes to be like HA HA there’s more. LOL. Anyway, I hope ya’ll feel compelled to leave a review. I will make sure I change the warnings, I didn’t plan on getting into details. But now that I did I don’t want anyone to get triggered. If ya’ll made it through, I apologize for the turn it took. I didn’t plan it, honestly. Reviews are like crack to me. :)** _


	3. I Will Stand By You

Chapter Three: I Will Stand By You

When they got back to Beacon Hills, they had both been floating on cloud nine. Scott went straight to bed as soon as they got home, he had lots of jet lag. Stiles watched him, he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Stiles started unpacking clothes, and putting the dirty ones in the hamper. Melissa was at work, so it was just the two of them. Stiles was glad, they had just spent two weeks of all their time together, just the two of them, but he didn’t think it was enough. It was never enough when he was alone with Scott. 

He decided to go and see what they had for dinner, it was a couple of hours away, but Stiles didn’t want to have to order something if he didn’t have to. Stiles headed downstairs. Stiles was glad that Scott was going to tell Noah what had happened. Stiles brushed his hand across his scruffy chin as he reached the kitchen. He poked his head in the fridge and the cupboards. He couldn’t believe this, he was at home with his husband, and he was going to find something to fix for them for dinner. 

As Stiles was looking through the cupboards, he heard a ring at the doorbell. Stiles wondered who that was and went to get it. To his surprise, it was his dad. “Hey, Dad.” Stiles said, stepping back to let him in. Stiles wondered what he was doing here. “What are you doing here, Dad? Not that I’m not glad to see you.” Stiles said, as he closed the door. He led them towards the kitchen. He had decided to make pot roast and mashed potatoes. He’d had to learn how to cook once his mom had passed away, or they’d have lived on takeout when he was growing up.

Noah looked at Stiles, watching as he put a pot roast in the sink. He was still getting used to the fact that his son was married. He didn’t dislike Scott at all, he knew how good Scott was for his son. Noah accepted the soda that Stiles handed him and cracked it open. “Scott texted me from the plane, said he had something serious to tell me.” Noah didn’t know what it was, but he knew that it had to be serious if he’d asked Noah to come over when they were going to have an evening to themselves. 

Stiles got his own soda and said, “I know what it is. It’s very serious.” Stiles said. He hadn’t known that Scott had texted his dad, but he was glad that he had done so. Stiles brushed his hand over his hair and kept his dad’s gaze. “He’s asleep though. Crashed as soon as his head hit the pillow.” Stiles said, an affectionate tone in his voice. He knew that the talk with Noah was going to be hard enough. Stiles was glad that they were finally doing something about it though. He knew that Scott would feel so much better once he got it off his chest. 

“I appreciate you coming by, Dad. It’s something that you really do need to know. I’m surprised he’s not telling Melissa at the same time.” Stiles hadn’t been able to bring himself to call her mom yet, not like Scott did with Noah, calling him dad. Stiles knew that it was partly because of Melissa still having issues with him and Scott being married. Stiles knew that she was having a hard time because they were so young. Stiles knew that there had been no point in waiting. He and Scott were meant to be together. Stiles brushed his hand along his chin. “Dad, I want you to know that what Scott has to tell you, it’s a huge deal. It’s something that he’s been keeping a secret for a long time.” 

It was so hard for Stiles to not tell Noah what was going on. He knew that it wasn’t his place, but he was so glad that Scott was finally going to tell someone what Rafe had done to him, Stiles definitely didn’t want to think about the ramifications of what would happen if Scott didn’t tell anyone about it. Stiles knew that he wasn’t going to regret it. He didn’t know what Scott felt, not really, but he knew that Scott was going to feel better when he finally told someone. 

Before Noah could reply, there were sounds from the bedroom. Scott was calling out for Stiles. “I’ll be right back.” Stiles said, and hurried out of the room, and took the stairs two at a time. He burst into the bedroom and moved to Scott. “Oh, babe, are you okay?” He asked, as Scott grabbed for him, and Stiles wrapped his arms around Scott’s waist. “What’s wrong, babe?” He asked, knowing Scott had most likely had a nightmare.

Scott clutched at him, burying his head in Stiles’ neck. Scott took a deep breath, trying to calm down. He didn’t know how to explain to Stiles what his nightmare had been about. He was having second thoughts about telling Noah what Rafe had done. He was crying and he clutched at Stiles. “I can’t…. I can’t do this, I can’t tell Dad about Rafe.” He said, knowing that Stiles was going to be disappointed in him. “I…. he’s going to kill me. He said he would kill me if I ever spoke up.” Scott mumbled, his voice muffled with his head buried in Stiles’ neck. He didn’t want to open the can of worms that was going to be all over the place if he spoke up.

“Look here.” Stiles said, and lifted Scott’s chin. “I’m not going to let anyone or anything hurt you. I promise.” He said, and brushed some tears off Scott’s cheeks. “You can tell Dad anything, you know you can. He loves you just as much as he loves me. He’s not going to let anything to happen you either. You can do this. I don’t want you to do anything that’s going to hurt you, either. I don’t want to see you back out of this because you’re scared. No one is going to let Rafe hurt you again, baby. I promise. Have I ever broken a promise to you?” He asked, and Scott shook his head. 

Pressing his lips to Scott’s, Stiles stroked Scott’s back. “Dad’s downstairs, do you think you can do it right now?” He asked. 

Scott mulled this over for a moment. He looked into his husband’s eyes. “I think so.” Scott finally said, and Stiles kissed him once more, and Scott really felt like he could get through it. He said, “Let me just throw on some clothes.” He said, sliding out of the bed. Stiles told him he’d go back downstairs, and Scott stood in front of the dresser for a moment. They were going to have to move in some more of Stiles’ things in the next few days. They didn’t want to move all of it, they didn’t want to have to move it twice when they went to LA. 

He reached in and pulled out some jeans, they were Stiles’, he was going to have roll up the bottoms a bit. He was shorter than his husband. Scott tugged them up, sans underwear, and carefully zipped them up and buttoned them. Scott couldn’t believe that he was going to go through with this. Scott had never planned on telling anyone. He trusted Stiles, though, and he knew that Stiles would keep him safe at any cost. Scott reached and pulled out a clean tee shirt, and as he was pulling it on, he walked into the bathroom so he could splash some water on his face. He was still so tired, but he knew that he wasn’t going to get back to sleep till this was done. 

When he got downstairs, cuffs of the jeans rolled up so he wasn’t tripping on them, he found Stiles and Noah in the kitchen, leaning against the counters. “Hey, Dad.” Scott said nervously, He moved to the fridge, and got out a beer. He was going to need it for this conversation. Noah’s eyes rose but he didn’t stop him. Scott said, “Let’s sit down, guys.” He reached out for Stiles’ hand, and they went into the living room, sitting down on the couch, Noah in the arm chair. “You must be curious, Dad.” Scott started, after he opened the beer and took a sip. 

Noah met his son in law’s eyes. “I am, a lot curious. You said this was official business.” He said. He didn’t know what Scott could have to tell him when they’d just gotten back from their honeymoon. He looked at them, their hands were joined, and Scott was sitting as close to Stiles as he could get without being in his lap. Noah knew that there was something serious going on. “Scott, kiddo, I know that this is something serious. I don’t want you to feel like you can’t tell me things. I also don’t want you to rush if it’s hard for you. Just take your time.”

Taking a deep breath, and squeezing Stiles’ fingers, Scott started. “It’s about Rafe. When I was younger…. He abused me.” Scott didn’t miss the raised eyebrows of his father in law as he got out his notebook to take notes. Scott took another breath, and continued. “It was mostly beating, but sometimes….” His voice shook, and Stiles let go of his hand to put his arm around Scott’s shoulders. Scott was quiet as he gathered his words. “Sometimes he touched me. Made me touch him.” Scott’s voice was shaking a little now, and tears were gathering in his eyes. 

Noah looked at Scott, and reached out, touching his knee, giving it a squeeze. “It’s okay, Scott. Take your time, I’m here.” Noah was having a hard time holding back his anger. He had always wondered what was up with Rafe, he’d known Scott had been a little too scared of him. He hadn’t ever gotten Stiles or Scott to tell him why though. Noah watched Scott for a moment before he said, “Scott, look at me.” When Scott’s eyes met his, Noah said, “I’m not going to let him hurt you anymore, I promise. You took a big step in telling me about this. What happened after that?” 

Meeting his husband’s eyes, Scott took a breath, and said, “He never… he never forced me to… be inside him or anything… and he always hit me where it wouldn’t show.” He lifted his tee shirt, though, there was a long jagged scar down his stomach to his pelvic bone. “This is from a kitchen knife. He cut me when I was eight, because I got a C on a test.” He looked at Noah’s face, who was to his credit managing to keep the anger off it. “He got one of his buddies to sew me up so Ma wouldn’t find out. I don’t know if she’s ever seen it, and if she has, she hasn’t asked me about it.” 

Noah wrote some more. “Is there anything else you can tell me? Does he have any…. Anything distinctive on his body that you know that’s there?” Noah was trying to find something that would prove it without a doubt. He believed Scott one hundred percent, but he had to get a judge to believe it. “How long did this go on for? When did he stop?” He asked, keeping his eyes on Scott.

Scott met Stiles’ eyes, and when he nodded, Scott started talking again, but he was staring at his lap. “It started when I was four, and it stopped the night when Claudia…. You know.” He said. He heard Noah’s sharp intake of breath. Scott was quiet for a few moments, and then he said, “He has a tattoo of the Chinese symbol for courage on his pelvic bone, right above his… you know.” Scott wiped some tears off his cheek, they were falling off his chin. Stiles leaned his head against Scott’s, murmuring that it was going to be okay in his ear. Scott kept his gaze on the floor as he kept talking. “He also a ring in his…. It has a skull on it.” Scott closed his eyes, trying not to think about it. He’d had nightmares about that ring. He knew from experience that it vibrated, too.

Noah gritted his teeth. He reached out and took Scott’s hand, and he held it until Scott looked at him. “I promise Scott, I am going to make this douchebag pay for what he did to you.” He kept Scott’s eye, and Scott moved to hug him, tightly. Noah hugged back, and he said, “I’m not going to let him hurt you anymore, Scott.” Scott let himself cry, and Noah held onto him for a bit but then passed him to Stiles. “Let me go get an arrest warrant. I promise, Scott, you did the right thing. I know that it doesn’t feel like it right now, but I promise, it’s the right thing. I’ll call later to let you know what’s happening.” He got to the front door, and said, “Scott?” When Scott lifted his face from Stiles’ neck, to look at him. 

“I love you, kiddo.” Noah said, and Scott nodded, he wasn’t able to form words.

Stiles said, “He loves you, too, Dad.” Stiles kept his arms around Scott, and watched Noah leave. Stiles tilted Scott’s head so he could kiss him. “See? It’s going to be fine. Why don’t you get back to that nap, you look exhausted and you need to rest.” Stiles reached up and brushed his hand through Scott’s hair. His husband’s eyes closed automatically. Stiles said, “Come on, I’ll take you upstairs and tuck you in.” They went to the stairs, Scott still leaning on him. Stiles was quiet on the walk up, that wasn’t like him at all. He kept his arm around Scott tightly as they reached the bedroom. 

It didn’t take long for him to have Scott back in bed, and Scott fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Stiles watched him for a moment, reaching out and brushing some of Scott’s hair off his forehead. Scott didn’t move, he was a deep sleeper. Stiles hated that Scott had gone through what he had. He knew that Noah was going to have to hold himself back from killing Rafe, and Stiles didn’t blame him a bit. He wanted to kill Rafe too. “God I love you so much, baby.” Stiles whispered, stroking Scott’s cheek. 

It was midnight before Melissa got home. Scott was passed out on the couch, his head in Stiles’ lap. Stiles was watching tv. When he saw Melissa, he said, “There’s some leftover dinner in the microwave for you, I made a plate for you.” Stiles told her, his voice barely above a whisper, but Scott was out cold. He’d woken up to eat, help clean up after eating, and for one episode of Scream before he was out again. Stiles was running his fingers through Scott’s hair. Stiles looked at her. “Did you talk to Dad today?” He asked, his tone curious. Noah had said he would let them tell her, but he didn’t put it past his dad to at least tell her they had bad news. 

Melissa sat on the arm of the couch, near Scott’s feet. She was glad he was wearing clothes, at least, and not just underwear. They were ratty sweats that needed to be tossed out, but it was better than nothing. “Thanks, Stiles. I am actually starving. I didn’t get a chance to take a lunch when I should have.” She was exhausted. When he asked if she’d spoken to Noah, she looked at him curiously. “Why would I have spoken to Noah?” She asked, keeping her gaze on him. Stiles seemed like something was up. He didn’t seem to want to tell her why, either. 

“Stiles, you’re married to my son, that makes you my family. I’m your mother in law. You’re living in my house. Tell me, why would I have heard from Noah? Did something happen?” She asked. She had to admit, she was starting to get nervous now. 

Stiles looked at her. “It’s not my news to tell. It’s Scotty’s.” He didn’t have the heart to wake him, not after he’d watched him fall asleep. Scott hadn’t been sleeping well lately. Not even on the honeymoon, with Stiles spooning him. “He’s been sleeping like crap. I don’t want to wake him up.” He was quiet for a moment, and then looked at his mother in law in the eyes. “It’s got to do with Rafe. He’s down at the precinct right now. Dad arrested him.” He watched her mouth drop open. “Please, don’t ask me to tell you. I can’t lie to you.” Stiles kept his fingers moving through Scott’s hair. His other arm was resting on Scott’s side. 

“It has to do with Scott.” He said. “That’s all I can tell you.” 

Melissa knew that he was trying to be reassuring, but it wasn’t helping her. She looked down at her sleeping son. He looked like an angel when he was sleeping. She watched him breathe, her eyes filling with tears. She thought she might have an idea what this was about. She wanted to be wrong. Melissa looked at Scott, his head was rested in Stiles’ lap, one of his hands resting by his face, and the other on Stiles’ leg. She turned her glance back at Stiles, tears brushing her eyes. “He abused him, didn’t he?” She asked, and Stiles was still for a moment before he nodded slightly. 

Tears fell down her cheeks, and she reached up to wipe them away. “I suspected… but I could never get proof, and then when he left, it all stopped, so I assumed it would be okay.” Melissa knew that she should have pressed Scott to tell her what happened. “I should have pressed him to tell me.” She said, shaking her head, and starting to cry, putting her head in her hands. Stiles got out from under his husband, Scott not even stirring, and went to Melissa, putting an arm around her. 

“Don’t blame yourself, Melissa. He only told me, and I didn’t know at the time, only after the fact. I’ve been trying to get him to tell someone for years. I’m just glad to finally have that happen.” Stiles said, stroking her arm. “I promise, he’s going to be okay. The first step is admitting it out loud, and he’s done that. Rafe is going to pay for what he did to Scott.” Stiles said, unable to keep the growl from coming out when he said the man’s name. Stiles said, “I promise, I won’t let anything else happen to him. He’s my whole life.” Stiles wiped some tears off her cheek with his handkerchief. 

“Now, go eat. The talk with Scott’s not going anywhere.” He said, and she kissed his cheek on her way to the tiny kitchen. Stiles watched her, he knew exactly how she felt. Helpless, unable to help Scott. Stiles moved back to his seat, lifting Scott’s head easily and putting it back in his lap, Scott never moving the whole time. Stiles let his fingers move through Scott’s hair again, and Scott let out a sigh in his sleep. Stiles let his other arm go back to Scott’s side, stroking his side. His fingers slipped under Scott’s shirt, stroking his bare skin. That caused Scott’s eyes to flutter open. 

“Well hello, sunshine.” Stiles said softly, leaning down to kiss him.

Scott yawned when the kiss broke. “Is Ma home?” He asked, and Stiles nodded. Scott looked up at him. “Then what are you doing, touching my bare skin? You can’t finish what you started until she goes to bed.” Scott said, and he looked at his husband’s expression. “What? What’s wrong?” Scott asked, and sat up then, sitting next to Stiles, reaching out and taking his hand. “Does she….. Does she know?” He asked, his voice a whisper. 

His husband was quiet before he replied. “She knows abuse went on, but not the details. You don’t have to tell her tonight, baby. She guessed. I didn’t tell her, just confirmed when she guessed. You both need sleep, this can wait till tomorrow.” Stiles stroked the back of Scott’s hand with his thumb. “You’ve taken a huge step, Scotty, you told Dad, you’re pressing charges. That’s all you have to do today. It was a huge step, baby. You did good.” He said, and leaned out, kissing him, sucking on his bottom lip. 

He kissed back, and then broke the kiss. Scott said, “You’re right, I know you’re right.” He watched as Melissa settled down at the kitchen table with her plate of food. Scott called out, “Ma, we’re going to upstairs, are you gonna be okay by yourself?” He met her eye, and there was no much said in that look. She assured him she would be fine, and Scott stood, tugging his husband along with him. Scott walked up with stairs with Stiles, quiet. He knew Stiles was right about telling Melissa tonight. 

When they got to the bedroom, Stiles shut the door, and moved to wrap his arms around Scott’s waist. “I’m so proud of you, baby.” Stiles said, kissing him. He lifted up Scott’s shirt and stroked the small of his back, as Scott’s arms slipped around his neck. Stiles kissed him. “I love you, and I think you made the right decision today. I’m going to be here every step of the way.” Stiles promised. Stiles let his fingers run along Scott’s back, delighting in Scott’s eyes slipping shut with pleasure. Stiles pressed his lips to Scott’s again, kissing him deeply, his hands slipping down the back of Scott’s sweats.

Scott was taken aback and could only kiss back. His fingers played in the hair at the nape of Stiles’ neck. The kissing got more heated, Stiles’ hands gripping Scott’s bare ass. Scott tugged Stiles to the bed, still kissing him. Scott pulled back long enough to take off his shirt, and Stiles took off his, and they kissed again, Scott wrapped his arms around Stiles’ neck again, and Stiles’ hand moved around to grab Scott’s cock, his fingers wrapping around the shaft. Scott shivered and arched up into his husband’s touch. Stiles pushed Scott back on the bed, lifting him enough to pull off the sweatpants and toss them in the direction of the floor. Stiles grinned and settled himself in between his husband’s legs. He took him in his mouth, and Scott’s head fell back in ecstasy. His hand went into Stiles’ hair. 

He braced himself on Scott’s hips, his fingers moving across his pelvic bone softly. Scott moaned, as Stiles took as much of Scott as he could get into his mouth. Stiles moved over Scott’s cock, it was getting harder in his mouth as he went. Stiles was so glad it had only ever been Scott for him. It was just, so romantic. Stiles and Scott had only ever slept with each other. Stiles loved that about them. Stiles took Scott in his mouth again, licking over the tip. Scott groaned and his fingers moved in Stiles’ hair. Stiles groaned around Scott’s length, and he moved his hand down to cup his balls, his teeth scraping gently along the shaft. 

Then, when he was sure Scott was thoroughly turned on, Stiles moved off him, taking off his own pants, and tossed them and his underwear in the direction of the floor. He reached for some lube, and spread it over Scott’s cock. He grinned then and then lowered himself over Scott’s length, clenching around him as he slid home. Stiles braced himself on Scott’s abs, his tight, tight abs. Scott gasped as Stiles started to move, his hand moving to Stiles’ cock. He tried to match Stiles’ hip movements as he moved. Stiles leaned down and kissed Scott, deeply, sucking on his tongue. It didn’t take long for them both to come, and Scott tilted Stiles’ head to kiss him. 

“I love you, Stiles.” 

Stiles stayed on him for a moment longer and then moved off him, reaching for a towel from the floor to wipe the cum off both of them, and once they were clean, he tossed it back on the floor. Stiles moved back to Scott, wrapping his arm around his husband’s waist, tugging him close. “I love you so much, Scotty. There’s nothing that can measure the love I have for you.” Stiles said, looking Scott in the eyes. Stiles had never felt more like his himself when he was with Scott. They loved each other unashamedly, and weren’t afraid to say it out loud to each other, no matter who was around. Stiles reached up and ran his hand through Scott’s hair, his husband’s eyes closing automatically. 

Scott was breathing deeply, and Stiles chuckled to himself. He wasn’t mad, he knew Scott hadn’t been sleeping well lately. Stiles tucked the blanket around Scott and went to the bathroom, he was going to shower before he went to sleep. Stiles turned on the water, listening for Scott, he was breathing deeply. Stiles didn’t want him to have a nightmare. He stopped when he heard Melissa knocking on the door. “Hold on, Ma.” Stiles said without thinking, it was the first time he’d called her that. He wrapped a towel around his waist and went to the door. 

Opening it a little, he said, “What’s up?”

 

Melissa hadn’t missed what he’d called her, but she didn’t think she should call attention to it. She leaned against the doorjamb. “Is he asleep?” She asked, and Stiles nodded. She said, “I am going down to the station, as tired as I am, and I’m going to see if Noah will let me talk to Rafe.” She said, holding up her hand when Stiles started to protest. “Don’t try and talk me out of it. He’s my son, Stiles.” Her voice broke on the word son, and she was quiet before she spoke again. “I have to know why he thought he could get away with abusing him like that. I have to know, Stiles. Scott can tell me what happened when he’s ready, but I have to know why.” She knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep at night if she didn’t know. 

Stiles didn’t know from experience, because they didn’t have kids yet, but he got why Melissa needed to do this. Stiles turned back to look at Scott, who was still sleeping, snoring away. He turned back to Melissa. “I may not get why you need to this from experience, but I understand. I just don’t see you regret it, Ma. Once you know, you can’t go back to not knowing. I know, because when Scott told me, while I was glad that he trusted me enough to tell me, I wanted to go back to when I didn’t know.” He was quiet for a moment before he continued. 

“Because I can’t go back to not wanting Rafe to suffer. I will always want him dead. I can’t get past it, I can’t forgive him. Scott is the most pure person I know, and he’s been marked by this. He’s forever going to be scarred, literally and figuratively. And I can't change it. I can’t go back in time and fix it. He has nightmares, and all I can do is hold him till it fades away.” Stiles wasn’t able to keep the tears at bay. He wiped his cheeks a bit angrily. “I hate this, I hate it. Scott doesn’t deserve to have to deal with this. If I could change it, have it happen to one of us, I’d have it be me.” His voice broke, and Melissa touched his arm. “I love him, and this hurts me, to see him go through this. I hate that scar on his stomach, it’s a reminder of what happened. And he has to see it every day.” 

Melissa saw for the first time how much Stiles truly loved Scott. She wiped some of her tears off her cheeks. For the first time, she was glad that Scott and Stiles were married. She was quiet a moment as they looked at each other. “You really love him.” She said, a bit in awe. “I mean, I knew, but I don’t think it’s ever really sunk in till now.” Melissa knew that they had done the right thing. Stiles was willing to take on Scott’s baggage, and if he could take it all on for him, he would. Melissa knew that was true love. She hadn’t ever had someone love her like that. “You did the right thing. You are meant to be with Scott.” Melissa said, she couldn’t believe it. She couldn’t believe the love they had for each other. 

“I appreciate what you’re saying about Rafe, but I have to know. Scott’s my son. He’s my entire life. I’ve done everything for him. I have to know. This is…. I should have known what Rafe was.” Melissa turned her head away, trying to compose herself. When she was more steady, she turned back to Stiles. “I just wanted you to know where I was. If you need me before I get back, call me. I want to you promise me, Stiles Stilinski-McCall.” 

Stiles wasn’t surprised she’d full named him. “I promise. If we need you, we’ll call.” Stiles said, he wasn’t surprised she made him promise. Stiles kept her gaze for a moment, and he could tell things had changed between them. Possibly forever. Stiles felt like she was finally accepting of his marriage. Stiles kept her gaze until she told him she was leaving, and would be back as soon as she could. He watched her leave, and then closed the door. He went back to the bathroom, and got in the shower. Stiles didn’t know what had changed for her, but he was glad that it had. Stiles then realized he’d called her ‘Ma’, just like Scott. He wasn’t able to keep the smile from playing on his lips. She had let him, hadn’t stopped him. 

“Very cool, Ma.” He said, as he stepped under the spray of the hot water. 

The next afternoon is when Scott woke up. It was one o’clock, and he yawned and stretched. For the first time in days he’d slept without a nightmare. Stiles was passed out next to him, half off the bed. Scott chuckled and moved to tug Stiles back on the bed, it was a miracle that Stiles didn’t wake up, he was a light sleeper. Scott’s stomach rumbled, and he supposed he could grab a bowl of cereal. He kissed Stiles’ cheek and reached for pair of pants. Melissa was either still asleep or at work, he didn’t hear anything from her room. He headed down the stairs, and as soon as his foot had hit the floor, there was a ringing at the doorbell. He opened it, and it was Noah. 

“Hey, Dad, what’s up?” Scott asked, stepping back so he could let him in. Scott would have worried about his bed head, but Noah had seen it before. Scott still ran his hand through it absentmindedly as he waited for whatever it was Noah had come to say. 

Noah folded his arms. He for once wasn’t in uniform. He was off today. He met Scott’s eye. “I’m here to talk to Melissa. Is she up? I’ve already been by the hospital, they said she’s not due to work yet.” He wanted to talk to her about what she’d said to Rafe the night before. He didn’t think she was out of line at all, he’d had to sit down himself to keep himself from telling the guy off himself. But he was the sheriff, he couldn’t go off half cocked like that. He took in the sight of Scott. “You look like you just woke up too, kiddo. Late night?” He asked, honestly not wanting to know the details. 

Blushing, Scott said, “Yeah, but I passed out and actually slept through the night. That was a first.” Before he could answer his question about Melissa, she was coming down the stairs. “Ma, Dad wants to talk to you.” Scott said, meeting her eye. She looked exhausted. Scott wondered how much sleep she’d actually gotten, and he felt a little guilty, it was partly it was his fault, she knew what happened to him. Scott knew that he couldn’t help it, she had to know. Scott said, “I need some coffee, I’m going to let you two talk.” He headed into the kitchen. A part of him wanted to eavesdrop, but he didn’t. He wasn’t sure that he needed to know what it was about. 

When Scott was in the kitchen, Noah turned to Melissa. “I came here to talk to you about Rafe.” He said, and she nodded. Noah met her brown eyes headon. “I don’t know what exactly what you said to him, but he’s completely done a 180. He was denying everything at first, even when we’d proven that Scott was right about the tattoo and the ring. I don’t know what you did, but he’s confessed.” His tone was a bit in awe. “This case got a million times easier. I don’t know what you did, but it was the right thing.” 

Melissa shrugged. She didn’t think she should tell Noah what she had said. She wanted him to have plausible deniability. “I want you to stay ignorant, just in case.” Melissa said, she folded her arms. She was exhausted, she planning on calling in, she had a ton of sick days saved up. She knew she couldn’t make it through a 12 hour day at the hospital. Even after she’d gotten home it had taken until 4 to get to sleep. And she’d only been at the precinct for about an hour. 

That made him look at her curiously, but he said, “If you’d rather, we can leave it there.” Noah knew that she didn’t regret what she’d done. Noah looked at her, taking her in. “Can I take you for lunch?” He asked. “You look like you need to talk, and if I take you out then we don’t have to worry about the boys’ overhearing. You can get whatever you need to off your chest.” 

She met his eyes for a moment, wondering if he was asking as a friend or something more. Melissa didn’t know if she should, but the idea sounded good. “I don’t know, Noah.” She said, brushing her hand through her black hair. She looked up at him. “I’d have to run it by Chris.” She was sort of seeing Allison’s father, it had happened while the boys were on their honeymoon. Melissa didn’t know what to tell Chris, they hadn’t talked about whether they were exclusive or not. “I know it would be just as friends, but I wouldn’t feel right without running it by him first.”

That was news. Before Noah could reply, Scott came back, carrying a mug of coffee. “Are you staying, Dad? Can I get you some coffee?” Scott asked, wondering what they’d been talking about. Scott watched them for a moment, wondering what else to say. When his father in law said he had to go, Scott watched his face. Something was going on. Noah said goodbye and left, and Scott turned to his mother. “Ma, what was that?” He asked, taking a sip of his coffee. 

Instead of answering him, she said, “Coffee, that’s a good idea.” Melissa didn’t want to tell Scott about Chris yet, it was something she was trying to keep to herself a little while longer. It was hard to do that in Beacon Hills, it was a small town. When Scott gave her knowing look as she reached for a coffee mug, she shook her head. “You may be a married man, and heading off to college in August, but I’m still your mother, and there’s still things that I want to keep to myself.” 

Scott leaned to kiss her cheek. “Okay, Ma. I’m going to go and check on my husband.” He said, watching her a moment, to see if she was going to change her mind, but she stubbornly looked back at him, and after a small smile, he went to go upstairs. Scott wondered what was going on, he knew something was, and he wondered how long it would take before it hit the fan. 

_When tomorrow comes_  
I’ll be on my own   
Feeling frightened of  
The things I don’t know   
When tomorrow comes  
Tomorrow comes  
Tomorrow comes 

_And though the road is long_  
I look up to the sky  
And in the dark I found, lost hope that I won’t fly  
And I sing along, I sing along, and I sing along 

_I got all I need when I got you and I_  
I look around me, and see a sweet life  
I’m stuck in the dark but you’re my flashlight  
You’re getting me, getting me, through the night  
Kickstart my heart, when you shine it in my eyes  
Can’t lie, it’s a sweet life  
Stuck in the dark, but you’re my flashlight  
You’re getting me, getting me, through the night  
Cause you’re my flashlight (flashlight)  
You’re my flashlight (flashlight), you’re my flashlight 

_I see the shadows long beneath the mountain top_  
I’m not afraid the rain won’t stop   
Cause you light the way  
You light the way,   
You light the way 

 

_**Author’s note: So apparently there’s more to this fic. XD. I hope ya’ll liked. I was depressed and pissed off about the Stydia, so I had to get some of my Sciles feels out. Of course Stydia is canon, it makes no sense. *insert eye roll here* Reviews are welcomed, I wrote this when I should have been reading. Oops. LOL.** _


	4. Walk A Little Straighter

Chapter Four: Walk A Little Straighter

Stiles woke up to a sunny morning, and he groaned. Scott was still passed out next to him, his thumb in his mouth. Sometimes he did that when he was sleeping, and Stiles thought it was adorable. He reached out and stroked Scott’s cheek, glad that Scott was sleeping soundly. Stiles hadn’t been able to sleep much lately himself, it was worry about Rafe, who was out on bail. Scott hadn’t said much about it, and Stiles didn’t know what he was thinking. That was new for him, he usually could read his husband like a book. Stiles yawned, and stretched, getting out of bed, moving carefully so he wouldn’t wake up Scott. 

It was about a week after Rafe had been arrested, and Stiles was really starting to worry about Scott. He did all the time anyway, but he was especially worried right now. Stiles cast his glance back at Scott, who really did look adorable, thumb in his mouth and sleeping like a baby. Stiles was at least glad that he was getting some sleep. He didn’t know what to do, to get Scott to talk. He knew that he couldn’t pressure him, and he didn’t want to. But he knew that Scott had to talk at some point, if he was going to get through this. Stiles didn’t know that he liked Scott keeping it all in. He watched as Scott rolled over, the blanket moving with him and giving Stiles a good look at his impressive package, and it was all he could do to not go over and wrap his mouth around it. 

He heard the doorbell, and wondered how late in the morning it was. Stiles reached for some sweatpants, pulling them on, and then ran for the stairs. Melissa had called, she was still at the hospital. Stiles knew that there had been some sort of car accident, and she’d had to stay on longer than her shift. Stiles opened the door, and found Allison Argent. “Hey, Allison.” Stiles said, and stepped back so she could come in. He wondered if she was searching for some advice on how to deal with her girlfriend, Lydia Martin. They’d only been together for a couple of years, not long after Allison had moved to town, they’d hooked up. 

“What’s up?” Stiles asked, she looked a bit worried. He wasn’t sure he liked that. 

Allison was here to talk to Scott, actually. But she supposed Stiles would work, too. Allison looked at him, and then said, “I need you to tell Scott something for me.” She had just caught Melissa kissing her dad at the hospital. Allison wanted to know if Scott knew about this. She wasn’t sure she was okay with it. It’s not like she didn’t mind if Scott ended up her stepbrother, but her mom had been only been gone a year. She wasn’t sure she was okay with her dad moving on like that. “I know that he’s got a lot going on, but I still think he’d want to know what I have to say.” 

She was quiet for a moment, and then she said, “I caught my dad kissing Melissa.” She watched as the news hit Stiles, that was news to him. Allison was at least glad that he hadn’t known, because if he had and hadn’t told her she’d have been upset. Allison folded her arms. “Thankfully they didn’t see me, but I thought Scott would want to know that they’re… involved.” Allison wasn’t sure she could say that “dating” word, because she just didn’t know if it was that. It could just be they were fooling around. She didn’t like that any better, but she would at least prefer them to actually have a relationship rather than just a friends with benefits thing. 

That was news to him. Stiles ran his hand through his sleep mussed hair. First of all, he’d not expected Allison to stick around for the summer, she was supposedly going to UCLA with Lydia, too. It was a bit funny to him that the four of them had ended up at UCLA. Kira was going to some school back East, and Stiles had to admit, he was going to miss her. Malia hadn’t really told anyone what her plans were, and Stiles was starting to think she hadn’t gotten into college. Stiles looked at her, and her expression didn’t change. 

“Okay, so you’re serious.” Stiles said, and she nodded. “Okay…. That’s going to freak Scott the hell out.” He said, and started to pace a bit. “He’s not sure he wants your dad involved with Melissa.” Stiles hastened to tell her why when she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “He it’s not that he doesn’t like Chris, he just is super protective of Melissa, and he knows that Chris is still working through your mom’s death. Scott is just worried his mom’s going to get hurt, even though he knows that Chris wouldn’t do it on purpose.” 

“It’s nothing against Chris, I swear.” 

Allison held up her hand. “It’s okay, I get it. I’m not sure I like this, either. It’s not that I don’t like Melissa. I just think this is really ill advised right now. My dad’s still not dealing with a full deck since Mom, and I know that with all of this stuff with Rafe, Melissa’s not really in a relationship mode.” She looked up past Stiles as she saw Scott walking down the stairs in his underwear. “Scott… I came to talk to you.” She said, as Scott reached the bottom of the stairs and slid his arms around his husband’s waist and kissed his neck. She couldn’t help but smile, when you looked at them, you were truly looking into the face of love. 

When he lifted his head, she said, “My dad’s dating your mom.” She watched as his eyebrows rose to his hairline, but he didn’t let go of Stiles. “Or rather, they’re having some kind of relationship, I saw them kissing.” She watched as he digested this. “I don’t know that I like it. I don’t want your mom to get hurt. Dad’s… he’s not exactly making smart decisions right now. And your mom has a lot on her plate. I don’t want to see this blow up in anyone’s face.” She was glad that Scott seemed to be in agreement. 

Scott, his hands playing with the waistline of Stiles’ sweats, he wasn’t able to stop himself, Allison or no Allison, said, “I don’t want that either. I mean…. I don’t know how long it’s been going on, but I had a suspicion before the wedding.” Scott was enjoying Stiles’ shivering against him, he was liking Scott’s fingers on him. Although he also could tell that Stiles was about five seconds away from telling him to cut it out. Scott kept his eyes on Allison’s as he spoke. “I don’t know what we can do about it though. If we confront them, they’re either A, going to deny it, or B, tell us it’s none of our business.” 

“And we don’t know how serious it is just yet. Maybe they’re just…. Sleeping together.” Scott wasn’t happy about that idea, he grimaced as he said the words. “I agree that that’s not any better, but if that’s all they’re doing, it couldn’t be too serious. Ma…. she’s not stupid. She wouldn’t be leaping into this with both eyes closed. And you’re right, there’s a lot of stuff going on.” His voice wobbled a bit when he said that, and Stiles turned in his arms to kiss his cheek. Scott was quiet as he held Stiles close, drawing strength from him, and then he was able to keep going. “I don’t think we need to panic yet, but we definitely should be wary.” 

“When do you and Lyds leave for UCLA?” 

A pause, and she answered him. Allison didn’t want to ask him about Rafe, the whole town knew within the last week what had happened, but she didn’t want to make him talk about it. She knew that he wasn’t going to want to, and anyway, that was Stiles’ job. Allison couldn’t even imagine how he must feel, she hadn’t ever had anything like that even remotely happen to her. And she had a father who actually loved her, and had always protected her. Allison’s mother hadn’t exactly been such a good mom, but she had made peace with that. Allison said, “We actually leave in a couple weeks. Lydia didn’t want to spend the whole summer here. Plus, our apartment is just waiting for us.” Allison and Lydia had decided not to stay in the dorms, they’d discussed it, but they thought they’d be fine with living together. They weren’t at the stage that Scott and Stiles were at, but Allison knew that they would survive living together. 

“I don’t want you to think we’re abandoning you though, Scott.” She added. “I know that you’re going through a lot, and I can’t even imagine what that must be like. You know that you can ask anything of me and Lydia, though.” Allison had had a small crush on him when she’d first got to town, but he’d been with Stiles already, and she had quickly learned that for him, there was no one else. Allison hadn’t tried to get him after that, she hadn’t been able to deny that Scott and Stiles truly loved each other, and she hadn’t been able to justify it to herself to keep trying. She hadn’t ever seen a more solid couple in her life, even with the adults she knew. When they’d announced they’d planned to get married after graduation, she’d not been a bit surprised. No one had, really. It had just been something that they’d all accepted. 

Scott was quiet for a moment, gathering his thoughts. He knew that Allison meant well. He really did. His hands played with the waistline of his husband’s bottoms, and he kept his gaze away from Allison, he was doing all he could not to start crying. He buried his head in Stiles’ neck, and took a deep, shuddery breath. He could hear Stiles telling Allison that maybe she should go for now, but she was welcome to come back later for lunch or whatever. He kept his face in Stiles’ neck, and he could hear the door opening and closing, it sounded like a million miles away, though. “When…. When is it going to stop being so hard when someone… when someone asks me how I am?” 

A pause, and then he said, his voice shaking, “I can’t…. I know she’s not meaning to be causing pain… she’s just trying to be there for me. That doesn’t mean that it’s okay to hear it. It doesn’t mean that I can… that I can just talk about it.” Scott’s voice was muffled, and he moved with Stiles as he turned them around, sliding his arms around Scott’s waist. He lifted his head when Stiles started stroking the small of his back. 

“It’s going to be okay, Scotty. One day, this is going to hurt so much less. I promise. You will get through this. It’s going to hurt less every day. The hurt will never fully go away, but it will become more manageable.” Stiles told him, his fingers tracing circles on the small of Scott’s back. He liked that it was starting to make Scott dizzy with desire, his husband’s eyes had slipped closed. Stiles leaned out and kissed him, softly. Scott kissed back, and Stiles pulled back, both of them opening their eyes. Stiles said, “I promise, we’ll get through this. You can do this. I know you can. It feels like you can’t right now, but I also promise you that you did the right thing. You may not feel like it right now, but it was the right thing.” 

It was hard to watch his husband go through this. Stiles met those chocolate brown eyes, and he saw the sorrow in them. He saw the fear. Scott was able to hide his emotions from a lot of people, but he’d never been able to hide them from Stiles. Stiles kissed him again, softly, tugging him closer. “It’s going to be okay. I know you don’t believe that right now, you can’t even see okay in the rearview mirror. But it will be okay one day. In the meantime, you have me, and you know I’m not going anywhere.” Stiles hated that look of fear he could see in Scott’s eyes. It was always there. Maybe it was less fear at certain times, but it was always there. Stiles hated that Rafe had put that fear there. Stiles knew that Scott was even more worried because Rafe was out on bail. Stiles honestly didn’t even know how that had happened. It shouldn’t have, honestly. Especially with Scott being the sheriff’s son in law. 

It was all true, Scott knew that. But he was having a hard time telling himself that right now. “You didn’t wake me up.” Scott said, his eyes pleading with Stiles to move with him when he changed the subject. “I had to wake up to an empty bed.” Scott also couldn’t talk about Melissa and Argent right now. He didn’t like it, and he knew that he couldn’t even let himself go there right now. He had too much on his mind. Scott kept his eyes on Stiles’, and he could tell that his husband was struggling with his emotions internally. Scott didn’t have to say the please out loud. 

Finally, Stiles said, “I’m sorry, bae. I didn’t want to wake you because I wasn’t sure when you got to sleep.” Scott let out a soft sigh of relief, and buried his head in Stiles’ neck. He could hear Stiles talking about breakfast, even though it was going on eleven o’clock, but Scott could hardly focus on the words. Scott was just glad to be in Stiles’ arms. His arms were wrapped around Stiles’ neck, and he was taking deep sniffs of his husband’s neck. Scott didn’t know what he even wanted to eat, but in the end it didn’t really matter, because he was just going to be glad that he was in Stiles’ company. 

Stiles knew Scott wasn’t really listening to him. He didn’t mind. He wanted to be there for Scott, however he could be, and he knew that him just standing there talking was doing the trick, even if Scott couldn’t tell him what Stiles was actually saying. He kissed the top of Scott’s head. “Come on, bae, let’s go eat. You’re getting too skinny for my tastes.” Scott sighed and shoved at him lightly, letting him know that Stiles was being too overprotective, but Stiles wasn’t going to stop, whether Scott was okay with him worrying or not. Stiles looked into those brown eyes as his husband lifted his head, and Stiles could see the pain there, along with the fear. 

He didn’t like it, but he knew that Scott needed to go through this. If he ever wanted to have at least a bit of a handle on things, he had to go through this. Stiles lifted his hand, and brushed some stray tears off Scott’s face, but he didn’t mention them. He knew that Scott needed at least some sense of normalcy right now. Although, Stiles wasn’t sure that they had ever known what normal was. Stiles reached down and laced his fingers through Scott’s tightly. Their eyes stayed on the other’s, although neither of them said anything. Stiles waited for Scott to speak, and then his husband leaned into him, and letting go of his hand, Stiles wrapped his arm around Scott’s waist and started them towards the kitchen. 

Later that afternoon, Stiles was buried in a book, and Scott was asleep on the couch, still just in his underwear, but with the AC on, Stiles had worried he’d get a little chilly, so a blanket was wrapped around Scott’s waist. His head was in Stiles’ lap, and Stiles was leaning the book on the arm on the couch. It was inconvenient, but he didn’t want to disturb Scott. Honestly, Scott sleeping so much was starting to worry him. It had made sense at first, Scott was dealing with a lot. But once they’d started the whole process of charging Rafe, Scott had started sleeping through the night more often. Stiles was starting to wonder if they should go and see a doctor. It was worrying him more than he wanted to admit. 

When the door opened, he said, “Hey Ma.” Without even looking up from the book he was reading. “How was work?” He asked, as she came into the living room, watching them with her brown eyes curiously. Stiles looked up then, and said, “He’s been asleep for a couple of hours, honestly, it’s starting to make me worry.” Stiles didn’t want to say what he thought it was out loud, he’d lost his mother to something similiar, and he just couldn’t let himself go there. It was too scary to even contemplate. That’s when he noticed the look on his mother in law’s face. “Ma? What’s wrong?” He asked, not liking that look on her face. It was her scared look. He’d seen it often enough to know, especially lately, with all of this stuff with Rafe going on. 

Melissa was quiet for a long moment before she replied, it was still sinking in for her. “Scott… he… he gave blood a few days ago. He usually does it every few months. He…. I ran some tests on it, they always make us, so we can know if there’s anything wrong with it before we… before we use it.” She was shaking, and she looked at Stiles, who had slipped out from under Scott and put his book down, and he was shaking too. Melissa had had time all day to sit with this news, and it still wasn’t getting any better. Scott didn’t deserve this. “He…. he’s got….” She couldn’t talk, her eyes were full of tears, and she was having trouble getting the words out. 

“He’s got cancer, Stiles.” She finally managed to say, and she hated to see the news hit Stiles, his face crumpled immediately, and she reached out to take his hand, and squeezing it for strength, she said, her voice still shaking, “It’s stage three, Stiles. It’s… it's not good.” Melissa wanted to scream at God until she was hoarse. It wasn’t fair. First Scott had ended up with one of the worst fathers in the world, and now this. “They…. They need to do more tests before they can tell what they want to do.” 

It was, she had to be joking. Stiles could feel his knees going weak, and he was glad when she helped him to sit down in the armchair near the couch. Stiles’ voice was barely above a whisper as he said, “I knew it….. I knew something was wrong.” Stiles was barely keeping the tears at bay, his hands went to his hair, and then he buried his head in them, and he was trying to wrap his brain around this. It wasn’t fair. Scott didn’t deserve any of this. Rafe did, and he was still walking around there. He was going to get convicted, Stiles was sure, but he wasn’t in immediate danger. Stiles let himself cry, he felt his mother in law’s arm go around his shoulders. 

“He’s…. It’s not fair.” Stiles’ voice was shaking, and he lifted his head then, looking over at Scott, who was still sleeping away, and Stiles knew that the reason he’d been looking so thin lately was because he was sick. Stiles had been wondering, even though he knew that Scott was dealing with a lot, his appetite hadn’t changed. Stiles kept his gaze on him. “It’s…. What kind is it?” He asked, his voice barely above a whisper. He barely heard Melissa as she told him they weren’t sure until they ran more tests. 

As he stared at his husband, he could remember the first song they’d danced to. It had been in Scott’s bedroom, and it had been You and Me, by Lifehouse. Scott loved that song. Stiles wiped his eyes. Stiles couldn’t be losing him. Their lives were just starting. How was he going to make it through anything without Scott? Stiles found himself humming the song now, his gaze never moving from Scott. “You said it’s stage three…. That’s bad, isn’t it?” Stiles asked, but he knew the answer to that question. The only stage worse was four. He supposed if there had to be a silver lining, it was that it wasn’t at a stage four. Stiles wondered how long he’d had it, and how they had just been living their life together, not knowing that it could be over just like that. 

She knew that it had to be hard. She rubbed his arm, Melissa didn’t expect him to look back at her. “I know that it’s not fair…. We’ll get through this, Stiles. I’m not going to let him…” Melissa couldn’t even get the words out. It had started out like a such good day, she’d seen Chris for lunch, the victims from the car accident were going to make it, without too many bad injuries, and then she’d gotten the labs back. Melissa didn’t know what they were going to do. She knew that it wasn’t fair, and she had to tell Scott. 

“I think we should let him have today, because it’s going to get a lot worse quickly and soon, and I want him to have at least one more good day before he has to know.” Melissa said. She could tell that Stiles was having a hard time processing the news, and she had to admit, she herself was on autopilot. It hadn’t really sunk in yet for her either. Melissa didn’t know how to do this, she had had patients with cancer before, but never her own son. It made sense to her now that she knew, Scott was a lot thinner than he had been, and he’d been sleeping so much lately. She knew that Stiles had to be feeling like his entire world was crashing down around him, he had lost his mom to a very serious illness, and it couldn’t be easy to hear that he might lose Scott to one too. 

That was when Scott stirred, and his brown eyes settled on his husband and mother. “Ma? Stiles? Are you guys okay?” He asked, worried a bit, and Stiles shook off the tears and came over to him, and he was kissing him and telling Scott everything was fine, they’d been talking about the Rafe situation. Scott kept his eyes on Stiles, and he knew that there was something that his husband wasn’t telling him. Scott saw for the first time in a long time, fear in Stiles’ eyes. He always did his best to hide his fear from Scott, but Scott knew it when he saw it. 

Once Melissa had gone into the kitchen, under the guise of starting dinner, Scott tugged Stiles’ chin so he was facing him. “Stiles, what’s going on? You know you can’t lie to me.” They’d never been able to lie to the other one, it was just something that was impossible. “Tell me, I can take it.” Scott said, as he sat up on the couch, the blanket bunching around his waist. Stiles sat on the couch next to him, and Scott knew something was wrong. Stiles’ face was in shock. He knew that something was really wrong. Scott was starting to get scared. That’s when Stiles was taking a deep breath, and telling him what Melissa had told him. Scott could hear a rushing in his ears when Stiles said the words, it didn’t feel like it was real. Scott couldn’t believe this. All he’d been doing had been giving blood like he always did. And now he had cancer? It wasn’t fair. 

Stiles watched Scott’s face as the news slowly sunk in. He reached up and wiped some wayward tears off Scott’s face. The news about Melissa and Argent seemed so pointless now. Scott’s face crumpled, and Stiles immediately drew him close, wrapping his arms around Scott’s waist. “You’re going to be okay, baby, I promise. I won’t let anything happen to you.” Stiles whispered in his ear, as Scott’s head buried itself in Stiles’ neck. He didn’t know how they were going to get through this, but Stiles knew they would. They had always made it through everything together, and Stiles had to believe that they would continue to do just that. 

His hands stroked Scott’s back, as Scott cried on his shoulder. Stiles wished he could wake up from this nightmare. That’s exactly what it felt like. Stiles felt like it was one thing after another, and it really was getting to be too much. “Ma didn’t want me to tell you, but I know that I can’t lie to you.” He said, his voice still a whisper. Stiles didn’t know how to make this go away, and that was even more frustrating. He couldn’t lose Scott to something that he couldn’t see. Something that deadly. He felt so helpless, and he didn’t like the feeling. He knew that this was how Scott felt most of the time, and he didn’t know how he survived. 

They just sat there, Stiles’ arms wrapped around him, and Scott’s face in his neck. Stiles knew it was going to get worse before it got better. It was going to be horrific. He had been through something like this already, and it had been hard watching his mother waste away to practically nothing. Scott was already halfway there. Stiles could feel how thin he was. It was breaking him in two. Especially now that he knew the reason why. It wasn’t depression, as he might have thought. It was something so much worse. Stiles didn’t know that he could be strong right now, he wanted to crumble. He knew that Scott needed him to be strong, but he was having a hard time working up the strength to deal with this right now.

There was a knock at the door, and they both shared a look before Stiles let go, reaching out to wipe Scott’s cheeks again before he got up to go answer the door. When he opened it, it revealed Rafe. Stiles fought back the urge to punch him, he didn’t want to give Rafe’s lawyer any ammunition. Plus, never hit first. “What are you doing here?” He asked, his tone cold. It was unbelievable that he was here. “I’m not letting you in, and you aren’t talking to Scott.” Stiles said, his knuckles turning white on the door he was holding it so hard. 

Rafe honestly wasn’t surprised that Stiles had been the one to answer the door. Faced with his son’s husband, he wasn’t sure he could get through what he’d come to say. There was a gun in in the waistline of jeans, at his back, his tee shirt covering it. He wasn’t planning on using it on Scott, Stiles, or Melissa though. “I’m not here to cause trouble, Stiles.” He said, and it was honestly true. Rafe knew what he’d done, and a part of him honestly did feel guilty. A part of him really did love Scott. He hadn’t known how to show it, maybe, but he did love him. “I also don’t expect to get to see Scott.” He added. 

“I just…. I want you to tell him something for me.” Rafe wasn’t planning on ending this day alive, there was no way he was going to let himself go to prison. He knew that he’d end up dead anyway, child molesters, especially ones who had hurt their own children, didn’t last long in prison. Rafe knew that. He was going to take the coward’s way out, but he also thought it was going to be easier for Scott in the long run. He knew that a trial was going to be incredibly hard on his son, and he knew that he wanted to do what he could to spare him that pain. When Stiles kept his steely gaze on him, Rafe decided to tell him what he’d come here to say. 

“Tell him, that… that I’m sorry. I know that neither of you believe it, and that’s okay. I don’t expect you to. You don’t have to. I just, please, tell him that. Tell him that for what it’s worth, a part of me regrets all of it, and being away from him so long. I know it was the right thing to do, but that doesn’t mean I felt good about it.” Rafe kept his gaze on Stiles the whole time, he wanted Stiles to at least try to believe him. “Tell him that I do love him in my own way.” 

That was too much for Stiles to handle. “Fuck off, Rafe.” Stiles said, and slammed the door in his face. Stiles couldn’t wait to see him pay for what he’d done. Stiles knew it wasn’t going to ever be enough, even if he went to prison for the rest of his life. Stiles wasn’t going to tell Scott any of that, it didn’t matter. Rafe wasn’t sorry for what he had done. Stiles trying to comfort himself in the knowledge that he was going to get murdered in prison for sure, people like Rafe didn’t last long. Stiles was quiet a moment was he looked out the window, watching Rafe walking away. He wasn’t going to let him hurt Scott anymore. Little did he know, there was one last way Rafe was going to hurt his son. 

A couple of days later, Scott was awakened by his husband shaking him gently. “Stiles?” Scott asked, the day before, they’d gone to get those tests done at the hospital, and they were still waiting on the results. Scott knew that they wouldn’t have come back that soon. His eyes didn’t open, he was still trying to cling to the last vestiges of sleep. “I’m so tired, what is it?” That’s when he heard the words Rafe, and suicide. Scott’s eyes opened then, and his gaze fell on Stiles. “What?” Scott asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Stiles told him that someone had heard the gunshot a few hours ago, and one of his neighbors at the hotel had gone to check on him. They’d found him with half his brains on the wall, and the gun in his hand. 

It wasn’t fair….. Scott was glad that his father was dead… but he didn’t think it was fair that he got to take the easy way out. Scott had wanted his father to pay, but not like this. He had wanted him to go to jail, a small part of him had wanted his father to get raped in prison. He knew that Rafe wouldn’t have lasted very long. It had been the only thing that had been getting him through this whole turning him thing. Scott was shaking, and he felt Stiles pull him close. “It’s…. It’s never going to stop.” Scott said, as his head buried itself in Stiles’ chest. Scott didn’t know that he could deal with this. It wasn’t fair. Rafe hadn’t had to deal with the whole world knowing what he’d done. Scott had wanted the world to know. Now he was gone. He could never pay for what he’d done. Although he had to admit, he was so glad that he was dead. Scott didn’t have to be afraid that he was going to come and kill him for telling everyone what he’d done to his son. 

When he heard the broken tone in his husband’s voice, Stiles wished that he could take it back. He knew that this was hard. Stiles had to admit, he was a lot glad that the bastard was dead. He wondered if he should tell Scott what Rafe had said when he’d come to the house. Stiles didn’t think he needed to hear it, but he also knew that Scott might want to know. Stiles said, “They called Melissa down to identify the body, even though they knew who it was. They need it for the official report, I guess.” Stiles couldn’t even begin to guess what Scott was feeling. 

There had to be relief, and the fear that he’d been feeling years had probably abated, but other than that, Stiles had no clue. “I promise, it’s going to be okay. Things will be okay. We just have to get through some shit first.” Stiles said, in answer to what Scott had said about things never being over. He stroked Scott’s back. “What are you feeling, baby? I know you hated him… but he was still your dad. It has to be hard, hearing he’s dead.” Stiles couldn’t even begin to know what he was feeling. Stiles stroked his back softly, in soft circles, waiting for Scott to get a handle on his emotions. 

Scott wasn’t sure what he felt. “I don’t… I don’t know what to feel. I mean, I have to admit, I am glad that he’s gone…. And I don’t have to feel afraid of him anymore…. But…” Scott stopped himself. There wasn’t a part of him at all that felt bad that he was dead. Rafe had been his father, but only in blood. There was nothing that was tying Scott to him other than that. Scott kept his head in Stiles’ chest as he said, “He’s nothing to me, Stiles. He’s… he’s not my dad. He never has been. Your dad, that’s my dad. He’s…” Scott paused, there was a thick lump in his throat. When it had dissipated, he spoke again. “Noah’s my dad, there’s nothing that I will ever need from Rafe ever again. I’m pissed he’s not going to pay in a court of law for what he’s done…. But I’m glad he’s dead.” 

It felt good to say that out loud. Scott knew that it was completely true. He didn’t think that it was wrong for him to feel that way, either. Rafe had never been for a minute a father to him. Scott was more worried about what this was doing to his mom. She had to be feeling a myriad of emotions. Scott was more worried about her with him being sick, too. Scott knew that she was dealing with so much all at once. He’d had longer to deal with the enormity of what Rafe had done to him, but Melissa hadn’t had very long at all. Scott burrowed into Stiles’ chest more, and Stiles’ grip on him tightened. Scott knew that he could get through this with Stiles beside him. Scott didn’t know how, but he knew that he could. 

“Stiles, I love you so much. You’re the love of my life, and I know that we’re forever. I just… I know that you know that, but I have to say it.”

Stiles’ eyes brushed with tears, and he tried to compose himself. “Scott, I know that I don’t have to tell you how I feel. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and there is no one else that I would want to be with.” Stiles’ voice shook as he spoke, but his stroking Scott’s back didn’t let up. “You are not just what your father did to you. You are so much more than that. You are the most amazing person I know. There’s no one else on this planet like you. Not outside of comic books.” Stiles couldn’t believe that Scott was who he was. Not with all that had happened to him. It was amazing that he’d turned out as pure hearted as he was. He may be damaged, and who could blame him, honestly, with all that he had been through? But Scott was the most pure person that Stiles knew regardless. 

It didn’t surprise him at all that Scott had said that he was glad that Rafe was dead, but he knew what it had cost him to say it. He knew that Scott wasn’t lying, either. It also was true that Rafe was the only person that Scott would ever say that he was glad that he was dead. Scott was one of those people who tried to see the good in everyone, no matter what they’d done to him. Stiles knew it had taken him a long time to realize that there wasn’t ever going to be anything good in Rafe. It had also taken him a long time to believe that it wasn’t his fault that Rafe had abused him like he had. Stiles was glad that he finally knew that it wasn’t on him, and it never had been. 

“I’m glad he’s gone, too, baby. I’m not going to lie, I wanted him to pay for what he did too… but the silver lining to this is that he’s gone. You don’t have to live in fear anymore. You don’t have to have people hear the horrible details in court, you don’t have to tell the story of what happened five million times. If it helps to look at it that way, I’d rather you think of that it way.” Stiles stroked down Scott’s back, his strokes ending just before the swell of Scott’s ass. 

Scott listened, and he knew that Stiles was right. He lifted his head, and his wet eyes met Stiles’. “Make love to me, please.” He said, his tone pleading. And as Stiles leaned out to kiss him, Scott knew that he would. Scott knew that whatever life threw at them, they could get through it. Scott kissed him back, his toes curling into the mattress. They only had so much time to be together before they found out what he was sick from, and Scott didn’t want to waste a moment of it. 

_I remember looking up_  
To look up to him  
I remember most of the time, he wasn’t there  
I’d be waiting at the door when he got home at night  
He’d pass me by to go pass out in his chair 

_And I’d say, walk a little straighter, Daddy_  
You’re swaying to side to side  
Your footsteps make me dizzy  
And no matter how hard I try   
I keep trippin’ and stumblin’   
If you’d look down here you’d see  
Walk a little straighter daddy,   
You’re leading me 

_Well he stumbled into the gym_  
On graduation day  
And I couldn’t help but feel so ashamed  
And I wasn’t surprised a bit when he didn’t stay  
He stumbled out before they called my name 

_And I thought,_  
Walk a little straighter, Daddy  
You’re swaying side to side  
It’s not just me who’s watching   
You’ve caught everybody’s eye  
And you’re trippin’ and stumblin’   
And even though I’ve turned eighteen   
Walk a little straighter, Daddy,   
You’re still leading me 

_Yeah, walk a little straighter, Daddy  
You’re still leading me_

 

_**Author’s note: Okay, I’m SO sorry for that. I am proud of myself that there wasn’t any smut, because I usually can’t write Sciles without it. Not that there’s anything wrong with that, but I know it’s not everyone’s thing. I wasn’t planning any of this, if it makes ya’ll feel better. There’s going to be repercussions of Rafe’s suicide, just a head’s up. And I will tell you right now, Scott’s not going to feel guilty for being glad about it. It drives me crazy when they try to make you feel guilty for not giving crap parents a second chance. They’re always “but she’s your mom” or whatever. My bio dad is going to burn in hell, and I don’t feel a bit guilty for thinking so. And I hope that every day goes a little harder for him, and I don’t feel guilty for that either. He’s a piece of shit, and he deserves everything bad life can throw at him. There’s just some things you can’t forgive. And that doesn’t mean that you’re a bad person. I want ya’ll to know that. Don’t let them tell you any different. Review if you like! And again, I am SO SORRY.** _


	5. Little By Little

Chapter Five: Little By Little

The day of the funeral dawned rainy. It didn’t rain often here, but it did on occasion. Stiles woke up first, Scott had had his first chemo appointment the day before, and he was still recovering. Stiles watched him for a moment, there was a bucket next to the bed, in case he had to throw up. Last night, it had been going on for at least an hour. Stiles had hated it, and he knew it was going to get worse. Stiles reached wipe some sweat off Scott’s forehead, and he watched him for a moment, wondering what Scott was dreaming about. He hadn’t exactly been saying much the past few days. Although not all of that was his fault, it was hard to talk when you were throwing up. 

Stiles moved to pull on some shorts and a tank top and went downstairs, to start breakfast. Melissa was still asleep, he was sure, she’d gotten back late from the hospital the night before, they all had, actually. Stiles just hadn’t been able to sleep so well, he kept seeing Scott throwing up from the chemo every time he closed his eyes. He hated that Scott had to go through this. It was just…. Their lives had been so good, and now? It was a horror show. Stiles moved to the coffee maker and started to get it set up, and the phone rang. Who was calling at nine in the morning? 

Reaching for it, he said, “McCall-Stilinski residence.” Melissa had an older phone that didn’t have caller id, it was kind of annoying. 

“It’s Dad, Stiles.” Noah said, he was calling because he wanted to see how Scott’s chemo had gone the night before. He hated that Scott had stomach cancer. He didn’t know why this had to hit a good kid like Scott. Not that he wanted anyone to get it, but Scott was such a good kid. He’d been giving blood, for God’s sake. How was it fair to find out that you were cancerous when you had given blood? ”How’d Scott’s chemo go last night? I really wanted to be there, but I had to work. All this Rafe suicide stuff is making a lot of work for us.” 

Stiles put some coffee in the filter. “I don’t…. It was awful, Dad.” Stiles said, he wasn’t able to keep the anguish from his voice. “I… I already wanted to take what Rafe did from him, because I can’t stand that he’s gone through that. He’s got scars all over, not just the one on his stomach. But now this? I can’t… I can’t even wrap my brain around it. He’s the best person I know. Why should he have to have all of this shit going on? He doesn’t deserve any of this, Dad.” 

Falling quiet, he put water in the coffee maker. “I don’t know how to make this better, Dad. My whole life, it’s been me and Scott. I don’t want that to change. He takes care of me, and I take care of him. I can’t…. I fix this. I can’t make it better. I hate it. I hate feeling so helpless. It’s like…” Stiles stopped, breaking off, his voice was shaking. Stiles was glad his dad was waiting for him to keep talking patiently. “It’s like Mom all over again.” He finally managed to say, as he went to the fridge, he had to get breakfast going. 

As his father started to reply, Melissa came into the kitchen, looking about as awful as Stiles felt. Stiles nodded at her and tried to listen to what his father was saying. “I know how much it sucks to have a sick spouse, kiddo. You can do this though. It’s going to be hard, I’m not going to lie to you. It’s going to be the hardest thing you’ve ever been through, but you can do it, because you have to. I know it’s a terrible thing, but you have to be there for Scott because he needs you. He needs you more than he ever has.” 

Stiles digested this. He knew his dad was right. He didn’t want to admit it, because it made what Scott was going through feel so real, but he knew he was right. “I know, Dad. I am not going anywhere. In sickness and in health, right? I am not going to let him deal with this all alone. He’s…. The best thing that ever happened to me, and he always will be.” Stiles started cracking eggs in a bowl. “Dad, I’ve got to go for now, I’ve got breakfast and coffee going, and I’m going to make sure Scott’s up in a bit.” He and Noah agreed to talk at the funeral, and he hung up. Looking at Melissa, he said, “You look about as bad as I do, Ma.”

Melissa sighed as she got out some bread to put in the toaster. “I slept like shit.” She admitted. “I kept seeing Scott….” She couldn’t finish that sentence. She didn’t know how they were going to make it through this. It wasn’t fair. She didn’t know how to see Scott go through all of this. She let out a sigh. “I can’t imagine what it must be like for you.” She popped some bread into the toaster and moved to get out some bacon. It was definitely a bacon morning. Melissa wished the coffee was farther along in percolating, and she looked at her son in law.

“What was Noah calling for?” She asked. She had to admit, she was actually wondering if he’d mentioned her and Chris dating to Stiles or Scott. She hadn’t exactly said it out loud to him, but she knew that he’d gotten the gist. Melissa didn’t know that she was ready to have it out in the open. She was liking that it was just between the two of them right now. It was something that she’d worked to have for a long time, a relationship with a man who actually was going to treat her right. She didn’t know that she could give in to letting people know yet. They were having a good time with keeping it a secret.

That caught him off guard for a moment, because Stiles knew why she was asking. Stiles knew she was fishing about her and Chris. He didn’t want to make her clued in to that he knew about it, because he knew that she was trying to keep it a secret awhile longer. Stiles thought she deserved to be happy, and he liked Argent. He just thought right now was a stupid time to be dating him. He was still nursing the hurt from losing Allison’s mom. “He just wanted to see how Scott’s chemo went.” He said, as he put the eggs in the pan. 

As he was doing so, Scott came in, looking pale and wan. He was wearing a robe, and he moved to kiss Stiles’ cheek. “Morning, baby.” Scott said. He wasn’t at all hungry, although you’d think he would be, he had completely emptied his stomach the night before. Scott was glad to see there was coffee though. He reached up to grab his coffee mug, he had to stand on his tiptoes, they were in the highest cabinet. Scott poured some coffee blearily. “I don’t… I don’t know that I want to go to the funeral.” Scott finally said, slowly.

Stiles and Melissa shared a look. Stiles didn’t know that he blamed him. “You don’t have to go if you don’t want to, baby. But it might be a good idea. You need some closure, baby.” Stiles said, wishing that he could do something more than he was. Stiles didn’t know how to take any of this pain away from Scott, and he didn’t know how they were going to make it through any of this. Stiles stirred the eggs and then stepped closer to Scott. He wrapped his arms around Scott’s waist. “I don’t want you to have any regrets, Scott. You only have this one chance to go. I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to do, just don’t not go because you’re scared. He can’t hurt you anymore, he’s gone. It really sucks that he went out like he did, but the silver lining is that he’s gone and he can’t hurt you anymore.”

He slid his arms around Stiles’ neck. Melissa moved to take over the breakfast cooking, putting some bacon in a pan. Scott lifted his face to Stiles’, looking into those brown eyes. He didn’t know if he should go. But he thought Stiles had a point. He shouldn’t avoid it because of fear. He kind of wanted to see that Rafe was really dead. Scott knew that he was, he knew that there was no doubt about it, but until he saw it with his own eyes, he wasn’t sure that he’d believe it. It wasn’t going to be an open casket, since Rafe had blown off half of his head, but Scott was sure that he’d be able to take a peek. 

“I know you’re right. I guess I should go.” Scott said, his fingers stroking the back of Stiles’ neck absentmindedly. He didn’t want to end up regretting it if he didn’t go. Scott nuzzled his forehead against Stiles’. “I love you, Stiles.” He kissed him, softly, as Stiles tugged him closer. Scott moved his head into Stiles’ neck, and he jut let Stiles hold him. Scott honestly was so overwhelmed right now he didn’t know whether he was coming or going. It was so much that he didn’t even know how to turn his brain off. He cast his glance at Melissa, lifting his head to do so, and wondered what she was feeling. She’d been pretty quiet since they’d found out about Rafe.

Breakfast was a quiet affair, no one really knew what to say. Scott let Stiles help him get clean in the shower, he was already starting to get winded doing simple things. Scott was glad that he had a suit to wear, it was one that he’d not worn to the wedding, too, that had been a tux. Scott moved to get something out of the closet, he settled the suit on the bed, and had to take a breath before he went to get his underwear. Stiles was taking his own shower. Scott had wanted Stiles to let him get dressed by himself. Scott knew he didn’t have much time to do things himself. He wanted to still do it while he could.

Scott sat on the bed, needing a minute before he could change. Scott looked at his lap, there were a few long scars on his legs. There wasn’t much of his body that wasn’t covered in some kind of scar. Scott brushed his fingers over them, he usually didn’t go out swimming with new people, in case they stared at his scars. Scott wished that he could get rid of them. The ones on his back were the ones that he hated the most. Scott finally started to move to get dressed as Stiles came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. 

He shook his head when Stiles looked at him, he knew his husband was asking him if he needed help. Scott moved to start putting on his slacks, those would be harder than his shirt would be. He also would need a belt, within the last couple weeks he’d lost a few pounds. Scott pulled them up and finally let Stiles help him with his shirt, he needed help tucking the tails in. Scott had to admit, that he liked Stiles touching him, even if he didn’t like the reason why. Scott moved to grab a tie, very glad that at least all of his scars were going to be covered up for the funeral. 

Stiles helped him tie the tie, he had to admit, Scott looked so damn sexy in a suit. Stiles put Scott’s shoes on the floor by the bed and then went to get his own outfit out. He was wearing a pair of slacks and a black dress shirt. Stiles had to admit, he was really not looking forward to this. Even if he was glad that Scott had chosen to go. He was glad that Scott was going to get to see Rafe was really and truly gone. Stiles wanted Scott to have some peace, at last. Stiles knew that it was going to be hard for him but it really would help in the long run. Stiles started to get dressed. 

He glanced back at Scott, who was staring down at his shoes, as if he knew he had to put them on but he didn’t want to use the energy. “Scott, love, do you want me to help you?” Stiles asked, looking at him. Stiles sat down on the bed next to him, and reached for Scott’s shoes. “Honey, it’s going to be fine. I know it doesn’t seem like it right now, but I promise, it’s going to be fine.” Stiles said, as Scott lifted up his foot so Stiles could help him. 

Dammit, Scott couldn’t even put his shoes on. Scott hated this. He didn’t know what he was going to do if he had to keep living this way. Scott knew that he didn’t have any choice, but he didn’t know how he was going to get through it. He watched as Stiles got the other shoe on his other foot, thank God they didn’t need laced. They were loafers. Scott sighed and leaned against Stiles, and Stiles slid an arm around Scott’s waist. “I hate this. I really really hate this. We’re supposed to be going to college in two months.” Scott said, his head in Stiles’ neck as usual.

Scott sighed. “Gotta fix my hair.” It was still wet from the shower, he wanted to blow dry it. Scott didn’t tend to do too much with his hair. He didn’t have to, he had excellent hair. Scott didn’t want to get up and actually do it though. Scott lifted his head reluctantly. “I’m determined to do it myself. Would you go and check on Ma?” He asked, he wanted to make sure she was getting ready for the funeral okay. She’d not really said much about Rafe so far. Scott finally stood, pushing on Stiles’ shoulder in order to stand up. Stiles told him he’d go check on Melissa, but he didn’t actually leave the room until Scott was actually in the bathroom. 

The ride to the funeral was quiet. Scott actually fell asleep, they’d picked up Argent, so he was riding shotgun with Melissa, and so Scott and Stiles were in the back. Stiles looked down at Scott, who was sleeping with his head resting on his shoulder. The church was actually packed, and Stiles knew it was because not everyone knew about what he’d been accused of. Stiles also was sure that people either didn’t believe it or they didn’t care. It was amazing to him that people could look at things like that. Stiles nudged Scott. “Come on, love, we’ve got to get inside.” Stiles said, and moved out of the car, helping Scott. 

The church was full of people, Melissa had had to go with it being in a church, because it had been one of Rafe’s requests. Stiles knew that it had been hard for her to have to be the one who set up everything, and he honestly didn’t know how she’d had the strength to do it. At least he’d had a small mountain of money to use to pay for things. Actually, the rest of what wasn’t allocated for funeral arrangements had went to Scott. Stiles was honestly wondering if Scott was going to keep it. He was of the mind that they should, because they would need it for hospital expenses. Insurance would only pay for so much. 

Scott laced his arm through Stiles’, he was going to need to lean on him to walk. Scott knew this day was going to be next to impossible to deal with. Scott leaned on him as they walked inside, everyone staring as they did so. The front pews were empty, and Scott knew they were supposed to sit there. Scott whispered to Stiles that he wanted to go up and peek in the casket though, before the funeral started. Stiles walked with him, as Argent and Melissa sat down. Scott paused for a moment when they got up there, he knew the entire town was looking on. And some people from out of town, he was sure that some of Rafe’s FBI buddies had come too. 

After a moment, he finally lifted up the coffin, not caring a bit that people were watching. Scott had to know. He leaned a bit more heavily on Stiles, and his brown eyes took in Rafe, he looked awful, but he was definitely dead. Scott only looked at him for a moment, and then closed it. He buried his head in Stiles’ neck, and as he cried, Stiles held him. Scott whispered, “Everyone’s looking.” He didn’t know that he liked that. Scott didn’t want to have to be that sideshow for everyone to look at. 

Stiles held him close and whispered back, “Don’t worry, babe. It’s okay. I won’t let anyone hurt you.” Stiles turned to look at the crowd of people in the church. He didn’t have a problem at all telling them to stop watching Scott so closely. “Okay. I know that this is a small town, and everyone here knows what happened to Scott. We’re here to put this son of a bitch in the ground. That doesn’t mean we’re going to stare at Scott like he’s a freak in some circus. A little curiosity is normal, however, if at any point he looks like he feels uncomfortable from the way you’re staring at him, then I promise, you all will know exactly what I’ll do to protect him.” 

His tone was harsh, and he made sure that everyone in the church heard him. Stiles helped Scott go and sit down, and as they moved, someone stood up. Stiles looked up from having Scott sit on the pew. “You have a problem with that?” Stiles asked, he looked like he was one of Rafe’s FBI buddies. Stiles didn’t want to hear what he had to say. 

The man folded his arms. “Who are you to tell us what to do? You are nobody. The sheriff’s son, a fag.” As this was said, there was a gasp in the church. Stiles bristled. No one had ever called him that before, but he didn’t want to know what he’d do if the man used it again. “Rafe McCall was a fine man, and he is dead because his son had to go and ruin his life!” 

Stiles bristled again and stepped closer. “Excuse me? Who the fuck are you? Because first of all, you call me that again, and I will have your ass thrown out of here faster than you can say ‘I’m a dumbass’. And second of all, I am Scott’s husband. I have been in his life since he was four years old. I know what this man did to him. You want me to prove that he abused Scott? His entire body is covered in scars. He got a bad grade on a test once and not only did Rafe cut him with a knife, but he held him down and made Scott touch him. And then he touched Scott. It’s not pleasant to talk about, but I was here. I was here for all of it. I have seen the toll it’s taken on him. Scott is never going to get the innocence back he lost. He’s never going to have a good memory of that piece of filth you call a good man.” 

Stiles took a breath. He wasn’t nearly done yet. “Scott told the truth. He finally told the truth. There was enough evidence for Rafe to be arrested. I know you know how the law works, you definitely look like a Fed. He was going to pay for what he did to Scott. He confessed. He copped to everything that Scott said he did. So you can take your sentiments about Rafe and shove them up your ass, because if you say one more word about Scott ruining his life, I swear to God, you will know exactly what I do to people who call my husband a liar.” 

They stared at each other for a moment, Stiles refusing to back down. He wasn’t going to let this asshole say another word about anything. “You say one more word and you’re out of here. Try me, I’m looking forward to having to kick someone’s ass today. It might as well be yours.” Stiles said, the man looked back at him with a glare, but he must have decided Stiles wasn’t worth it because he chose to sit down again. Stiles looked around the church. Everyone had been watching avidly. “Okay. Now that you all have seen what happens when we decide to be a rebel, I trust that all of you will keep your damn mouths shut. One more person decides they’re going to get up and do what this asshole did and believe me, you will regret it. It will be the biggest regret of your entire life.” Stiles said, staring at everyone in the church. When he was satisfied everyone was going to behave, he went and sat back down next to Scott. 

Scott leaned, turning Stiles’ cheek, and kissed him, directly on the lips, not caring who saw or not. “I love you. I love you so much.” He whispered, looking into Stiles’ brown eyes. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was. He was the luckiest man on the planet for having Stiles. 

The ceremony didn’t last long, and Scott opted for them not to ride out to the cemetery. Allison and Lydia were coming over to the house, and so was Kira. No one had heard from Malia in a few days, and honestly, Scott was starting to worry about her. The ride back home was quiet, Scott fell asleep again, with Stiles’ arms wrapped around him tightly. The house was quiet when they got back, but soon it was full of people, Noah had come over also, and Argent was apparently going to stay for awhile. Stiles helped Scott change into more casual clothes, and then helped Scott go downstairs, and he set him up on the couch. 

Scott looked around the room. They’d ordered pizza on the way home from the church, and it had arrived already. Stiles set him up a plate, and Scott wondered what was going to happen now. He didn’t want anyone to ask about Rafe, and they hadn’t told anyone about the cancer yet. Scott knew they were going to have to eventually, because he was already a little too thin and his hair was eventually going to fall out. Scott looked up at Stiles, asking him silently if he had to eat the pizza. Stiles told him yes, he did, and Scott sighed. But he lifted up one of the slices and took a bite. 

Kira Yukimura was a bit late to the wake, but when she got there, she was glad to see that mostly everyone was there. She went over to Scott first, she’d not been able to make it to the funeral, but she’d already heard about what Stiles had said to the Fed. She moved over to Scott, and kissed him on the cheek. “Are you okay?” She asked, as she reached for some pizza and a paper plate. Kira also hadn’t grown up in Beacon Hills, so she didn’t know first hand what Scott had gone through, but she’d been in town at least two years and she knew that he’d had something happen with his bio dad that he didn’t talk about. 

When it had come out what Rafe was being charged with, Kira hadn’t known what to do. She had wanted to go and beat the man senseless for what he’d done to Scott. Kira didn’t even doubt that he was innocent for a minute, because anyone who really knew Scott knew that he would never lie about something like that. She couldn’t even imagine what he must be going through. She looked at him, she could tell something else was up. She just didn’t know what. Stiles had gone across the room to get another soda out of the fridge. Leaning a bit closer, so only Scott could hear her, she asked, “What’s going on, Scott? I know that it’s not just the funeral. What’s wrong?” 

It hit him how perceptive Kira was yet again. It seemed that that was always happening with her. Scott sighed as he looked back at her. “If I tell you, you have to promise to keep it to yourself for now. We have to tell everyone eventually, but right now we’re trying to keep it quiet.” Scott waited until she’d nodded. He trusted Kira explicitly. She’d never done anything that would lead him to think he couldn’t trust her. Scott told her the entire story about the cancer, and watched her almond eyes fill with tears. He handed her a tissue. “I’m going…. I have to be positive about it…. I can’t think about it negatively.” 

He was saved from saying anything more when Stiles came back. He sat down next to Scott, setting a Diet Pepsi in front of him. Scott kissed him. “You’re too good to me.” He said, his tone light. He really hoped that Stiles didn’t guess he’d told Kira. Stiles was perceptive as well. Scott brushed his hand over his hair, and took another bite of pizza. He could only eat two pieces, and put the plate back down. That’s when Argent made his way over. 

“Guys, can I speak to Scott alone for a moment?” He asked, and sharing a look, Kira and Stiles stood, after Stiles had set his gaze on Argent before he walked away. Argent knew that look and what it meant. Chris sat down in the seat Kira had vacated and looked at Scott. “I don’t know what your mother’s told you, but she and I…. we’re kind of involved. I know what you’re going through. I want you to know if you need any help with paying medical bills…. I’m here. I don’t want your mother to have to worry about anything. Especially being in debt. So I want you to promise me you’ll let me help if you need it.” 

Scott looked at him then, with an eyebrow raised. “I don’t know if Ma wanted you to tell me that.” He said, but he was kind of impressed with Argent’s courage in admitting it. Scott didn’t know what to say to what he’d said he would do for him. Scott reached to get his soda. “I know she didn’t want you to tell me that you’re dating. And for the record, I’m against it. Only because I know you’re still not over your wife. I actually like you. You’re scary as hell, but you mean well.” Scott could feel eyes on him, and he didn’t even need to look to know it was Stiles. It was cute how overprotective he was. 

“Look, I know you helped Stiles and I with all that money. And honestly, it was a very generous gesture, and we really appreciate it. We do. For the record, we didn’t tell Ma, I didn’t want her to feel like what she was able to give us wasn’t as good as you what you gave us. Which of course we don’t think, but I know she would. And I want to spare her that.” Scott sipped his Diet Pepsi before he said anything more. “I know that you want to help. I know you’re a good guy. And you are, Argent. You won’t hurt my mom intentionally, I know that.” Scott didn’t want to take his money to pay for things. Even if it would be appreciated. Scott was sure that what he’d gotten from Rafe was going to take care of it. Even if he didn’t want to take it. Stiles had made the argument that without it, they’d be paying medical bills for years. 

“You don’t have to help me. I don’t… I can’t take that from you. I just can’t. I know that you’re just trying to do good by me and Ma. You aren’t my dad, though. You aren’t. I have a dad. He’s standing over there talking to Lyds’ mom.” He said, gesturing to Noah, who was in fact talking to Natalie Martin. Deaton, Scott’s boss, was here somewhere too. He was a quiet man, he tended to gravitate towards a quiet corner at parties. “I just, I can’t let you do that. We’re going to be fine. Whether I want it or not, Rafe left me quite a bit money. I won’t have a problem paying any medical bills.” 

That was news to Chris, and he wondered if Melissa knew that. If she had and hadn’t told him, he wasn’t sure he liked that. Chris was trying to build a relationship with her. He also knew that Noah Stilinski was after her. He wasn’t stupid, and it wasn’t a large town. Rumors passed around like wildfire. Chris reached for another slice of pizza. “We can talk about what your mother wants you to know later. I don’t know that I blame you for taking the money. You might not want it, but it’s the right thing to do. He hurt you. He hurt you more than anyone can hurt a person can hurt someone. Especially when it’s your own son.” His fingers clenched and unclenched. He could hardly believe that Rafe had done that to his own son. 

What kind of person was that twisted? Chris met Melissa’s eyes across the room, and he could tell she needed to talk to him. “You will be okay, Scott. I know that you will. You are going to beat this thing, and then you’re going on to live your life with your husband. I know that, I have faith in you.” He stood, after clapping Scott on the shoulder gently. He knew why Stiles had stationed him on the couch. Stiles was trying to help him keep his strength. Chris had known that Scott hadn’t been just leaning on Stiles because he was his husband, he’d been leaning on him because he was having trouble walking on his own. “I need to get back to your mother. If you need me, you know how to find me.” 

As he watched Argent walk away, Scott wondered how he was going to get his mother to reconsider dating him? At least, for now. There was too much going on, and Scott knew that Argent was on the rebound. Stiles came back as soon as he’d walked away. Scott answered the question in Scott’s expression. “He wanted to offer to pay my medical expenses.” He said. Stiles’ eyes widened. “I know. I told him we didn’t need him to. I don’t want to take his money if I don’t have to. Especially since I know this relationship isn’t going to last.” Scott said, and leaned closer to Stiles, who immediately wrapped an arm around him. 

“He told me about him and Ma.” Scott said, his hand tracing circles on Stiles’ shirt. He’d opted not to change for the wake. Scott knew that everyone had to be wondering what was up at least a little bit, because Scott was dressed in a pair of casual sweatpants and three shirts, there was a tank top, a tee shirt, and a sweatshirt on top of all of that. It was 90 degrees outside. Scott traced more circles, and was quiet for a moment before he spoke again. “I think we should tell everyone about…. About me being sick.” 

That made Stiles lift Scott’s head so he could look at him. “Scotty, baby, I…. I don’t think I can get through telling everyone that…. That you’re….” Stiles couldn’t even say it, and tears were gathering in his eyes. “If I say it out loud… it makes it real. I know it is real… especially to you. But I can’t. I can’t say it out loud. I can’t. I can’t.” Stiles said, and started to really cry, and Scott immediately wrapped him in his arms. Stiles buried his head in Scott’s neck, he really couldn’t say it. He wasn’t ready yet. He would do whatever Scott needed him to do, but he couldn’t do that right now. Stiles knew he wouldn’t make it through that conversation. 

“It’s okay, baby. We don’t have to say anything.” Scott said, whispering in Stiles’ ear. He didn’t know that he blamed Stiles for not wanting to say it out loud. Scott hadn’t really said it out loud until he’d told Kira a few minutes ago. He knew exactly what Stiles meant. It was real to him now. It had been before, but it still had felt like some weird dream. But it was out there, someone besides the three of them and Noah knew. Scott knew it was really happening. He sniffled, tears filling his own eyes. Stiles pulled back to wipe at his cheeks. “I honestly, I am so grateful for you telling off that guy today.” Scott remembered who he was. He’d worked with Rafe since Scott was a little kid. He also knew that the guy was a closet homosexual who’d had a crush on Rafe. 

Brushing some tears off Scott’s cheeks, Stiles said, “That’s my job. I know you would have done it for me. You are the best thing in my life, Scott James McCall-Stilinski. And you always will be. You’re my family. You’ve been my family since I was four years old. I’m not going anywhere, ever. Remember our first kiss? We were 13 years old, and neither of us knew what we were doing. But I told you then, that I loved you more than anyone’s loved anyone.” Stiles brushed more tears off Scott’s face. “I will always be there to help you fight your battles. You never have to do anything alone ever again. You understand me?” He asked softly, and Scott nodded. 

As he stared into Scott’s beautiful melted chocolate eyes, Stiles was transported back five years to that kiss. He would never forget it, even when he lived to be 90 years old in a home. 

_Five years ago_

It was a rainy Saturday, and Stiles was with Scott, they were playing video games in his room. Stiles knew something was up with Scott, he’d been quiet for awhile. They were playing a wrestling game, none of those Halo games for them. Stiles loved Mass Effect, though. Stiles nudged Scott with his shoulder. “Hey, Scotty, what’s up?” Stiles asked. He hadn’t told Scott how he felt yet, but he was getting closer. Scott wasn’t super observant, so Stiles knew that he didn’t have a clue. Stiles thought that was super cute, actually. He had come out to him, though. Stiles hadn’t wanted to hide that from him, not if he didn’t have to. 

Scott toyed with his Xbox controller, and then leaned over, pressing his lips to Stiles’. He had been thinking about it for weeks. They were sitting on the floor in front of the bed, and he pushed Stiles back against it, cupping the back of Stiles’ head. Scott kissed him till they were both breathless, and he knew that Stiles had kissed back. Scott broke the kiss to breathe, and they stared at each other for a moment. Scott said, “Stiles, I’m in love with you. I think I have been ever since we were kids, I just…. I didn’t know.” 

Stroking Scott’s cheek, Stiles said, “I’ve loved you since that first day in the sandbox. You…. you’re my whole life, Scott. I love you more than anyone’s ever loved anyone. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. And fyi, I knew you felt the same way. You just needed to realize it. I’ve been waiting. I’m impatient, you left me waiting too long.” Scott smiled and laughed a little, and so did Stiles. He let his finger move down Scott’s face, tracing along his jawline. “I love you, I love you and I always will. Forever. You understand? You will never know what it’s like to be without me.” Stiles promised him. 

With that, Scott kissed him again, and Stiles kissed back just as hard. The game was forgotten, as they kissed hungrily, as if they would never kiss again. 

_Present day_

“Hey, come back.” Scott said, smiling slightly and brushing his hand through Stiles’ hair. He didn’t know what was going to happen next, but he knew that he was going to make it, he had Stiles. Scott didn’t want to ever know what it was like without him. And he knew that he wouldn’t have to know. He laid his head on Stiles’ shoulder again, his eyes threatening to close. Scott was going to fall asleep again, he knew it. It had been a long day already. He let his eyes close, knowing that he was safe from everything in his husband’s arms. 

Stroking Scott’s back, Stiles knew he was going to sleep. Stiles was scared. He was more scared than he’d ever been in his whole entire life. He knew losing Scott was a real possibility, and he was terrified. Scott was only 18 years old, he had his whole life ahead of him. Stiles cast his glance around the wake, he knew that there wasn’t much time left. They only had so much time to keep the cancer news to themselves. Stiles had already noticed that Allison and Lydia had noticed how thin he was. That’s why Stiles had dressed him in warm clothes, he was always cold now. He thought that if he’d gotten him a blanket it would be too much. 

Looking down at his husband, Stiles knew that he couldn’t do this. He couldn’t do this, watch Scott go through all of this. Stiles didn’t know how he could handle it. Scott…. Watching him throw up for so long the night before, and then having to help him into the bed, it had hurt him. It had hurt him more than anything had hurt him his entire life. Except losing his mom. And now Scott was sick. He couldn’t…. It was going to take every bit of strength he had to do this. But he also knew that he’d do whatever he had to to keep Scott. To keep him safe, to keep him alive. Stiles leaned and kissed the top of Scott’s head. He didn’t move, just kept sleeping. 

“I promise you, baby, you will always be with me. Forever and always.” Stiles said, stroking Scott’s back. He just wondered how long forever was going to be. 

 

_**Author’s note: So, I hope ya’ll are still hanging in. I don’t know why I’m torturing my precious baby puppy that is Scott. I’m choosing to blame the muses. I don’t want to, they made me. XD. They’re just bitches like that. Anyway, I hope ya’ll like, and if you feel like reviewing, great. And for the record, since apparently it’s not clear, this fic is AU. I thought it was obvious, but I guess not. And YES, another chapter without smut! I am super proud of myself. Don’t worry, I’m SURE that will come back up at some point. It’s just how I am, I write gay smut more than I write anything else.** _


	6. I Need You

Chapter Six: I Need You

_One month later_

July was almost over, and everyone knew about Scott being sick. He had lost a lot of weight, and his hair had fallen out. Scott went around with a bandanna tied on his head, despite Stiles telling him he didn’t have to cover up. Scott was at home by himself, Stiles had gone to the grocery store, and Melissa was at work. Stiles didn’t like to leave Scott alone by himself these days, in case he needed help, but Scott had told him he most likely wasn’t going to get out of bed. And even if he did it would just be to go to the bathroom. 

Scott yawned, he was laying in bed, he’d been reading. He had been listening to music on his phone, and his eyes were starting to slip closed. He’d been reading a novel, Stephen King. He had picked up one to take to chemo a couple of weeks ago and had gotten hooked. Scott put his bookmark in and was going to surrender himself to sleep, when he heard Stiles’ voice downstairs. Scott was glad he was back. “Upstairs, baby!” He called down, as he moved to get up, he wanted to help Stiles if he could, although he knew he couldn’t really. 

“Don’t come down, baby, I can handle the groceries.” Stiles called up, and headed into the kitchen with some of the bags. He didn’t want Scott to come down the stairs if he didn’t have to. Stiles only had a few more bags to grab anyway. When he came out to get the rest of the bags though, he saw Scott halfway down the stairs. “Scott James.” Stiles said, but he moved to help his husband down the rest of the stairs. Stiles said, “You aren’t going to help me with the groceries.” He didn’t want Scott to think he was going to overexert himself. 

Stiles didn’t know what he was going to do with Scott, he was so stubborn. Stiles didn’t want to have to deal with Scott trying to overexert himself. Stiles helped Scott to the couch, and tucked a blanket around him. Scott wasn’t wearing warm enough clothes to suit Stiles. “You have to start wearing more layers, baby. You get too cold.” Stiles admonished, making sure the blanket was tucked around him tightly. 

Scott smiled as he watched Stiles fuss over him. “You’re so cute, Stiles.” He honestly didn’t know what he would do without him. It was something he knew he’d never have to find out. Scott brushed his hand over his bandanna, a small pang in his heart when he remembered again that all of his hair had fallen out. There was a ring at the doorbell. “I’d go get it, but you’d stop me halfway through.” Scott said, looking up at Stiles with a sheepish expression. It was true, he’d tackle Scott if he thought he could stop him, or if it wouldn’t hurt him. 

“Oh shut up.” Stiles said, rolling his eyes. He looked at Scott again, he looked so pale. “Did you throw up while I was gone?” Stiles asked, eyeing him sharply as the doorbell rang again. “Hold on!” Stiles yelled out, as he waited for Scott to answer him. When Scott shook his head no, Stiles looked at him skeptically, but he headed to the door anyway. When he opened it, it was Kira. “Hey, Kira.” Stiles said, stepping back to let her in. He didn’t know why she was here, but he hoped it was for something good. They needed some good news. 

“Scotty’s in the living room.” Stiles said. “I have some more groceries to bring in, but you can go on in.” He told her, as she nodded and headed into the living room. Stiles turned to watch her, she leaned to kiss Scott’s cheek. He had to admit, he was feeling very grateful for her right now. So many people thought Scott was contagious, and while he really thought that was an incredible statement about the American school system, he was glad that Kira knew he wasn’t and treated him the same as she always had. Stiles watched them a moment longer as Kira sat in the armchair by the couch, and then he went outside. 

Once Stiles was outside, Kira looked at Scott. “So, how are you? I know you don’t tend to tell the truth when Stiles is in the room.” She knew it was because he was trying to spare Stiles how sick he really was, and she wasn’t sure that she blamed him. For the record though she wished he would tell him, Stiles could only help if he knew everything. Kira didn’t want to see Scott suffer when she knew he could feel at least a little bit better. Kira watched him carefully, and she knew that he was thinking about what to tell her. Scott could be really cagey when he wanted to be, but it wasn’t often. Kira knew that he was the most honest person she knew. 

Scott sighed. Kira knew him better than he’d like to admit. “I’m not…” He stopped. He wasn’t sure he wanted to tell her exactly how badly he felt. Scott sighed again and he said, “He just asked me if I threw up today… and I did.” Scott had thrown up a lot of the day, actually. Thankfully Stiles had either been at the grocery store or asleep. Scott had had chemo the day before, and that was always draining. Scott didn’t blame Stiles for not sleeping when he saw Scott so sick after chemo. Scott had to admit, he didn’t like seeing Stiles seeing him sick. Scott wished he could change things, so Stiles didn’t have to see this. 

“I just, Kira, he’s seeing me go through all of this…. It’s hard on him too. I can’t do this to him. He’s my husband, and I love him. I hate that he has to deal with this. We’re supposed to go to college in a month. We’re going to be stuck here, I can’t travel.” Scott hated what this was doing. He really did. What was he supposed to do? Scott had so been looking forward to UCLA. He was going to be a vet, like Deaton. Scott loved animals. 

Kira saw Stiles coming in, so she waited until he was in the kitchen with the groceries, before she replied. “Scott, he can only help you if you tell him what’s going on.” She said. “You have to be honest with him.” Kira had to admit, she didn’t like how sick and pale Scott looked. She was worried for him. Kira didn’t like this. She didn’t know how to deal with it. She and Scott had kissed during spin the bottle once, and she had to admit, she’d dreamed about that kiss a million times. She’d known that there was never any chance for them, but it hadn’t stopped her. It also didn’t help that he was incredibly gorgeous and totally in love with Stiles. That made him a bit irresistible to some people. 

It didn’t help that he knew she was right. “I know you’re right, Kira.” He said, as he heard Stiles putting things away in the kitchen. Scott wondered how long he could keep Stiles from seeing how sick he was getting. He didn’t want to do it forever, but at least a little while longer. “Stiles, baby, can you bring me a ginger ale?” He called out, hating to ask him, but he really needed one, and he didn’t want to throw up in front of Stiles if he could help it. Ginger ale seemed to really help him, more than he wanted to admit. 

When Stiles came in, bringing him a glass of ginger ale and some saltines, Scott looked at him a bit nervously. Stiles wasn’t stupid, Scott knew he might know more than he was letting on. “Thanks, baby.” Scott said, taking a sip of the ginger ale, but leaving the crackers on the table. He met Stiles’ brown eyes fearlessly, and he said, “I need to let my stomach settle a little, but I swear, I’ll eat them.” It was true, he’d try. But he didn’t know that they’d stay down. It was more than he wanted to admit to Stiles, especially with Kira sitting right there. 

Scrutinizing his husband, Stiles wondered how true that was. “I want you to at least try, Scott James McCall-Stilinski.” He said, and Scott was doing his best not to roll his eyes, he always did that when Stiles full named him. “I mean it.” Stiles said, keeping his gaze on Scott longer than Scott might have wanted him to. He wanted him to know he was serious. Stiles was taking the taking care of Scott thing seriously. He knew that Scott appreciated it, he could tell by the way Scott tried to do whatever he could so Stiles didn’t have to do as much. Stiles knew that Scott was sicker than he was saying, too. Scott thought he was so slick sometimes. It was kind of cute. Stiles kept Scott’s gaze until Scott had given him a small nod, meaning he would try and eat the saltines. 

Going back into the kitchen, Stiles felt the whole weight of it hit him at once, and his knees almost buckled. Stiles grabbed a hold of the counter, and he felt tears rushing to his eyes. He didn’t want to Scott to see how upset he was. Stiles was doing his best to hide his feelings from Scott. The scared, he might not make it ones. Stiles closed his eyes, tears falling off his chin. He could feel a panic attack coming on, he’d used to get them when his mom was sick. Stiles waited, counting to ten, trying to calm himself down. They weren’t dangerous, but if he didn’t get to calm down, he could pass out. That had happened before. Stiles kept his eyes closed tight, and he was gripping the counter so hard his knuckles were turning white. 

That was when there was a knock at the back door, and Deaton stuck his head in the doorway. “Stiles?” He asked, and came into the kitchen. “Are you alright?” Deaton didn’t know what he could do, and as soon as he stepped in the kitchen, Stiles had his arms around him, hugging him. Deacon knew he was dealing with a lot, almost as much as Scott was, and he understood how much harder it must have been for him, because he didn’t feel he could talk to anyone. Deacon hugged him back, and he said, “It’s going to be okay, Stiles. Just breathe, focus on my voice.” 

When Stiles had seen Deaton, he hadn’t even hesitated. He’d hugged him tightly. Stiles didn’t know what he was going to do, he couldn’t lose Scott. He held onto him until he thought he’d calmed down, and pulled back. Stiles sniffled, but he was mostly calmed down. “I’m sorry, Alan.” He said, he didn’t like to lean on people, he didn’t like people to see what was really inside. There was a scratching at the back door, and Stiles looked at Deaton. “Alan, what’s that?” He asked, a bit sternly. It sounded like a dog. Stiles wasn’t sure he had the energy for a dog, although he knew that Scott would love a dog. He was so all about animals, especially dogs. 

Deaton gave him a sheepish grin, he knew that Stiles didn’t want to talk about what had just happened. He opened the back door, and a puppy, a golden lab, came trotting in, and as soon as the puppy saw Scott, he took off for the living room happily. Deaton went back outside and came in with some puppy food, a squeaky toy, and a bowl for the food to go in. “I couldn’t resist, I was reading up that dogs are really good for cancer patients. “His name is Steve.” He knew how much Scott loved Captain America. And honestly, Deaton really thought that Scott could be a superhero if he really wanted to be. 

“I thought he might help, you know how much Scott loves dogs.”

There was an excited yell from the living room, and then Scott’s laugh. Stiles actually welled up again when he heard it, it had been a long time since he’d heard Scott laugh. Stiles was quiet for a moment, trying to compose himself. “Alan, if I hadn’t heard my husband laugh for the first time in weeks, I’d be kicking your ass right now.” Stiles told him, he watched Scott and Kira interact with the puppy, who was looking like he was in doggie heaven, licking Scott all over his face, tail wagging. He obviously knew who the alpha was around here. Stiles brushed tears out of his eyes and grabbed some food to put away. Honestly, he knew that that puppy was going to do wonders for Scott, and he hated that he had to admit that to himself. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t like dogs, but he didn’t know that he had it in him to take care of Scott and the puppy. But he also knew that he couldn’t refuse Scott anything, no matter what he did. Stiles couldn’t tell him they couldn’t have the dog. Stiles moved back to the counter, tears brushing his eyes again, Scott was still laughing, and talking to the puppy in a baby voice. Stiles had to admit, that was a huge thing for him, to see Scott interact with a puppy. His whole face lit up, and it was like it was Christmas morning when you were seven years old and you knew Santa had come. Scott loved animals, almost as much as he loved Stiles. 

“Seriously, Deaton, I could kill you.” 

Alan looked at him, wondering if he should acknowledge what had just happened, even if he knew that Stiles didn’t want to talk about it. He glanced in the living room, watching Scott interact with Steve. Alan knew that this had been the right thing as soon as he saw Scott’s pale and too thin face light up when the puppy crawled around him on the couch. Deaton loved him like a son. He hated that Scott was going through this, and he wanted to do whatever he could to help. “I know, you’re skeptical. But you know you can’t tell him he can’t have the puppy.”

This was true, Deaton knew without a doubt. Stiles shot him a glare, and Deaton couldn’t help but smile to himself a bit. He knew he was right. “I’m sorry, Stiles, I just… I want him to get better.” This was when Deaton’s voice broke a little, and they shared a look. Deaton was quiet for awhile before he spoke again. “Scott needs something that he can turn to for those moments when you aren’t there. He needs someone else to love him unconditionally. He needs to feel like he’s still useful, like he’s not just the guy with cancer.” His voice broke again, but he kept going. “That dog will do that for him. None of us can know what Scott’s feeling or thinking, but he can talk to Steve. He can tell it all to him, and Steve will listen. He won’t be able to commiserate, but that won’t matter. Scott will have gotten it out.” 

Whether Stiles wanted to admit it or not, the man was right. “I hate when you’re right, old man.” Stiles sighed, as he put the last of the groceries away. “Do you want to stay for dinner? I’m doing burgers on the grill, Scott said he wanted to try and eat one, it’s been a few days since he had more than saltines and ginger ale.” Stiles didn’t think he’d be able to hold one down, since chemo had been the day before, but again, he couldn’t refuse Scott anything. 

He led them into the living room, and Stiles leaned down to kiss Scott softly. “I told Deaton I was going to kill him.” Stiles said, brushing his hand across Scott’s pale cheek. “I can’t take that puppy away from you.” Stiles’ voice wasn’t as strong as he’d like it to be, but he knew that Scott wouldn’t comment on it. Not with Deaton and Kira in the room. Stiles couldn’t even tell him what it meant to him to hear Scott laughing, to hear Scott _happy_. Stiles kept his watery gaze on Scott, waiting till he calmed to look at anyone else. “I asked Deaton if he wanted to stay for dinner, he’s not given me an answer yet. Kira, you want to stay too?” Stiles asked, he knew they’d both come to check up on Scott, and he was touched that they had. With Lydia and Allison already in LA, they didn’t have their old gang around. Malia was still in town, but Stiles hadn’t heard from her and no one else had, either. He knew she was at least okay, from the scuttlebutt in town. Beacon Hills was too small to not hear stuff like something happened to someone. 

“What’s his name, Deaton?” Scott asked, and he smiled when Deaton told him it was Steve. Scott knew why he was named that. Scott reached to pet Steve, who was happily crawling all over the couch around Scott, crawling on him, he was currently in Scott’s lap, trying to lick at his face. Scott grinned and laughed as Steve’s tail brushed Stiles’ leg as he licked Scott’s face. Scott met Stiles’ eye, and he knew that his husband was holding back the emotion. “Can you guys give us a minute?” Scott asked. “Go get something to drink, I think Ma’s got some beers in the fridge, Deaton.” He said, and watched them go. 

As soon as they were gone, Scott tugged Stiles next to him on the couch, and brushed some of the tears off Stiles’ face. “It’s okay, Stiles.” Scott said, meeting his brown eyes. They reminded Scott of melted chocolate. He wasn’t able to keep the small smile off his face as Steve poked his head in between them, eager to get to Stiles too. Scott watched as Steve licked Stiles’ face, and he couldn’t help the smile. “I know you think we can’t handle this. But we can, Stiles. You know how much I’ve always wanted a puppy.” 

While that was true, Stiles didn’t like to admit it. He reached out, cupping Scott’s chin, it was thinner than he wanted it to be. “Scott, you know I can’t refuse you anything. But…” His voice wobbled, and he kept talking. “But when you… when you saw that puppy, you laughed. Your entire face lit up like Christmas morning. I can’t take that puppy away from you.” Stiles watched as the puppy moved to Scott, settling in his lap, tail wagging against Scott’s thin side. Stiles sighed. At least he had a collar, which meant he had papers and he was registered. Deaton had really gone the extra mile. 

“You laughed, Scott. Do you know how long it’s been since I heard you laugh? I’m just… I’m overjoyed to see you happy about something.” Stiles said, watching Steve, he was looking up at Scott with his puppy eyes, his tail sticking out of his mouth in that way dogs had of breathing, and his tail was still wagging. “You need this. As much as I hate to admit it, because you know I hate to admit when Alan’s right,” they both smiled and Stiles laughed a little, “You need this puppy. You need this puppy for when….” Stiles cleared his throat, his tears were filling his eyes again. “For when you can’t talk to me. And I know there’s times you can’t talk to me.”

“Hey, no.” Scott said, wiping tears off Stiles’ cheeks. “I can always talk to you, baby. I love you. I love you more than anything in this world. I don’t want you to ever think that I can’t talk to you.” Scott said, he hated how perceptive Stiles was sometimes. He knew that he had to make him believe that that wasn’t true, though, even if it was sometimes. But it was only because Scott was trying to spare Stiles pain that he couldn’t talk to him. It wasn’t because he didn’t trust him or anything like that. Scott couldn’t bear to hurt him. Scott’s hand moved over Steve, petting him softly, and Steve let him, laying his head on his paws. 

Scott looked down at the puppy in his lap, and reaching out with his other hand, he took Stiles’ hand in his, lacing his fingers tightly with his husband’s. “Stiles… I wasn’t honest with you. I did throw up today. I was throwing up most of the morning and part of the afternoon.” He was quiet as he sorted through his thoughts. “I didn’t want you to know.. But only because I don’t want you to have to worry about me 24/7. I know you do anyway, but I don’t want to be the one to add to it.” His voice was soft, and he couldn’t look Stiles in the eye. He felt awful for what he’d done, even if he would do it all over again, to save Stiles the hurt. 

At that, Stiles reached out with his free hand and tilted Scott’s chin up. He looked into his brown eyes, the only thing in Scott’s face that had stayed the same since this whole cancer thing. “Scott James, I know why you did lie to me. You’re trying to spare me what you think hurts me. I don’t want you to ever do that. If I’m going to take care of you, I need to know it all. Even the stuff you don’t want to tell me.” Stiles wiped some tears that had fallen out of Scott’s eyes off his cheek. Leaning out, he kissed him, tasting the salt of both of their tears on his lips. When he’d pulled back to breathe, he looked Scott in the eyes. “I love you, I will always love you. No matter what you tell me. I’m always going to worry about you, healthy or well. I need you to promise me, that no matter how sick you are, you tell me.” 

After a pause, Stiles continued. “I want you to tell me everything. I know that you’re trying to save me the hurt. I know that. And I love you so much for that. I didn’t think I could love you more, but I do. I love you more for that. You’re the one going through this, Scott. I want you to worry about you, not me. You never put yourself first. It’s okay to with this. If I’m going to take care of you, I have to have all the information. Okay? Please, promise me you won’t keep anything from me, no matter what it is. No matter how much you think it might hurt me. Because even if it does, I need to know. It kills me to see you like this, Scotty, and I need to do what I can to stop it.” He was crying by the time he was done with that speech. 

Brushing tears off Stiles’ cheeks, Scott said, “I promise, I’ll tell you.” He wondered if he really did mean that. He wasn’t sure that he did. He wanted to mean it. Scott was always going to be the one who was trying to save Stiles from being hurt. It had been like that their whole lives. He knew that’s why he hadn’t told him about what Rafe had done to him till they were teenagers. He hadn’t wanted Stiles to worry about him. He hadn’t wanted to ruin Stiles’ karma by making Stiles want to kill Rafe. Scott had only told him because he’d asked about the scars. Scott hadn’t been able to lie to him. Even though every fiber of his being had wanted to. Because once you knew something like that, you couldn’t unlearn it. He knew that, and as much as it hurt him, Scott hadn’t been able to bring him into that until he had to. 

“Stiles, I know you know how much I love you. I would die for you.” Scott knew that was so much scarier right now, what with what he was going through, but it was true. “You… you’re the best thing in my life. I will never ever regret being with you. Even if…” Scott stopped, his voice thick as tears slid down his face. “Even if I don’t make it. You need to know that I have loved you my entire life, and I wouldn’t take any of it back. I don’t have any regrets when it comes to you.” Scott sniffled, tears falling off his chin and onto Steve. He leaned up, licking Scott’s face. It was as if he could tell Scott was sad. “I will never ever regret you. You are the single most important thing to me. I know that I did right in this world, because I loved you. Because you loved me.” 

Tears were falling off both of their faces by now. Scott reached out and touched Stiles’ chest, right where his heart was. “I can go knowing that I lived the best life I could live, because this heart in here is mine. And even if it’s my time to go, I know that you will always love me, even if you move on and find someone else.” 

Stiles brushed some tears off Scott’s face, he was crying so hard he wasn’t sure he could even see him. “No, Scott James. You aren’t going anywhere.” Stiles managed to choke out, reaching up and brushing more tears from Scott’s face. He kept his eyes on those brown pools of melting chocolate, his hand tightening in Scott’s. “You are going to make it through this. And there will never be anyone… even if you… don’t. I know that you’re it for me. If I….” He stopped, his chin trembling. “Even if I lose you to this, I will never be with anyone ever again. You are it. You’re my person. Death cannot stop true love. It can only delay it for awhile.” He said, quoting their favorite movie, even it had come out several years before they were born. 

“You are my Buttercup, Scott. You are my entire life. I will be devastated if you don’t make it, but I know that you will.” Stiles said, shaking his head, and brushing more tears off Scott’s chin. “You are the best thing that I’ve ever had in my life. You loved me, you were there when my mom died. When everyone was treating me like I was glass that was going to break, you treated me like you always have. You knew that’s what I needed. You didn’t even hesitate. I can’t…” Stiles sniffled, a sob getting stuck in his throat. Scott leaned out and kissed him, and Stiles cupped the back of his head. 

“You aren’t going anywhere, you hear me, Scott James? You don’t get to leave me. You don’t get to go off to heaven and leave me here without you.” 

Sobbing, Scott reached for a tissue, and he wiped Stiles’ face with it, and then he kissed him, drawing him closer, Steve barking a bit but still burrowed deeper into Scott’s lap. “I won’t, okay? You don’t have to worry, I promise, I’m not going anywhere.” Scott said. It wasn’t something that he believed, necessarily, because he knew how bad it was. But he knew that Stiles needed to hear it. He would say whatever he had to to make Stiles feel better. He reached up, his fingers moving through Stiles’ hair, rewarded with Stiles’ eyes sliding shut briefly. “I promise, I won’t go up to heaven and leave you here.”

It was a hard thing to promise. But Scott knew that he’d do whatever he had to do keep it. Scott leaned and rested his head in Stiles’ neck, letting out a breath, trying to calm down. They had already been together for five and a half years, and Scott knew if he made it through this, they’d be together for the rest of their lives, however long that might be. Scott mumbled, “I love you, Stiles McCall-Stilinski.” He didn’t know who he’d made happy at some point to get Stiles, but he knew that he’d never take him for granted. Scott didn’t think he could even imagine a world where Stiles didn’t exist. Let alone one where Stiles wasn’t his. 

Stiles held him, and then he said, “I’m going to go and start the burgers. You stay in here, rest. You need your rest if you were throwing up all day.” Stiles tilted Scott’s head up, and he kissed him, softly and tenderly, and when he pulled away, he held Scott’s gaze. “You’ve still got me.” He told him, it was a private joke between the two of them. Scott nodded, and Stiles wiped his eyes with a tissue. “You will always have me.” Stiles told him, and stood, going to the bathroom to splash water on his face. He heard Deaton and Kira go back in the living room and join Scott, and soon there was laughter and barks ringing out.

On his way back to the kitchen, Stiles stopped to watch them, Scott was laughing as Kira was telling a story, and Steve was curled up in Scott’s lap contentedly, squeaking the squeak toy Deaton had brought with him. Stiles knew that this could all end tomorrow, but he couldn’t let himself think that way. Scott had to make it. “I love you so much, Scott.” Stiles said under his breath, and he knew that it didn’t matter if Scott couldn’t hear him. Because he knew Scott knew. They didn’t have to tell each other, it was something that they just inherently knew. Stiles knew that if he never said it out loud to Scott again, he knew that Scott would always know. Stiles watched them a bit longer, watching Scott’s face light up with a smile as he told Deaton and Kira a story. 

“He’s mine. Forever.” Stiles whispered to himself, and went into the kitchen to get out the beef patties. 

Later that evening, Deaton and Kira had left, and Scott was asleep on one end of the couch, Steve on the floor beside him, chewing on his toy. Stiles was awake, Scott’s head in his lap, and he was running his hand along Scott’s side as he watched _The Princess Bride_. Scott had made it twenty minutes in, and he had passed out. Honestly, Stiles hadn’t been surprised. He was drinking a beer, knowing that if Melissa did happen to get home she wouldn’t bitch at him about it. To be honest, he’d already had some Jack and Coke, and he was feeling pretty good. 

Speaking of Melissa, she came in, closing the door softly behind her, even though it was only ten o’clock. And speaking of drunk, she seemed to be herself, as she tripped over the coat rack. Stiles cursed under his breath, not because Melissa had let loose, but he didn’t want Scott to wake up. Even though he knew that Scott would sleep through the apocalypse, he could sleep through just about anything. Stiles, getting up a little unsteadily, moving Scott’s head carefully, got up and walked slowly into the foyer, and took in Melissa. She was definitely drunk, and she wasn’t alone. Argent was with her. Stiles gave him a look. “Argent.” He said, the reproach in his tone was evident, he knew that Argent would hear it. 

Then he looked into Melissa’s brown eyes, so much like Scott’s. She was Latina, and Rafe had been Italian. It had made Scott some beautiful skin. Whenever Stiles looked at Melissa’s skin he thanked God for her having Scott. He knew that it wasn’t fair that Scott had ended up with a dad like Rafe, but he knew that Melissa would never regret having Scott. “Ma, you’re plastered. Are you okay?” 

Melissa knew she’d gotten too drunk. She hadn’t meant for Chris to have to come home with her. She still hadn’t told the boys yet. Melissa brushed her hand through her black hair, and stumbled a bit, Chris catching her. “I’m fine, Stiles.” She said, her words slurring. “Chris made sure I got home.” She told him, his car was back at the restaurant. She couldn’t believe how much she’d drank. She reached to put her keys on the table by the door, they kept them in a bowl there, just a bit out of sight of the door. Melissa was so unsteady on her feet, she leaned into Chris some more. 

“Is Scott okay? I didn’t wake him, did I?” She asked, as Chris tried to hold her steady, her knees were buckling a bit. Melissa had to admit, she thought she deserved to at least drink into a stupor, her son was dying. Melissa knew how hard it was for him, she was a nurse. Melissa kicked off her heels, and she lost three inches. She watched as Stiles, who was a neat freak, move them to their spot by the stairs. Melissa sized up Stiles, he seemed like he was drunk, too. But she didn’t blame him, he had been so terrific and on the ball since Scott had gotten diagnosed, and she knew that he had to let loose some steam too, Scott was his husband. 

Stiles met Argent’s eyes, and then he looked back at Melissa. “I promise, you didn’t wake him up. He’s been in there sleeping away for at least an hour.” Stiles said, knowing that she could probably tell that he was half in the bag himself, but he wasn’t worried she was going to speak up about it. “Why don’t you let Chris take you up to bed? Sleep it off, Ma.” Stiles didn’t blame her a bit for letting loose. She worked way too hard, and she’d been holding everything about Scott inside. He knew it had to be killing her. He knew it had to be, because it was killing him. “Okay, Ma?” He asked, wondering if she’d even heard him. 

When she nodded at him, and patted his cheek, Stiles met Argent’s eyes again, and there seemed to be something unspoken between them that they’d never tell Scott about this. Stiles at least could admit that that was decent of him. Stiles said, “And then Chris is going to go sleep on the couch, after I get Scott upstairs, aren’t you, Argent?” Stiles knew that he was most likely stuck here, he could leave in Melissa’s car, but he knew that Argent would never do that. He’d just call for a ride or have Melissa take him back to his car in the morning. Stiles stared at him, as if daring Argent to contradict him. Stiles didn’t want Scott to know about this, it was bad enough that Argent was going to be there in the morning. Although with luck, Scott would sleep through to the next day, at least till mid morning, and Argent would have gone home by then. 

Chris met his eyes, and he nodded. It was unspoken that Scott wouldn’t know about this. He tightened his grip on Melissa. “Come on, Lissa, I’ll take you upstairs.” Chris said, he didn’t know what to say to Stiles, he knew that the boy was drunk. Chris didn’t think that it was the best idea, but he didn’t know how to tell him that it wasn’t. Chris had lost a spouse to an illness, he knew how hard it was, and Stiles was still just an 18 year old kid. Most kids his age were gearing up to go to college, and he was dealing with chemo, watching his husband waste away in front of him, and not being able to do a thing about it but be there for him. Make him comfortable. 

“I’ll make sure she gets in bed, then you let me know when you’ve got Scott in bed.” Chris said, his eyes meeting Stiles’. Chris moved away then to help Melissa up the stairs. Chris hadn’t drank a drop, he’d watched Melissa get sloppy drunk, and she at least ate her meal. He had taken her to dinner in the next town, lots of gossips in Beacon Hills. Chris was fine with going public, but he knew that Melissa wasn’t it. A part of him was wondering if she had feelings for Noah, and that’s why she’d been dragging her feet when it came to them. Chris didn’t know if he really wanted to know the answer to that question though, in case his suspicions were right. 

When he’d seen them reach the top of the stairs, Stiles moved back to the living room, and knelt in front of the couch, reaching out and stroking Scott’s cheek. Then he turned off the television, and nudged Scott, not gently, but not hard, either. He was too thin for that. When Scott opened his eyes, Stiles said, “Come on, baby, let’s get you upstairs, okay? It’s time for your bedtime meds anyway.” Stiles let himself smile when Scott groaned and protested, but he let Stiles help him up and go upstairs. Stiles helped Scott to the bed, making sure that the blankets covered him, and as Scott started to close his eyes, Stiles said, “Not yet, let me go and get your meds.” 

They were in the bathroom vanity, and he moved to get them out. There were so many. Stiles took them out of the bottles one by one, gathered them in the tiny cup they kept for the purpose, and then filled the small Iron Man cup by the faucet up with water and went back into the bedroom. It struck him as he went to the bed to roust Scott to take his meds that this was going to be his life for the foreseeable future. How was that fair? He handed the cups to Scott, and he took them, handing the cups back, and then laying back, his eyes slipping shut immediately, and he began snoring. Watching him for a moment, Stiles fought back the tears, he didn’t want Scott to not wake up. He knew it was a possibility every time he fell asleep, and it was something that kept him from getting to sleep, every night. 

He put the cups away, and then went back to the bedroom. He knew he had to tell Argent the couch was free. Stiles stood there for a moment though, listening to Scott breathing. He couldn’t stop himself from thinking that every breath might be his last. Nothing had been making the cancer cells shrink, nothing. The only good thing was that he wasn’t getting worse. Stiles closed his eyes, listening to those breaths, each one was precious. When he’d had his fill of listening, he left the room to go and tell Argent. 

It was a race against the clock, and Stiles knew that time could be running out. And time was all he had. 

_I don’t need a lot of things,_  
I can get by with nothing  
Of all the blessings life can bring  
I’ve always needed something  
But I’ve got all I want   
When it comes to loving you  
You’re my only reason,   
You’re my only truth 

_I need you like water_  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you   
like mercy from heaven’s gate  
There’s a freedom in your arms   
That carries me through  
I need you 

_You’re the hope that moves me_  
To courage again, oh yeah  
You’re the love that rescues me  
When the cold winds rage  
And it’s so amazing, cause that’s just how you are  
And I can’t turn back now,   
‘Cause you’ve brought me too far 

 

_**Author’s note: So, I hope ya’ll liked. I am sorry it’s so angsty, but I warned this fic was getting dark. I didn’t plan any of that, it just happened. I tend to not plan too much before writing a fic, I just take the idea and run with it. It always turns out better than I ever expected that way. I know how much easier it would be if Scott was a werewolf, but that’s not going to happen in this fic. It’s AU for a reason. Just want to reiterate that. I love canon, sometimes, depending on the fandom, but I love AU more, I like tossing the characters into situations they haven’t been through in canon and see what they do. So, if that’s not your thing, now is the time to turn back. No hard feelings if you do. I am mostly writing this for me, and to celebrate Sciles. I wanted to share it with ya’ll cause who doesn’t need more Sciles in their life? Review away!** _


	7. When It Rains

Chapter Seven: When It Rains

The next morning, Melissa woke up with a huge hangover. She could hear someone moving around downstairs, and as she found the note Chris had left for her, she figured it was Stiles. She groaned, wondering what had happened last night. She didn’t remember anything past Chris dropping her off at the house. She knew he had to have helped her upstairs, there was no way she’d have made it to the bed without him. Melissa moved to sit up, and wondered if they had some eggs, it was her hangover food of choice. 

Grabbing a robe, she pulled it on and went out into the hall. She poked her head in Scott and Stiles’ open bedroom door, and Scott was sleeping. And the blanket was half off, after she’d recovered from seeing more of her son than she wanted to, she went and tugged the blanket up enough so that he wasn’t hanging brain, as they used to say in her day. Melissa noted that there were clothes on the floor, and she told herself that she wasn’t going to pick them up, no matter how much she might want to. Taking one last look at her son sleeping, peacefully, with his thumb in his mouth, she left the room, and headed down the stairs.

When she found Stiles in the kitchen, cooking eggs, she could have kissed him. He was learning so many things about her. Melissa moved to the coffee maker, and she was glad to see it was done percolating. “Morning, kiddo.” She said, watching as Stiles added some cheese to the eggs in the pan. She didn’t know what she was going to do if he knew that Chris had been with her the night before. Melissa honestly couldn’t remember what had happened. It had been a long time since she’d gotten blackout drunk, and she knew it was what Scott had to deal with that was the reason. 

“Morning, Ma.” Stiles said, he knew she’d have a hangover, and he knew what her hangover food was. He got out some bacon and added that to the other pan. He wondered how much she remembered from the night before, and he didn’t know if he wanted to talk to her about Chris. Although, he knew that she didn’t know that he knew about that already. Stiles cleared his throat. “So, Ma, are we going to talk about the fact that Argent was with you when he dropped you off last night?” 

Stiles didn’t know how to be anything but direct. He was like that with everyone. Stiles stirred the eggs with the spatula, and checked on the bacon while he waited for her to reply. He didn’t know what he was going to say if she actually confirmed that Chris had been with her. Stiles didn’t wait for her to reply, he decided to ask her if it had been a date or not, even if he knew it had been. “Was it a date?” Stiles asked curiously, watching her face as she put the creamer in her coffee, heaving a sigh. 

“I know that he was here, Ma. Don’t try to deny it.” 

Melissa sighed again. She didn’t know what she was going to say. It’s not as if she wanted to tell the truth. They had wanted to keep it to themselves as long as possible. She sighed again and said, “Yes, Stiles, it was a date. You know that if you saw me with him it was.” Melissa didn’t know what else to say about it. It’s something she hadn’t thought that she would have to deal with for awhile. “Does Scott know?” Melissa hated that she had to ask that, but she knew that she didn’t remember and possibly might not remember. “Because if he doesn’t, I would really appreciate it if you didn’t tell him. You know that I don’t want you to lie to him, but that doesn't mean that you’d be doing that. You would just not be telling him something that he wouldn’t know to ask about.” 

Boy, she was going to be Mom of the year, she told herself sarcastically. 

“Yes, he knows. But Allison came over here before she and Lydia left for UCLA to let us know. We’ve known pretty much all summer.” Stiles said, and a small part of him felt a little bit good at seeing the shock on her face. Stiles stirred the eggs and flipped the bacon over. He didn’t know what to say to her about the situation, and he wasn’t sure what she was going to say in return. It was something that he knew she hadn’t been planning on telling them yet. “Ma, it’s not that we don’t like Chris. You know that’s not it. He’s been a good friend to all of us. But Scotty and I are concerned that it’s too soon after his wife died.” 

That was hard for him to say, but he was glad that he had said it. She seemed to actually be listening to him. Stiles brushed his hand on his scruffy chin. “I’m sorry that you had to hear it like this. But I mean it. And so does Scott. We’re concerned about you getting hurt. He’s still on the rebound, you’re the first person that he’s dated since Mrs. Argent died.” Stiles took out some plates and put some eggs and bacon on them, and they both went to the table. Stiles got himself a cup of coffee and then went to the table. “Just, at least think about our concern, okay? You were so drunk last night that he had to practically carry you up the stairs. You were as drunk as I’ve ever seen you.” Stiles didn’t know what else to say. It’s not something that he’d expected to have to talk about this early in the day, it was only ten o’clock. 

Before Melissa could answer, Scott came into the room, moving slowly. His bandanna was already on his head, and he was wearing a pair of Stiles’ sweats and his Snuggie was wrapped around him as well. Scott could tell that they’d been talking about something serious by the tone in the room. Scott held up a hand when Stiles moved to jump up and get him a plate. Scott could handle it on his own. He moved to get the last plate on the counter and put a small amount of eggs on it and some bacon, and then joined them at the table. “So, what were you guys talking about?” Scott asked, looking at both of them as he spoke. 

When no one offered up the truth, Scott salted his eggs. “Ma, if this is about you dating Argent, I already know. Allison told us.” He didn’t know what she was going to say about it, whether she was going to admit it or not. “Because Ma, if you really want to know what we think, we’re worried about you getting hurt. I don’t object to it being Argent if that’s what you want. You deserve to be happy as much as we do. And I know that it’s hard to be that right now, what with all that is going on… with me.” He paused, his breath faltering a bit, causing his husband and mother to look at him in surprise. Scott finally continued. “It’s not going to get any better, and we know it. At least, not anytime soon.” 

He knew that they didn’t want to hear that, but Scott didn’t want to keep his head in the sand if he didn’t have to. “You know that I’m not going to deny how serious that my illness is.” Scott said, taking a sip of Stiles’ coffee. 

Melissa had to gather herself before she spoke. It was still hard for her to see Scott going through this. It was too much. “Scott…” She started, not sure what she was going to say. Her voice was faltering, and she knew that she was going to start crying if she didn’t get a handle on herself. “Okay, first of all, I can’t handle the idea of you being so comfortable with dying.” Melissa said, taking a deep breath and then a sip of her coffee. She didn’t know what to say to get him to think that he could beat this. She knew that he was fighting the cancer, but if he was still thinking that she wasn’t sure that she wanted him to have that mentality. 

“Scott, you are sweet to be concerned about me. I know that I raised a good son, since you are so concerned. But I can take care of myself. I promise, even if Chris is doing this on the rebound, I can handle it. You and Stiles have enough to worry about without worrying about me. You hear me? You focus on getting better. You can do this, if you fight. I know that you think you’re not going to make it, but I know that you can. I know how hard it’s going to be. But they can get that tumor shrunk and remove it, I know they can.” Her voice faltered a bit. She didn’t know what she was going to do if she lost Scott. And she knew that part of fighting things like this was part of the attitude you had about it. 

Scott reached out and touched her hand. “Ma, I know that you think that. And I promise, I’m not going to stop fighting. But I know that I’m not looking at good odds. I know that. I’m not going to let that stop me from being a realist. I know how this is going to turn out. I know that you don’t want me to think that way. And Ma, you know that I can’t help it. I don’t want to put my head in the sand.” Scott took another sip of Stiles’ coffee, who got up to get him his own cup. Scott didn’t know how to be positive about this, when they couldn’t even operate yet because the tumor was still too big. It was scary, but Scott had to be real about it. 

“I just can’t have the blind faith that you do. And I want you to promise me that you’re going to at least keep our concerns in mind. I can’t not worry about you. You’re my mom. You have always done the best you could by me, and I know that you’ll keep doing that. You’re my mom, Ma, and it’s time for me to be there for you. You need to just let me worry. I know that I don’t need more to worry about, but that doesn’t mean that I’m not going to. You are the only mom I’ve got.” This is when Scott’s voice faltered, he had a lump in his throat. 

Stiles came back in with his husband’s coffee. “Scott, we’ve got a chemo appointment in a couple of hours, okay? I know I told you but you may not have remembered.” Scott couldn’t always with all the meds he was on. He didn’t mind being the one to remind him, he didn’t mind taking care of Scott. Stiles didn’t know if he could handle any more talk about Scott’s illness and condition. He knew that changing the subject to chemo wasn’t really doing that, but he knew that Scott would go with the subject change. Stiles didn’t take his eyes off his husband, who was reaching for his coffee mug to take a sip. Stiles knew exactly how he liked his coffee. 

He listened to his family talk, and Stiles wasn’t even sure he could tell you what they were talking about. Stiles wondered if he should tell Melissa how much his dad liked her. Stiles didn’t have to have Noah say it out loud to know that he knew his dad was into her. Stiles really thought that Noah would be better for her than Argent. He’d already gone through his mourning period for Claudia. And honestly, he knew it was better than Noah hooking up with Natalie Martin, Lydia’s mom. Not that he didn’t like Natalie. He did. She was a nice woman. But he didn’t think that Noah and Natalie would work out in the end. 

It took at least an hour to get Scott ready for the chemo appointment, he wanted to be clean, and he refused to let Stiles help him in the shower and getting dressed. Stiles waited patiently for him in the bedroom, listening for Scott in case he called out for Stiles to help. Although Scott could be very stubborn, and he knew that he wasn’t going to call out for help. Stiles sat on the bed and thumbed through a comic book, and Scott came out thirty minutes after he’d gone in, and then spent the next thirty getting dressed. Some of that was deciding what to wear. 

“You ready?” Stiles asked, as Scott finished buttoning his shirt. He didn’t tend to wear nice clothes to the chemo, because he knew that he was going to spend some time throwing up afterwards. Sometimes they had to stay in the hospital a little longer than planned because he needed to be near a bucket or toilet for awhile. Stiles usually didn’t want to drive them home until he was sure that Scott would make it home in Roscoe without throwing up. Once they were in the house, fine, but he didn’t want to have to clean out the Jeep. He wouldn’t be mad if that’s what had to happen, it’s not like Scott could really help it. 

“Yeah. Just need my shoes.” Scott said, slipping his feet carefully into a pair of loafers, which he could easily get on and would keep his feet from getting puke on them unlike sandals. Scott had to hold onto Stiles’ shoulder while he did that. He didn’t know what he was going to do, it was just too much to consider. Scott reached and slid his arm through Stiles’, he knew that he’d never make it down the stairs without him. Scott let Stiles lead him out of the room and down the stairs, moving slowly. He couldn't move as well under his own steam. 

They had to stop briefly by the front door long enough for Scott to catch his breath, there were stairs on the porch to walk down to get to Stiles’ Jeep. Scott was glad they’d gotten started so early, since it took forever to get anywhere now. Scott hated that, and he knew that he was going to have to get out some of his frustrations with that somehow. He moved with Stiles down the porch steps and gave Stiles a look that clearly said that he was going to climb up into the Jeep himself. Stiles watched him as he got in though, and Scott knew he had to be okay with that. 

Once he was settled and buckled, Stiles started up the Jeep. He flipped on the radio, Scott couldn’t be in the car without the radio on. Stiles pulled out carefully, he didn’t want Scott’s breakfast to come up. Stiles didn’t know what Scott was thinking, and that scared him a little bit. He didn’t know if Scott would tell him if he asked. He knew that as much as Scott said he would tell him how he really felt, Stiles knew that that might not be the case. He watched Scott as they came to a stop at a stop light. Scott was being more quiet than he usually was. Scott was shy when it came to meeting new people, he wasn’t usually like that with Stiles. “Scott, are you okay? I know that you might be worried about Melissa. And I know that even though you said you’d tell me how you really felt, that you might not.”

It was hard for Stiles to ask that, he didn’t know if he really wanted to know what Scott was thinking about. Stiles knew that Scott was being a realist about all of this, and honestly, that was scaring the hell out of him. Stiles also knew that he couldn’t fault Scott for anything that he felt, because HE was the one going through this. Stiles knew that his own feelings were valid, but Scott was the one it was actually happening to so his got to be more important. “I know that I can’t make you tell me, but I would really like to know if you’re okay. It’s been so stressful lately and we haven’t really been talking about things.” Stiles had almost said “our issues” but they weren’t having relationship problems. They never really had had relationship problems. 

When Stiles asked him if he was okay, Scott didn’t answer right away. He knew that Stiles didn’t want to hear how he was. Scott brushed his hand over his ballcap, he didn’t like to wear a bandanna to the chemo, he preferred to wear a ballcap. He didn’t really know why. Scott looked out the window, wondering what he could say to Stiles that would ease his worries. Scott didn’t want to worry Stiles if he didn’t have to. Scott didn’t want to tell Stiles that he was ready to go if it was his time. He knew that he’d already told him that, but he didn’t want to remind him that he had said it. 

“I’m okay, Stiles.” Scott said, even if it wasn’t really true. He was nervous as always about chemo, and it was making him queasy. Scott brushed his hand through his black hair. He didn’t want to speak up about how he was really feeling. It was always a bad day when it was chemo day, he was always having to hide how he really felt from his husband. Scott sighed and looked out the window. He knew that Stiles just wasn’t ready to talk about anything that Scott felt. He understood that though, it was a hard thing they were dealing with. Scott brushed his fingers over his dark skin, with it being summer his naturally dark skin had gotten a bit darker with the time he’d spent outdoors. Even if it wasn’t a lot, he had to avoid getting sick. 

Scoffing, Stiles pulled up at a stop light. “I don’t believe that for a second. First of all, you know I notice on chemo days when you’re off. You get nervous, and that’s okay. You don’t have to hide that from me. I’ve known you my entire life and I know when you’re not feeling well.” Stiles didn’t know what he was going to do if Scott actually left him. Stiles wasn’t letting himself think about that. He didn’t know that he could handle even the thought about it. Stiles knew that that was most likely the issue, Scott wasn’t as worried about Melissa as he was about chemo. 

He turned left and the hospital was coming up on the left. He pulled in, heading straight to the employee parking lot. Everyone knew he was Melissa’s son in law and no one stopped him from parking there. Stiles stilled his hands as he turned the car off, his eyes on his lap. He didn’t know how to say what he wanted to say, and he didn’t want to make Scott’s anxiety worse. “You don’t have to feel anything that you don’t want to, I know that. I can’t make you believe that you’re going to make it through this, no matter what the odds say. I know that you’re going to be fine. I have to believe that.” 

Taking a deep breath, he turned to face Scott. “We only have a couple of minutes. I’m honestly not trying to to make you even more anxious. I just…. I know that you said you were going to tell me how you really feel, but I also know you. You still have that Captain America mentality where you’re trying to avoid hurting me. You can’t worry about hurting me. I love that you are, but I don’t want you to not tell me things. How can I take care of you if you don’t tell me what’s going on?” Tears were brushing his eyes, and Stiles cleared his throat. 

“Please, baby, you have to promise me that you’re going to tell me the big stuff.” 

Sighing too, Scott reached out and stroked some tears off Stiles’ face. “I’m sorry, Stiles, if you think I haven’t told you things.” It was true, but not as true as Stiles thought it was. Scott mostly wasn’t able to focus on what he really felt, and he couldn’t put a lot of it into words, especially to Stiles, whom Scott knew wasn’t being completely realistic about this. “I know that you want me to make it. I know that. I’m not saying I’m not going to fight. Because you know that I can’t bear the idea of you and Ma losing me.” Scott sniffled. He had to admit, he wasn’t really dealing with the Rafe feelings he still had. He knew that his father wouldn’t have been sorry that Scott was ill, and that was messing him up almost as much as the fact that his father had killed himself. 

He didn’t have to be on trial for anything that he had done. Lots of people were going to think that he was innocent and Scott was lying. Not that he could really do much about that. He didn’t know what he was going to do as far as people believing him. Scott supposed that he didn’t really care if people did or not, because he knew that it was the truth. Scott brushed some more tears off Stiles’ face. “I know that you’re wanting to do the best that you can by me. I know that. But you know I can’t….” Scott sniffled, starting to cry himself. He didn’t know how he could tell Stiles that he was prepared for death. Scott knew how hard it was going to be for Stiles to hear that. 

“I can’t tell you what I feel about things when you need to believe I’m going to make it. I know that you need to feel that way, and I understand why. I’m trying not to ruin that viewpoint, baby.”

Stiles reached for the keys and stuck them in his pocket, moving to get out of the car. They still had to make it inside to a wheelchair. Stiles moved around and helped Scott down from the Jeep, even if he knew that Scott wanted to move under his own steam. Sometimes you just had to be disappointed. No one could get their way all the time. Not that Scott was ever one of those whiny people who complained a lot when he didn’t get his way. Scott wasn’t generally a whiny person. Stiles tugged Scott closer to him, ignoring Scott’s protestations that he could walk under his own steam. 

“You have to be honest with me Scott. I can’t take care of you if I don’t know everything. Don’t worry about my viewpoint. You have to tell me what’s really going on, baby. I need you to do that. I promise you that no matter what, I’m always going to have faith that you can make it through this, regardless of how you feel. I know how you feel. But you need to feel whatever way you feel. You’re fighting this horrible fight, you have the right.” Stiles managed to get them in the door, going straight for a wheelchair, knowing Scott couldn’t complain because it was hospital policy that patients ride in a wheelchair. 

Almost as soon as they got inside, Scott was whisked off by a nurse. Stiles watched him go, tears filling his brown eyes. Stiles moved to sit down in the waiting room, he couldn’t go back with Scott. It pained him every time to see Scott wheeled off into chemo and Stiles knowing that he had to trust the nurses and doctors to take care of Scott. Stiles wasn’t so good at that, trusting other people to keep Scott safe. He settled in a seat, pulling out the novel he’d brought with him, to keep him occupied. As he was opening it up, he caught the eye of Deaton. “Deaton? What are you doing here?” Stiles asked, honestly, Deaton didn’t look happy.

Deaton’s eyes fell on Stiles’. He knew that Stiles wasn’t going to want to hear what he had to say. He cleared his throat before he spoke. “Um, Stiles…. There was an accident.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he saw Stiles deflate. He didn’t want to be the one to have to say this. “Stiles, your dad…. He was in a car accident. I happened to be a witness, that’s why I’m here.” Deaton watched as Stiles’ chin started to wobble with disbelief. Deaton hated to be the one to put that look on his face. He knew that they were already here for Scott’s chemo, this was a hard enough time for him. Deaton knew that he couldn’t be in that boy’s shoes. Deaton knew that Stiles was one of the strongest people he’d ever met, and Stiles was still just an eighteen year old kid. 

Reaching out, he touched Stiles’ shoulder. “Stiles, your father’s in surgery.” Deaton knew that much because he’d seen them wheel him off into surgery as soon as they’d gotten him there. Deaton didn’t know that he could let on to Stiles how serious it had looked. Deaton couldn’t be the one to lower that bomb on him. “You just have to know that he’s a fighter. You know he’ll be fine.” Deaton did believe that, but he also knew how dose it was going to come. Deaton looked at Stiles, who seemed to be shell shocked. Deaton waited for Stiles to speak, he didn’t want to upset him further, especially if he really was in shock.

It hurt more than Stiles could say when he heard those words. He knew that with Noah being a cop, he hadn’t really expected anything to happen to his dad. His dad was so larger than life. Stiles couldn’t even remember a time where his father wasn’t there, being a constant in Stiles’ life. Stiles couldn’t be losing another parent. Not his dad. Stiles knew that he needed his father more than he would usually let on. He just couldn’t handle this. Not without Scott. He sniffled, trying to take a breath. “What…. What happened? How did he get hit?” Stiles asked, he needed to know what had happened. He knew that it was more serious than Deaton was saying, he could tell by the way he didn’t want to tell Stiles. He was going out of his way to hide it. 

He could hear a rushing in his ears as he heard Deaton tell him that his dad had been sitting in his squad car in the intersection and then Peter Hale had come tearing through drunk and hit him straight on. Stiles couldn’t, this couldn’t be real. He couldn’t…. His heart was beating way too fast, as the news sunk in. Stiles couldn’t lose Noah. He knew that it was too late. He knew that with Noah being hit straight on by Peter’s car there wasn’t much chance that he had that he was still alive. Stiles held up a hand, stopping Deaton’s assurances that Noah would pull through. “Deaton, you can stop. I know that there’s not much of a chance that he survived.” His voice was wooden. Stiles couldn’t handle this. One more thing couldn’t be added to the pile he was already carrying. 

“When is it going to be my turn to stop suffering?!” Stiles asked, his voice rising more than he had planned it to. “When is it going to be my turn to catch a break?! What have I done to deserve losing my mom, my husband having cancer, after he’d been put through years of torture from his own father and almost died, and now my dad? What has my dad ever done but help people?! HOW IS THIS FAIR?!” Stiles cried, tears were falling off his cheeks and he was having trouble breathing. He knew that there was a panic attack coming on. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t handle any of this. That was when he lost consciousness.

It was about an hour later when he woke up, Deaton was sitting with him and Scott was just being brought back to him. Stiles sat up, wondering why he’d gotten so upset he’d passed out. Stiles sat up slowly as Scott was wheeled to a stop next to him. Stiles felt his heart slowly start beating normally as he ran his hand through his brown hair. Deaton let out a sigh of relief. Stiles reached out and took Scott’s hand, who had reached out his hand for Stiles’. Stiles cleared his throat and finally said, “I’m okay. “ He could feel Scott’s thumb stroking the back of his hand. He focused on that.

“How long was I out?” 

Scott heard Deaton telling Stiles it had been about an hour, and Scott felt a bit of fear clutch his heart. Stiles had been so upset that he’d gotten a panic attack and passed out. What could have happened that would have caused that? Scott tugged his chair closer still to Stiles and reached out, wiping tears off Stiles’ cheeks. “What happened, baby? Why were you that upset?” Scott asked, his voice soft and soothing. He didn’t know what he expected Stiles to say, but he didn’t expect it to be that Noah had been in a horrific crash. Scott could feel his own chin starting to tremble as soon as he saw his husband speak the words. Scott couldn’t bear this. 

Noah was the only father he’d ever had. Scott did his best to keep himself from really letting go, he knew how fragile Stiles was going to be about this. Scott didn’t want Stiles to think that he had to be strong for Scott. Scott didn’t want Stiles to have to worry about him. “I know you’re worried. But you know Noah’s going to make it.” Scott knew that Stiles needed him to say that. Scott reached out and brushed his lips over Stiles’ softly. “And Peter Hale is going to pay for what he’s done.” Scott watched his husband’s face crumble. 

Scott let Stiles pull him in his lap, since Scott couldn’t hold Stiles in his waist right now, and he let Stiles’ head settle in his neck. Scott wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist. He knew that Stiles was fearing the worst. Scott was too. But he knew that Stiles didn’t want to hear that out loud. Scott held Stiles as he cried, as they heard a doctor come up and tell them that they did everything they could, but they lost Noah. Scott knew how devastated Stiles was, and he held him the entire time the doctor was talking. 

Stiles sobbed into his husband’s shoulder. He couldn’t believe that this was happening. It was a chemo day. Those days were already the worst out of his week. Every Friday and Monday, in the afternoon. Stiles knew that Scott was going to need to be sick soon. There was already a bucket on the floor near his chair. Stiles leaned up, still in shock but also knowing that while he had to lean on Scott right now he didn’t have to do it physically. He reached out and settled Scott back in his chair, with as thin as he was it was much easier than it should have been, and settled the bucket on Scott’s lap. 

“I shouldn’t be leaning on you like that when it won’t be long till you’re feeling sick.” Stiles told him, and then looked up at the doctor, who Stiles recognized, he was one of Scott’s doctors. Stiles said, “Thank you for trying all you could, Dr. Dunbar.” Stiles said, and the doctor said he’d leave them alone to deal with the news. Stiles watched him walk away. As he did, it sank in, that this was the last time that he was ever going to be a kid. He was now a man. He’d just lost his father. Stiles was eighteen years old and married, but he didn’t feel as much of a man before as he did now. 

Letting out a breath, Stiles ran his fingers along Scott’s arm. A cop stepped up needing to talk to Deaton about the accident, and Stiles met Scott’s eye. His husband was watching Stiles with a pained look, and Stiles knew that Scott was trying to hold himself back from really letting go because he wanted to be strong for Stiles. Stiles didn’t know what he was going to do if he didn’t let Scott feel this too. He knew that Noah was the only father that Scott had ever known, and he knew that Noah had been so glad to see Scott and Stiles get married. Stiles brushed some stray tears off Scott’s face. 

“Baby, you don’t have to keep it all in for me. I want you to feel like you can feel this too. He’s your dad too.” Stiles said, watching as Scott’s face crumbled, and Stiles let him, reaching out and taking Scott’s hand, holding on tightly. 

As soon as Stiles told him to let go, Scott did. He cried, his shoulders shaking. His ball cap slipped back on his head, and Stiles let it come off, taking it into his lap with his free hand. Scott couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe that someone like Peter Hale could live with themselves, having done what he’d done. Scott couldn’t believe that they had to lose Noah like this. Scott was crying so hard it started his vomiting, and he reached for the bucket, glad that Stiles had put it there. Scott felt the pain of the hurt as he tossed his cookies, wondering when he’d be able to eat eggs again, he was tasting them coming up again. 

They were there for about another hour, before Scott felt safe enough to go ahead and go out to the car and go home. They told Deaton to call them later and then headed out to the Jeep. Scott fell asleep as soon as he was settled in the seat. Honestly, Stiles was glad. He didn’t want to have to worry about Scott on the way home. Stiles pulled out his phone and went to text his dad, and it hit him all over again. Stiles turned on the radio, putting it on softly. Stiles felt tears brush his eyes. He didn’t know how he was going to get through this. His dad was gone. The one thing that Stiles had always had in his life, except Scott. 

Stiles sat and cried for a few minutes before he could start the Jeep and get them home. They had to ride past Stiles’ dad’s house as they went, and he had to stop and pull over so he could look at it. Stiles reached for his key. He left the car running, and headed up the walk. He went inside, and stood in the doorway. There was a light on in the living room, so someone would think Noah was home. Stiles’ eyes were full of tears as he stared around the room. It was…. It held so many memories. Right over there was where Scott and Stiles had fallen to the floor making out when they’d gotten back from Prom. 

And over in the corner was where Stiles had been when he’d first heard that his mom was sick. Stiles had remembered passing out and waking up in his dad’s arms. Tears brushed his eyes again and he took a deep breath, trying to calm down. There was so much history in this house, and Stiles was going to have to decide what to do with it. He didn’t know what to do. It’s not like they were going to ever going to get to go to college any time soon. Stiles had already gotten UCLA to agree to let them defer for a year. Stiles knew it might be longer than that, even, and it was starting to really depress him. Stiles brushed his hand through his hair. 

Walking into the kitchen, he found the dishes from his dad’s breakfast, and the coffee maker still had coffee in it. Stiles didn’t know what he was going to do with this house. Stiles couldn’t bear to sell it. But he wasn’t sure that he had the heart to move in with Scott right now, and keep him from Melissa. Scott, as much as Stiles didn’t want to admit it, only had so much time left. He’d never forgive himself if he took Scott here to live and then something happen to Scott and Melissa not know right away. Stiles stared around the room for a moment, trying to find the strength to leave. He glanced towards back of the house, where his room was. Stiles didn’t think he could go in there and look right now though. 

Finally though he left, going back out to the Jeep. Scott was still asleep. Stiles got back in, and stared at the house for a few moments longer, wishing that he had known that the last time he’d see his dad would be the last. He might have been able to say something more, make sure his dad knew how much he meant to Stiles. Stiles took a staggering breath, and finally he started breathing more normally. He set the car back on the road, heading for home. Stiles knew then and there that if he had to sell the house, it was okay. Because home was wherever Scott was. That was where his home was. Not a home, as much as he would miss seeing his dad in it. 

His chin trembled as they made the turn onto Scott’s street. Stiles knew that this next part was going to be so much harder than anything that he’d done so far. And it was killing him that he was going to have to deal with this. It honestly wasn’t fair. Noah hadn’t deserved that. 

He hadn’t. 

 

_**Author’s note: Okay. So I wasn’t planning that. I honestly wasn’t. Apparently the muse made that decision for me. The next chapter will pick up exactly where this one left off. I’ll try to get some more fluffies in there next chapter. Anyway, I’ll make sure to add the warning for Noah dying too. Ugh. Turning out more angsty than I originally thought but it’s okay, it’s more my style. Hope ya’ll are hanging in! I am really liking how this fic is turning out, as sad as it is.** _


	8. One More Day

Chapter Eight: One More Day

Jackson Whitmore stood outside of McCall’s house, and he wasn’t sure what he was going to say to them when he got inside. Derek Hale was with him. They had been in the car with Peter when he’d hit the sheriff. Jackson had been supposed to end up in college, but he had stayed behind. His boyfriend Danny Mahealani had gotten him to stick around town, Jackson still wasn’t sure how that had happened. Oh yeah, Danny could do things with his tongue that Jackson had dreams about. He took a deep breath and looked at Derek. “What are we supposed to say to them?” Jackson and Danny had been sort of friends with McCall and Stilinski, but not super close. And Jackson knew that it had to be hard, not having your dad anymore when you’d already lost one parent. Jackson had been adopted, and both of his parents were fine. They’d told him when he was 9, and he was fine with the ones he had. And he knew how he’d feel if he lost his. “We were in the car but we didn’t know how high Peter was.” 

He wasn’t even sure why he’d been in a car with them in the first place. Okay he did, he’d needed a ride since his car was on the fritz and he’d promised Danny he would come over, and Derek and Peter had stopped him on the street to give him a ride. Jackson should have said no, he was regretting this. Danny had offered to come with them, but Jackson had told him it should just be him and Derek for now. The funeral was in a couple of days, he’d just died the day before. Jackson knew that they might not want to see them, but he had to talk to them. Jackson had to tell them that he hadn’t known that Hale was that high. Jackson didn’t even know if it was weed or prescription. With Peter, you didn’t know for sure. He was still in the jail, he had the money to pay to get out, but Derek wouldn’t go down and pay it, and since he was paying for Peter’s lawyer, the lawyer couldn’t do it either. Jackson was sure that Derek was going to just leave him in there until the trial began. 

Derek moved past Jackson to ring the bell. He knew the two boys were home, Melissa had gone off to work, and he knew that they were home because Scott’s bike and Roscoe sat in the driveway. Derek didn’t know what he was going to say to either of them. Derek had the town reputation for being the town’s recluse, and so he wasn’t sure what excuse he was going to make for Peter. The Hales were the richest in Beacon Hills, and Derek lived downtown (usually with Peter) in a loft apartment. Derek just didn’t know if Scott and Stiles were going to want to hear his apology. He had to try though. He had to get them to see that he really and truly was sorry for letting Peter drive when he was that high on Oxy and Vicodin. 

“We’re going to tell them that we’re sorry and then listen to what they have to say, Whitmore.” 

That was when the door opened and Stiles stood there. He looked out over his porch, Derek Hale and Jackson Whitmore were standing there. “What the… what are you guys doing here?” Stiles asked, trying to make heads or tails of it. He was wearing a pair of Scott’s UCLA sweatpants despite the heat, and nothing else. His hair was a bit in a disarray fashion, and he had some stubble going on. Light, but it was there. Stiles didn’t know why they were here. Sure, he and Scott were kind of friends with Jackson and Danny, but Danny wasn’t here now, it was Derek Hale. Then it hit him. They wanted to talk about the accident. Stiles’ eyes brushed with tears. He wasn’t sure he could do this. But he knew that he had a better chance with Scott. So he led them inside reluctantly. 

When they got into the living room, Jackson and Derek’s intake of breath was sharp. Stiles knew that it was because they hadn’t seen Scott in awhile, and he was paper thin practically, and he wasn’t wearing anything on his head, so his baldness was on display, and he was covered in like four blankets. Steve the puppy was curled up on Scott’s lap, clearly knowing who the alpha male was in the house. Plus, Stiles knew that the dog knew what a hard time they both were having. Stiles had been going through papers that told him how much his dad’s house was worth. It’s not like they could move into it, what with Stiles wanting to be close to Melissa in case something happened, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to sell or not. 

“Just say what you came to say, Derek.” 

Scott lifted his gaze to Derek, who to his credit, was having trouble seeing the younger man like he was. He met those eyes head on, and he knew that Derek was here to talk about what Peter had done. He’d gotten a bit off track, since it was Derek’s first time seeing Scott so sick. He didn’t leave the house much, only for the chemo. He was too weak to travel anywhere. So if no one came over, they wouldn’t have any idea how Scott was dealing with any of this. Scott didn’t know what he was expecting, the whole town knew now about Scott being sick and exactly how bad it was. Especially since when Stiles found out about Noah was at Scott’s chemo treatment. Scott petted Steve carefully, as he looked at Derek. Scott’s eyes brushed with tears. He saw Jackson, who actually stepped past Derek, who had seemed to stall, and wrapped his arms around Scott. Scott hugged him back, and he found that Jackson was crying. That seemed more important, and so when Jackson pulled back, Scott looked him in the eyes.

“Whitmore, I promise, I’m going to be okay.” He knew that he wasn’t, and he could tell by the look on Jackson’s face that he knew that he wasn’t. Scott didn’t mind, he was mostly saying that to Jackson for his husband’s benefit. 

Jackson forgot why they were actually there and focused on Scott. Stiles was sitting next to Scott, watching, and Derek was hanging back, waiting for his turn to speak. Jackson’s eyes were pouring tears as he ran his hand along Scott’s head lightly. Then he set his brown eyes on Scott. “Scott, I know that you say you’re going to be fine…. And maybe you are. But I have something to say before Derek gets into his spiel.” He noticed that Stiles was watching Jackson when he said that, and he wasn’t a bit surprised. That was just how he was. When Scott was listening, Jackson began to speak. “Scott, because of you and Stiles, because of how happy you guys were and out and proud and everything, it gave me the courage to tell Danny how I felt about him.” 

It was true. Jackson had finally realized that he had feelings for Danny, who had been his best friend just about as long as Scott and Stiles, Whom Jackson called “Sciles” in his head. Never once had he used it out loud. He didn’t want to use it and then someone mock him. Although he knew that most likely wasn’t going to happen. He wiped some tears off his cheek. “You… whatever I can do to help, Scott, please let me know.” Jackson had been a bit of a tool back in the day, but as he’d begun dating Danny he’d relaxed and everyone was liking him much more than they had before. “I owe you my whole life.” 

The tears filled Scott’s eyes, and he was honestly touched that Jackson was saying this to him. He was quiet for a moment as he digested this information. He knew that the other boy had meant them, and he didn’t know that he could reply right now that he knew exactly how he felt. Scott was so glad that he’d been able to help Jackson come out, and be happy with Danny. He was still a bit shaky with his voice when he began to speak. He reached out and took Jackson’s fingers. “You have no idea how much that means to me, Jackson. And it does, I swear. I can…. I can die happy, I’ve had a really good life.” The tension and fear in the room increased when he said those words. Scott ignored it, he had to get this out, tell Jackson, life was too short, they were finding out. 

“I told my husband that while yes, I am going to fight this disease, and I am going to fight it hard, I know that the chance of survival is very low. I know that. I have lived an amazing life. Yes, I had a crappy father, but I found the love of my life when I was four years old. I was done. I didn’t have to wonder that there was someone else out there for me. He’s it. We’ve been together for nearly 6 years. I can die knowing that I had that kind of forever love that everyone is always looking for. I can die knowing that my ma will be okay, she’ll have Stiles and Argent to keep an eye on her.” Scott was sniffling by this point. “And now just by being me, I was able to make your life and Danny’s life better. I really…. I can’t ask for more than that. I have already lived so much in my life that most people only dream of.” 

When his voice faded, Stiles was just crying, and he moved to wrap Scott in his arms, this just wasn’t fair. His first thought was to tell Noah and then he was crying even harder because he knew that he never could tell Noah. Stiles was truly glad that he was able to help make Jackson’s life easier. He was. He knew how hard it was to be out in the world, Stiles had known he was in love with Scott since he was four, and that hadn’t been without issues. But most of the time it wasn’t that hard. Stiles cried in Scott’s shoulder, until Derek cleared his throat, and then he was reminded that they were actually here for something. He pulled his head out of Scott’s neck, and set his gaze on Derek. 

“What were you going to say, Hale?” Stiles knew that there was nothing he could say that was going to make this okay. Stiles was going to make sure that Peter got the maximum sentence, whatever he had to do. Stiles wasn’t going to let him get away with vehicular manslaughter. That’s what it was in the eyes of the law. He looked at Derek, sizing him up. “No matter what you say, it’s not going to change any of this. I’m still going to make sure that Peter serves the maximum sentence. He was driving under the influence and I LOST THE ONLY PARENT I HAD LEFT, HALE!” 

Derek knew that he couldn’t really say anything in defense of Peter. “Stiles, I didn’t come here to defend my uncle, okay? I came here to apologize. I didn’t know how high he was, and I wished that I had taken over for him. Jackson’s here because we were giving him a ride to Danny’s. He didn’t know how high Peter was either. I am never going to be able to make up for what happened. But I want you to know that anything you need, I’m going to take care of it. I know that you might not want to take my help, but it’s there. And I’m on your side in this whole thing, I will make sure that Peter pays for what he did. Your father was a good man and if you need someone to yell at, you can yell at me. Whatever you need from me.”

The words Derek said had really thrown Stiles for a loop. He could only stare at him. He was aware of Steve trying to get attention, but he couldn’t look at him. Stiles stared at Derek. He honestly hadn’t expected Derek to admit that his uncle deserved to pay for what he’d done. He blinked, and Scott’s hand tightened in his. Stiles turned to look at Jackson, who nodded, as if he knew what Stiles was silently asking. Stiles’ mouth worked with no sound, and he didn’t know what he was going to do, he couldn’t yell at Derek now, even if he’d said that Stiles could if he needed to. He couldn’t stop his chin from trembling, and he didn’t know what to say. He just stared at Derek, tears slipping off his chin. Finally he spoke. 

“No fair, Hale, that’s not what I expected you to say.” 

This caused a laugh, from all four of them. Scott leaned back into the couch, coughing a bit. “Stiles ordered some pizza if you guys want to stay.” He said. He knew how hard Stiles was taking this whole thing, and he wanted something that would distract him from all he was worrying about. It really wasn’t fair, Stiles was supposed to be thinking about college instead of funerals and cancer. Scott looked at Jackson then, who was looking at him with this wide teary gaze. He didn’t know how he was going to get that gaze to go away. Scott knew that everyone was going to feel sorry for him, and he couldn’t stop that. He nudged Jackson lightly on the arm. “I’m okay, Whitmore. I swear.” He said, smiling at him. “Cheer up.” 

Jackson met those eyes, and he sniffled, but he stopped crying. He wiped his eyes and reached out, holding Scott’s hand, squeezing his fingers lightly. “I know.” He said, and let go when he caught Stiles looking at him. Jackson knew that Stiles knew that nothing was going to happen, but he also knew that Stiles had always been fiercely protective of Scott. Jackson understood that, Scott was drop dead gorgeous, and there wasn’t a girl or guy who liked other guys who wouldn’t want to be with him. Jackson looked at Stiles. “If you don’t mind us staying, we can stay for some pizza.” He told the other boy, who looked torn. Jackson knew he was weighing the decision, knowing that Scott wanted them to stay, but Stiles didn’t. He knew that Stiles wasn’t going to be able to say no to Scott, he never could. It was one of the reasons that Jackson loved them together. 

“Come on, Stiles, you know you can’t say no to Scotty.” Jackson said, and watched Stiles’ eyebrows raise, no one really called Scott that except Stiles. 

It was decided that Derek and Jackson would stay, and they were there for a couple of hours, before Jackson said that he had to get over to Danny’s, they were supposed to hang out. Stiles had accepted Derek’s offer to pay for the funeral, but only because he knew that there was no way he could talk him out of doing so. Stiles didn’t really like the idea, but he also was kind of relieved that the funeral was one less thing he had to worry about. They were now snuggled on the couch, watching Scream, Stiles had a feeling he knew who the killer was, but he knew that Scott had no idea. Scott wasn’t dumb, by any means, but he usually didn’t figure stuff like that out. Stiles had to admit, it was one of the reasons that he loved him. 

He was stroking Scott’s arm, tracing circles. He was surprised that Scott was still awake. He spent so much time sleeping nowadays. Stiles wished that he could do something more for him than he was doing. It was hard to see him like this. Stiles was trying to think about anything but his dad. Stiles kept thinking that he didn’t have his dad anymore. They both needed Noah, and now they had to get through this without him. Before Stiles could think about this some more, there was a key in the door, and Argent came in, carrying some food bags. Stiles looked at him. “Since when did you get a key?” He asked, not even caring that Argent could be super scary when he wanted to be. Stiles was concerned that Melissa had given him a key and hadn’t told them. 

Chris looked at him, wondering how he was going to answer that. He didn’t know how to tell them that it had just happened that day. He wasn’t really wanting to question what Melissa had decided, because he was glad that he was with her, and he was glad that she was starting to take this relationship more seriously. “Why don’t you talk to Melissa about that.” He said, heading for the kitchen. He’d picked up some Chinese on the way home. “I brought home some Chinese, Melissa should be home shortly. She asked me to stop and get it, Stiles.” He said, he didn’t want to argue with him. He also knew how much Stiles was going through, and he didn’t want to argue with him at all if he didn’t have to. He knew that most of what Stiles was feeling was due to that. 

“Do you guys want something? I got lots of things, Melissa was wanting a little bit of everything.” He said, doing his best to sound as lighthearted as he could. He knew that Stiles didn’t want to talk about his grief, and Argent wasn’t going to make him speak about it if he didn’t want to. He moved into the living room, and reached out to touch Scott’s forehead, he looked flush. Stiles bristled, but he didn’t say anything. Argent looked at Scott. “Kiddo, you’re burning up.” He wasn’t supposed to get sick like that. “Scott, did you eat okay today?” Chris asked, feeling Scott’s cheeks. They were tinged pink.

“Okay, no.” Stiles said, shaking his head hard and standing. “I can take care of my own husband, Argent. Back off!” His tone was loud. He ignored the tugging on his shirt Scott was doing. “Argent, I know that you think you and Melissa are going to work, but you’re not. As soon as you realize that your wife really is gone, you’re going to dump Ma and then it’s just going to be awful for all of us. We’re still going to be here, and you’re going to be walking around town and she’ll be crushed. We’ll have to deal with picking up the pieces. You know why she’ll be crushed? Because she’s not in love with you, Argent!” This was said loudly, and both his husband and Argent looked at him with surprised looks. No one had said that out loud just yet. 

In the stunned silence, Stiles kept talking. “She’s in love with my dad, Argent. She always has been. And he didn’t feel that way about her until it was too late. And now he’s gone, and she can never tell him that she felt the same way he did.” His eyes had brushed with tears. “You’re not Scott’s dad. You’re never going to be Scott’s dad. Because this relationship isn’t going to work out. Do you understand me? This has a short shelf life, Argent. It would save us all so much time if you’d just move on.” Stiles waved his hand at Scott, who was still tugging on Stiles, his shirt was all he could reach from the couch. Stiles didn’t want to hear Scott’s admonishing. He knew that this wasn’t really called for, and it wasn’t going to stop him. Stiles didn’t really care if it was called for or not. Stiles had to get this off his chest. “Seriously, I don’t want you home when Ma gets home from work tonight. Go. And I can take care of Scott just fine.” 

Before either of them could say anything, Scott was reaching for his bucket and he was tossing his cookies. Stiles shoved Argent back and put a hand on Scott’s back. “Babe, you okay?” He asked, hating that this might be his fault. That his yelling at Argent may have done this. 

Scott emptied his stomach. He thought Argent might be right, he might have the flu. Which was bad, he wasn’t supposed to get sick like that. Scott looked into Stiles’ eyes, who was feeling his head and frowning. “I’m okay.” He managed to say, before he began to cough uncontrollably. He was going to have a discussion with Stiles later about butting into Melissa and Argent’s relationship, but now was not the time. He took a sip of the ginger ale Stiles held out, it was from a straw, it was easier for him. He promptly coughed some more as soon as he was done drinking. Stiles looked incredibly concerned. “I’m….” He stopped, he couldn’t get the words out before he was coughing again. He tried to protest when Stiles scooped him up in his arms. Stiles insisted that he was taking him to the hospital, and went outside, Scott’s head buried in Stiles’ neck. 

Two hours later, and Scott was hooked up to machines, and he’d thrown up more times than Stiles could count. He definitely had the flu. Stiles was wearing a mask, he was trying not to get Scott sicker. He had to stay in the hospital until his fever was gone. Stiles didn’t know that he ever wanted to see this hospital ever again. Stiles didn’t like that every time they were here, he thought about how Scott might not leave it alive, and the fact that Noah hadn’t. Stiles brushed his hand through his hair. He was outside Scott’s room, Scott was asleep and he needed a break. Melissa had seen him and Scott had insisted she go home and get some sleep, and Stiles would call her if something happened. Stiles caught sight of Jackson, who was coming down the hall. Stiles wondered what he was doing here. “What’s up, Whitmore?” He asked, as Jackson came to a stop next to him. 

Jackson looked at Stiles. “I heard that Scott was in the hospital, I wanted to come and see him. I was out getting something for Danny and I to eat and I ran into Argent.” He didn’t tell Stiles that he knew what had gone on with Argent and Stiles. Jackson personally was on Stiles’ side for that one, it sounded as if Argent was overstepping his boundaries. Jackson met Stiles’ eye, and he saw tears forming. He knew that Stiles was too stressed, and his one stress reliever, his dad, was gone. Jackson reached out and touched Stiles’ arm. “You can talk to me, you know. I know we’re not like, bosom buddies, but I am here. I know that you can’t really talk to anyone about anything. I’m an unbiased third party, and you can tell me anything and I won’t even tell Danny if you don’t want me to.” 

That was exactly the thing that Stiles had expected Jackson to say, and the tears began to pour out of his eyes and he actually moved into Jackson’s arms, letting him hug him. Even though he had always been into Scott, he could appreciate how hot Jackson actually was. Stiles didn’t know what he was going to say, if he started to talk about all of what he was feeling it was going to just come out in the floodgates. Stiles wasn’t sure that he wanted to open those right now when Scott was so sick. Stiles felt them coming out though, in a rush of breath. “I just… he’s so sick and I lost my dad, and I know that Melissa shouldn’t be with Argent…. I just can’t hold any of this in anymore.” Stiles didn’t want to keep going but he couldn’t stop. 

“I can’t… I can’t get Scott to admit that he’s… I can’t get him to stop saying that he’s going to die. I can’t…. I can’t lose him, Jackson. I can’t. He’s been in my life since I was four. What am I going to do if I lose him too?” Stiles stopped to breathe, and he didn’t know what he was going to do if that happened. Stiles couldn’t lose him. He just didn’t know what he would do. Stiles stepped back, and wiped his eyes. He looked at Jackson, who had a sympathetic look on his face, which Stiles wasn’t used to seeing and it kind of threw him. He wiped his eyes and then said, “I’m not used to you actually looking like you feel empathy for other people.”

Jackson rolled his eyes, but he knew that Stiles was right. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to him. Stiles actually smiled. “I know, handing the girl the handkerchief is so old school. What can I say, I used to date Lydia before I came out.” He watched as Stiles wiped his eyes. Jackson brushed his hand through his hair. He didn’t know how Stiles was doing any of this. Jackson shook his head when Stiles tried to hand it back. “It’s okay, keep it. I get them cheap. Look, Stiles, you have to have someone to vent to about all of this. You can’t keep it all inside like that. I don’t know what the term for it is, but you know that it’s not going to be good.” 

He didn’t know what he was going to say to get Stiles to realize that if that didn’t work. “I know that we’re just sort of friends, but that’s why it’s perfect. You can tell me anything, and I will keep it to myself. If you don’t want me to tell Danny, that is. You need someone to use as a sounding board, and that can be me. You won’t have to worry about what I’m going to say in response, because I’m outside the situation.” Jackson knew that all of this had to be so hard on Stiles. He reached out and touched Stiles’ shoulder. “I know how hard it is to see Scott going through this. I can’t even imagine what it would be for me if it was Danny.” He said, his voice actually shaking a bit at the thought of it. “But you have to be realistic about this. I know that you don’t want to think about it..” As he spoke, Stiles was shaking his head. “I know you don’t want to, but this is stage four cancer, Stiles. It’s hard to beat stage four cancer. If I have to be the one who is realistic for you, I’ll do that.” 

As much as he hated to admit it, he knew that Jackson was right. Stiles sighed and put his handkerchief in his pocket. He sighed again and said, “I know you’re right, Whitmore. I may not want to admit it, but I know that you’re right.” Stiles slid the mask down, since he was no longer in Scott’s room, and looked into the room, Scott was sleeping. He kept his gaze on his husband as he spoke. “I know that you’re right about all of it, even if I don’t want to admit it out loud. But I’ve never not had Scott in my life. He’s the best thing that ever happened to me.” Stiles brushed his hand through his hair. He wished that he could just wave a magic wand and fix this. It wasn’t fair. Scott was one of the best people that he’d ever known. Of all the people who deserved to have something like this happen, it wasn’t Scott. 

“He just, he doesn’t deserve this.” Stiles said, turning back to look at Jackson. “He’s the best person that I’ve ever met in my entire life. I can’t believe that he loves me. Scott is like Captain America. He is so good, and he trusts everyone. I don’t trust anyone, and I’m so sarcastic. Scott sees the good in everyone. I don’t know how he does that. I don’t. He’s, people don’t exist like him anymore.” He said, and he was starting to cry again. His chin trembled. “How does he deserve this?” He asked, wiping his cheeks. Stiles didn’t know how God could exist, not when this was happening to Stiles. “I lost my dad… and my mom. I can’t lose Scott too.” Stiles didn’t know what he was going to do if he lost his husband. They hadn’t even been married a year. They hadn’t even been married more than three months before Scott had turned out to be sick. Stiles couldn’t handle losing him, and he knew it. 

“He was just giving blood, and he finds out he has cancer?! How is that fair?! After all he’s been through?”

Jackson knew none of it was fair. He didn’t know how to commiserate. “I know, but if you start thinking about how not fair it is, you’re going to drive yourself nuts. Scott needs you to be there for him. But you’re right. If anyone deserves this, it’s not Scott. You can’t think about all of that because it’s not helpful to either of you.” Jackson was going to say more when he saw his boyfriend walking up to them. “Hey, babe.” He said, leaning out to kiss him as he approached. He wondered if Danny had come to see Scott or if he just missed him. They didn’t really spend that much time apart. Jackson smiled as Danny wrapped his arms around his waist, and he couldn’t help it, he leaned back into him. Jackson was so happy. They’d been best friends for a long time too, and it was kind of like one of those crappy teen romance novels that Danny loved to read. 

Stiles couldn’t stop tears from brushing his eyes when he saw how happy they were together. He almost wished that they’d invited them to the wedding. “Hey, Danny. You guys are adorable.” He heard noises from Scott’s room. “Oh, Scotty’s awake. I’ll go in and talk to him and then you guys can come in if you want to see him. I know he’d like that, even as sick as he is.” They shared a look, and Stiles ducked into Scott’s room. “Hey, bae.” Stiles said, as he got up to the bed, sliding his mask back into place. He sat down next to him and reached out, taking Scott’s hand. He laced his fingers through Scott’s tightly. He didn’t think that he could tell Scott how nervous he was. Scott being sick with the flu was dangerous right now. He was so scared of losing him now. 

It was nice to see Stiles when he woke up. Scott smiled at him weakly, and squeezed his fingers. Scott didn’t know how to tell Stiles he was afraid this was it. He knew that Stiles thought that too, because he could tell by the look on his face. Scott knew that he had to tell him how he felt, because even if he wasn’t sick, there was no guarantee of tomorrow. He licked his cracked lips, and sighed and half smiled as Stiles moved to put some Blistex on them. Scott waited until he’d finished, and had sat back down before he spoke. “I love you, Stiles. I know that you don’t want to admit it, but this could be it. I’m not supposed to get sick, and I’ve got the flu.” He watched the tears brushing in Stiles’ eyes. “You can do this, Stiles. I’m not saying that it’s time, but you know that you can do this. I know that you think you can’t.”

 

Before Stiles could protest, Scott kept talking. “Baby, do you know how amazing you are? I have so many things that I’ve been afraid to do, and because I have seen you just do the most amazing things without even thinking twice that I know I can do anything. Even die.” Scott knew that Stiles didn’t want to admit that that could happen, no matter how many times Scott tried to talk to him about it. He knew that Stiles didn’t want to admit it, but Scott couldn’t just hide his head in the sand like that. He had to be honest and keep things in the open. He stroked the back of Stiles’ hand with his thumb. “You are so brave, and you tackle just about everything that you attempt.” Scott didn’t know how he could ever have done anything if he hadn’t seen how strong that Stiles was. 

“No, Scott. Please. I can’t…” Stiles shook his head. He knew that Scott was wrong this time. He wasn’t going to bounce back from losing Scott. There was no way he could ever get through that. He was barely holding it together and Scott was still here, still hanging on. As thin as he was, as bald as he was, and his normally olive skin was pale. “I know that you think I can do this, but I can’t. And I can’t talk about it. Please, we have to talk about something else. Jackson and Danny are here, do you want to see them?” He asked, and watched Scott’s face light up in a smile. Scott was truly the most magical person Stiles had ever known in his entire life. Stiles turned towards the windows by the doors and waved to them, and they stepped inside. Stiles grew quiet as he watched Scott talk animatedly to Jackson and Danny. 

It was nice to see Scott happy, even if it was because he had visitors while he was in the hospital. Stiles excused himself and left the room, sliding his mask down as he got into the hallway. This was going to break him. Stiles started to cry as soon as he reached the hall, and he sank to his knees. Scott was the best thing in his life. He had lost his parents. All he had left was Scott. Stiles buried his head in his hands as he sat on the floor. He didn’t know how he was going to get through the rest of this week. The funeral may be paid for, but that didn’t mean that he was going to be able to get through it. It was so much. Stiles sighed and tried to stop crying. “I miss you, Dad. I can’t even remember the last thing I said to you.” Stiles’ voice was quiet, he was choking on the words. 

There were footsteps, and Stiles looked up. Lydia and Allison stood there. It was so good to see them he burst into tears and stood, wrapping his arms around both of them. 

The next day was the viewing. It wasn’t until the evening, and Stiles wasn’t sure how he was going to get through the day. He had woken up, he’d slept with Scott at the hospital. Although they said that if Scott’s fever didn’t climb in the next couple of hours they could discharge him. They’d loaded Scott full of antibiotics, whatever was safe for him to take while he was on his cancer meds. Stiles hadn’t slept as great as he would have liked, he hadn’t been able to fall asleep until Scott was asleep. It had taken longer than he might have liked. He got up and checked on Scott, who was breathing fine and still deeply sleeping. Stiles stepped out of the room, he needed some coffee. As he got out into the hall, he found his mother in law. “Oh, hey Ma.” Stiles said, not sure what she was going to say. He was sure that she’d spoken to Argent and knew what he’d said to him. 

Melissa looked at him, not sure what to say first. She knew that Stiles was upset, and she knew that she couldn’t really yell at him for what he’d said. None of it had been untrue. She thought he could have picked a better time to say it, but she knew that she couldn’t scold him for speaking the truth. Melissa sighed. She hugged him tightly, and felt Stiles relax against her. “I’m not mad at you, kiddo.” She said, once she’d stepped back from the hug. Stiles’ look of relief made her smile a bit. “You weren’t wrong. And I know that my relationship with Chris is most likely going to be short lived.” She said, shrugging one shoulder. “I was in love with your dad for a very long time. I was the one who missed out, because I never spoke up and told him how I felt. And now he’s…” She couldn’t say it, and she knew that Stiles was grateful that she couldn’t. 

“I’m not mad that you said those things to Chris. He is, but I can handle him. You are going through one of the hardest things that a person can go through in his life. You lost your father and Scott is so sick, and he’s your husband. The only thing harder is when it’s your child.” Melissa met his eyes then, and Stiles looked chagrined. “I’m not asking you to be behind us, I can’t make you be okay with that. And you know that no matter what happens with…. Scott, you will always be my family.” She could tell that Stiles was relieved about that. “But all I ask is that you at least be civil to him. And I know you think I don’t know about all of the money he gave you, but I do.” 

This was a surprise to Stiles, and he looked at her. “Ma, I promise that we just didn’t want to hurt your feelings. You have given us so much more than he has. You are giving us a home, and we couldn’t ask for more than that.” He didn’t know what they’d have done without her. “And if you want me to be civil, I’ll do the best I can.”” Stiles didn’t know how she was dealing with Noah being gone, and while he had heard her use the past tense when speaking of how she’d felt about his father, he knew that she was still in love with him. Stiles didn’t have to say that out loud though, he knew that she knew that. He didn’t know what he was going to say to get her to realize that she and Argent should breakup now to avoid pain later on down the road. 

He leaned out and hugged her again, he didn’t know what he’d do without her or Scott, and Stiles was so glad that he’d never have to find out. He didn’t know what kind of person he would be if they’d never come into his life, and he knew that there was no way of ever knowing. Stiles didn’t like to think about it, because that meant that Scott would have never been in his life, and they’d never have gotten married. It was too scary to contemplate.

_Last night I had a crazy dream_  
A wish was granted just for me  
It could be for anything  
I didn’t ask for money  
Or a mansion in Malibu  
I simply wished for one more day with you 

_One more day, one more time_  
One more sunset maybe I’d be satisfied  
But then again, I know what it would do  
Leave me wishing still for one more day with you  
One more day 

_First thing I’d do is pray for time to crawl_  
I’d unplug the telephone and keep the tv off  
I’d hold you every second  
Say a million I love yous  
That’s what I’d do with one more day with you 

_One more day, one more time_  
One more sunset maybe I’d be satisfied  
But then again, I know what it would do  
Leave me wishing still for one more day with you 

 

_**Author’s note: I am sorry it’s so angsty still. It was my first time writing Jackson and Derek, so bear with me. I really do ship Danny/Jackson. The only straight ships I have for Teen Wolf is Scira and Noah/Melissa. The next chapter is either going to pick up where this left off or skip to after the funeral. I’m not sure which it will be. I hope ya’ll are hanging in there. Review if you like!** _


	9. Say A Million I Love Yous

Chapter Nine: Say A Million I Love Yous

The funeral had been brutal. Stiles still wasn’t really recovered yet. Stiles was sitting on the couch, trying to go through some papers the lawyer had sent about selling the house. He had already sort of gotten into it with Scott about selling. His husband was of the mind that they should wait until Stiles wasn’t feeling the grief so much. It wasn’t good to make decisions like that when you were dealing with grief. Stiles knew that he might have a point, but he didn’t know that he could have that house sitting there, empty. Stiles had to get rid of it. There was so much he was going to have to sell, and he was definitely thinking of leaving the furniture in the house, let whomever bought it have it. 

He got up, he had to go and check on Scott. Stiles headed up the stairs, Scott had been asleep for hours. He wasn’t sure exactly how many, but he knew that it wasn’t good that he was still asleep. Stiles poked his head in the bedroom, Scott was laying on the bed, half covered up. It was 90 some degrees. Stiles moved into the bedroom, and leaned to kiss Scott’s cheek as he shook him lightly. “Scott, bae, wake up, okay? I know you’re tired but it’s not good to sleep this long.” Stiles said, as Scott yawned and shifted a bit in the covers, his eyes popping open. Stiles was greeted with those gorgeous brown eyes, with flecks of green. He pulled the sheets off his husband, Scott was a bit sweaty. Although since he was always cold nowadays, that wasn’t a bad thing. 

Scott tried to focus, the sun was shining bright in the window. He was trying to adjust to the light. He turned to look at Stiles as his vision started to be normal. He was still a bit groggy. “Um, hey, bae.” Scott managed to say, blinking. He noticed his rail thin body wasn’t covered with the sheets anymore, and he shivered even though he knew that he wasn’t really cold enough. He didn’t know why he felt so cold. Scott sat up slowly, and reached for his bandana to cover his head. As much as Stiles told him he didn’t have to cover up he wanted to anyway. Scott tied it in place and then looked at Stiles. “Are you okay?” He asked, reaching out and stroking Stiles’ cheek. He didn’t know what Stiles was thinking, and that was worrying him a bit. He knew that Stiles was holding in his feelings for his sake and he didn’t like it. 

“You can tell me anything, you know that.” Scott was sure that he wasn’t going to say anything about how he really felt. Scott didn’t know what to say to get him to open up. Scott didn’t want to force him but he also didn’t want Stiles to hold things inside. He didn’t know that he blamed him though, it was hard to talk about things like this. Scott was still dealing with the ramifications of his father committing suicide. Mostly because he wasn’t going to pay for what he did to Scott. Scott didn’t like that and didn’t think about it. 

When Scott asked him if he was okay, Stiles didn’t know how to answer. It had been a week since they’d laid Noah to rest, and he didn’t know that he was ever going to get over it. It felt so enormous, the pain. Stiles knew that Scott was feeling it too, but he wasn’t sure that he could talk about it. Stiles brushed his hand through his hair, looking back at Scott. Stiles cleared his throat as he tried to focus on what he wanted to say. He didn’t know what he was going to say and he was quiet as he tried to decide. Finally, he said, “I’m… I’m here, Scott. I’m here, I’m sort of functioning, but that’s it. I’m trying to be as normal as possible because I know that you need me.” His voice shook a bit as he spoke. 

Scott reached out and took Stiles’ hand. Stiles looked down at their hands as he tried to swallow past the lump in his throat. He didn’t know how God could do this. His dad hadn’t deserved to die. Stiles had talked to Derek the day before, and he was confident that Peter was going to stay in jail until the trial. Derek had told Stiles that he wasn’t going to pay his bail. Stiles lifted his gaze back to Scott. “I just, I can’t talk about it right now, baby. I can’t get through it. I just don’t know what I can do to get over it.” Stiles didn’t know what he was going to do without his dad. Because Stiles needed someone to vent to about his husband’s condition. It wasn’t something that he could do anything about. Although Stiles knew that Jackson had offered his services for that. 

Before Scott could answer, there was a noise from downstairs, and Melissa was calling up to them that she was home. Scott also heard Argent’s voice, and he wondered if Melissa had thought about what Stiles had said about what they felt about Argent dating her. Scott knew that Stiles had possibly picked the wrong time, but he was glad that Stiles had spoken up. She needed to hear their concerns. Scott moved to get up, and Stiles moved to help him. Scott wanted to go down and see her. They made it down the stairs slowly, and when they got into the kitchen, Melissa was unpacking Thai food from takeout bags. Scott gave her a grin. “Ma, that smells great.” He was for once actually hungry, and as he wasn’t having chemo for a few days he most likely wouldn’t get sick. 

Melissa brushed her hand through her long black hair and reached for some paper plates. “I didn’t feel like cooking and I knew Stiles didn’t. I thought it would be something different.” They hadn’t had Thai food in awhile. She filled the plates and they moved to the dining room table. Melissa turned to look at Scott as Stiles distributed glasses of sweet tea. “Scott, I want.. Do you feel the way Stiles does about Chris and I?” She didn’t know that she blamed Scott if he did. She wasn’t sure that she was going to stay with him. Melissa knew that she wasn’t in love with him, and while she liked him, she wasn’t sure that they should be dating. Scott and Stiles were right to be concerned. 

“I won’t be mad if you do.” She was quick to assure him.

Scott was quiet as he mulled this over. He wasn’t sure what to say in answer. He did feel the same way that his husband did. Scott didn’t want to disappoint her. Melissa was always the only family he had besides Stiles and Noah. He would do anything for her. He took a bite of his chicken and rice before he spoke. “Ma, you know that I love you. I want you to be happy. And if you think Argent’s it, then okay. But I know you don’t think that. You’re still in love with Noah.” He watched as her face changed to surprise. “Yeah, we know. We’ve known for awhile.” Scott told her, sipping his tea. 

He didn’t know how she was going to react to that and he kept talking before she could answer. “Ma, I know that you regret not speaking up and telling him how you feel. But you can’t agonize over it anymore. You have to get over it. No one’s expecting it to be immediately, but you have to move on. And if you aren’t interested in Argent, let him go. He’s not a bad guy. He deserves to be with someone who wants to be with him. Although I don’t think that he’s over his wife as it is.” Scott knew that Argent thought he was, and that was enough. Scott also knew that he was trying to do his best to be what Melissa needed him to be. Scott respected him for that. He knew that Stiles was angry with Argent for what he’d been taking liberties with lately, but Scott knew that Argent was just trying to be what Melissa needed. 

As he finished speaking, Melissa shot a glance at Stiles, who was focused on his food and not seeming to be following the conversation. She looked back at Scott. “You are allowed to think whatever you want. I can’t stop you. I know that… I know that you’re right about my feelings for Noah.” She would probably always love him. She had fallen for him in the first place because of how much he’d cared about Scott. Melissa had loved the way he’d treated Scott like his own, especially after Scott and Stiles had started dating. Melissa was hoping that Peter Hale paid for what he’d done. He had priors, not serious ones, but driving under the influence, so that was definitely going to help in him paying for what he’d done to Noah. 

“I am really trying not to hurt Chris. He doesn’t know how I feel about Noah, at least, I don’t think so. I didn’t know that you and Stiles knew.” She didn’t think that Chris knew though. And she’d never told him. Melissa had honestly been trying to move on. She hadn’t thought that Noah had felt the same, and he hadn’t spoken up until she was sort of dating Chris. She didn’t know what to do. She liked Chris, but she also knew she wasn’t in love with him. She knew that he was starting to at least get serious about her, with some of the things he’d been doing and saying lately. Melissa knew she had to at least talk to him, tell him that she wasn’t sure what she wanted their relationship to be. 

This is when Stiles finally spoke up. “Ma, you have to tell him. You can’t lead him on. I understand friends with benefits, but he’s getting serious about this. He’s acting like you guys are going to move in together any minute.” He didn’t know what was going to happen if Melissa DID tell him that she wasn’t really into him. Stiles didn’t think that there’d be any violence, but he did think that there’d be some kind of dustup. Stiles wasn’t sure that he blamed Argent if he did get upset though. Despite how angry Stiles was with Argent taking the liberties he was taking, he also knew that Argent wasn’t out to hurt Melissa. He was trying to be what she needed. Stiles had a suspicion that Argent knew about Melissa having feelings for Noah, though. He hadn’t been a complete jerk to Noah, but he’d acted strangely around him. 

“I told you what I think already. Scotty’s right though. I know you don’t think Argent is going to make you happy. I don’t think you’re aiming to hurt him, but you don’t feel about him the same way he feels about you.” Stiles, while he felt that Argent wasn’t over his wife’s death, he didn’t feel that Argent knew that. He definitely was of the idea that Argent was operating under the impression that he’d moved on. Of course, it didn’t really make Stiles feel better, because for some reason he wanted to be pissed at Argent, but he knew that he was just going to have to get past that. 

Digesting this, Melissa took a bite of her food. “I know that I messed this up. I let it go on too long. I just, I was having fun with him. I should have told him that I wasn’t into making this a serious thing. But I really… at the beginning I thought maybe I was. I didn’t know until recently that I wasn’t that into a serious relationship.” Melissa didn’t know what she was going to say to Chris about all of this. She knew that she had to say something. She couldn’t just leave it and she didn’t know what she was going to say. She didn’t want to hurt him. Chris had been good to her. 

Dinner took about twenty minutes more, and then Melissa went up to shower and Stiles moved to throw the trash away. Scott moved under his own steam to the living room, Steve was in there with a rawhide bone, chewing away. Scott grinned and reached down to pet him. Steve’s tail wagged. Scott reached for the remote to flip on the television. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to watch. His eyes fell on the papers on the coffee table, and he knew better than to bring it up with Stiles. He didn’t want to argue about selling the house again. Scott brushed his hand across his cheek and pulled up the guide to see what was on. 

As he was settling on My Little Pony, he loved that show, Stiles came in carrying some Little Debbie brownies. He handed one to Scott as he joined him on the couch. Scott grinned as Stiles let out a groan. He hated that show. Scott opened his brownies. “I love this show and I’m sick.” He teased. Scott never used that as an excuse for anything, and he knew that Stiles was going to give in just on that alone. Scott leaned against Stiles, who pulled a blanket over them. Scott knew it was because he was afraid Scott was going to get cold. Scott loved how well Stiles took care of him. He bit into his brownie. 

Stiles knew that he couldn’t refuse his husband his cartoon. Scott never used the excuse that he was sick. He ran his hand along Scott’s arm. “Fine, we can watch your stupid cartoon.” He said. Stiles didn’t want to disappoint him. “I know it must be important if you’re using that as an excuse.” Stiles took a bite of his own brownie and looked at the papers a bit wistfully. He knew with Scott cuddling with him he couldn’t finish looking them over. Stiles wasn’t sure yet that he wanted to sell but he knew that that was what he was leaning towards. Stiles didn’t like the idea of it just sitting there empty, and he didn’t know that he could handle renting it out. Although that might be a nice compromise. Because they’d still own it. 

“Hey, bae, what about renting out Dad’s house?” He asked, stroking Scott’s arm. “I know you don’t want to sell it and I don’t want it to sit there empty. This seems like a good compromise.” He was pleased when Scott kissed him. Stiles knew that that was him agreeing to put the house up for rent. Stiles would go to put an ad in the paper the next day. “I want to do it furnished, because otherwise we’d have to sell it.” Scott nodded at him, and then the show was back and Stiles knew that Scott’s attention was going to be on that. 

It wasn’t long before Scott had fallen asleep, and Stiles immediately changed the channel. But the show had been over anyway, so Scott wasn’t missing anything. Stiles was wondering if Melissa was going to listen to them about Chris. He honestly didn’t want either of them hurt, and he knew that was going to happen if Melissa kept seeing him. He looked over at Steve, who was still playing with his toy. Stiles was still having issues connecting with him. But Stiles wasn’t really a dog person like Scott was. But he had to admit, Deaton was right about the dog being good for Scott. Since they’d gotten the dog Scott had been more relaxed. 

That’s when Stiles’ phone rang, and he reached to answer it before it woke Scott. “Hello?” He hadn’t looked at the caller id before answering. 

Jackson was sitting in his own living room, Danny was working. He’d wanted to check on Stiles and Scott, see how they were doing. He was watching a marathon of Ghost Adventures. He loved that show. Jackson said, “Hey, Stiles, it’s Jackson. Just checking in with you. Danny’s working and I get bored.” Jackson and Danny had moved in together recently, and he was glad that they had. Jackson didn’t know if he could be happier than he was. They were going to college, but they were taking a year off so Danny could save up some money to do so. Jackson’s parents had lots of money so he was set, but they’d both deferred for a year so they could go together. He was so excited to go with his boyfriend. 

“You doing okay?” Jackson knew that Stiles didn’t have anyone to vent to about Scott, and he had meant it about being there for him if he wanted to get things off his chest. “I know how hard it must be to keep things inside.” Jackson got why he was, he was trying not to upset Scott, but Jackson also thought that Scott didn’t want him to do that. He also felt that Stiles wasn’t going to be able to really be there for Scott if he was keeping things inside. That wasn’t going to be good for either of them. Jackson reached for a slice of pizza. He was eating a late dinner, he’d gotten home from work himself. He was only working part time, and he didn’t really have to. It was to fill time while Danny was working. 

The fact that it was Jackson wasn’t really surprising to Stiles. He settled on a Law and Order rerun and sighed as he spoke. “I’m okay. I’m stressed, but right now it’s not so bad. Scott and I decided what to do with my dad’s place so that’s one less thing on my mind. Scott didn’t want to sell and I did, but he decided on renting it out as a compromise.” Stiles couldn’t believe that they hadn’t settled on that decision earlier. It was perfect. Because Stiles didn’t have to see it empty and they would still own it, like Scott wanted. 

He appreciated that Jackson had called to check in. “Scott’s hanging in there, but I’m really starting to think that I’m not going to make it through this if something happens to him.” Stiles’ voice was shaking a bit. There was something safe about confiding in Jackson, maybe because while they were friendly they didn’t really know each other. Stiles didn’t have to worry about Jackson prying too much or anything. Stiles could say what he wanted and Jackson would just be there to listen. That’s honestly all Stiles needed. He didn’t really want advice, he just wanted to get his feelings out. “I can’t do this, I can’t lose him. And I know that that’s a possibility. Even if I haven’t really said it out loud.” 

Tears were dripping off his chin, and Stiles didn’t know that he was going to make it through this conversation, as glad as he was that Jackson was checking in. 

Jackson knew that there was no way he could handle things as well as Stiles was if it was his boyfriend. He definitely thought Stiles was stronger than he thought he was. “You can do this, Stiles. I know you think you can’t. But the fact that you’re handling it as well as you are proves to me that you can do this. I’m not going to try and tell you how, because I know that’s not what you want. But you are handling this incredibly. You’re doing your best to keep Scott from seeing how upset you are, even if you don’t have to. You are being the best husband you can be for him. I know that he appreciates that. You know how much he loves you. And he does, Stiles.” 

It truly did amaze Jackson how well Stiles seemed to be handling things. Even if he knew that it wasn’t what it appeared. Jackson knew that Stiles was doing the best that he could. It was very admirable what he was doing, even if Jackson thought that he was holding too much inside. He didn’t know that it was the best way to do it, but it was what Stiles needed to do. Jackson could get that. He didn’t think that anyone could tell Stiles how to handle this. He thought that Stiles should do things the way that he needed it and no one should judge him for it. Jackson reached for his drink. “You are an amazing husband, Stiles, and no one should tell you differently.” 

That was what caused Stiles to cry. He knew that Jackson meant what he said, because Jackson didn’t say things that weren’t true, that he didn’t feel. Stiles didn’t know that he could keep the emotion out of his voice. “I really…. I appreciate you saying that.” He said, his voice shaking a bit. He reached for a tissue, managing to do so without waking Scott. He wiped his eyes. “I just…. I am trying. I don’t want Scott to feel guilty for feeling sick or something. And as much as I need to get things off my chest… I’m not going to upset him if I don’t have to. He’s been through so much and he’s still Scott.”

It was true, Scott was handling all of this with the best attitude. Even if Stiles thought that he was being a bit pessimistic about his chances of beating the cancer. Stiles knew that Scott was being realistic, and he wasn’t, but that didn’t make it any easier to handle. “He’s a truly amazing person, I can’t even believe that he exists sometimes. There’s no one like him in this world, not outside of comic books.” Stiles often wondered how he’d gotten lucky enough to have Scott love him. He didn’t believe that he was good enough for Scott, he never had. Although it’s not because he felt that he wasn’t a good person. He felt that it was because that’s just how amazing Scott was. 

“You’re not wrong.” Jackson agreed, reaching for another slice of pizza. He took a bite and chewed carefully. “You are lucky that Scott loves you. But not because you’re a bad person. You know that you’re not. I was a tool, and I know when people are bad. You aren’t, Stiles. But Scott… you’re right, there’s no one like him.” It was hard to describe Scott to people that didn’t know him. He wasn’t sure that he could do it if he had to. But Jackson was in complete agreement that Scott was one of a kind. He didn’t know what God had been thinking when he made Scott, but there was definitely no doubt about it that Scott was a special person. 

Clearing his throat, Jackson said, “You have to have an outlet, though, Stiles. I can’t make you talk to me, but I know that you have to get some of this stuff out. You can’t hold it all inside like that.” He didn’t know what was going to happen if Stiles didn’t have an outlet. Jackson was of the mind that it wasn’t going to be good. It was either going to fester and come out in small doses or all at once. Jackson reached for his drink and took a sip. “You have to get that out or it’s just going to be really bad for everyone, not just for you. I have learned so much since I started seeing Danny. I know that I wouldn’t be who I was without him. And you already know that it was you and Scott being so open that I was able to come out.”

He would always be grateful to them for being who they were. Jackson knew that he wouldn’t have had the strength to come out without them. 

They spoke a bit more, Stiles telling Jackson that he appreciated the other boy checking in. Stiles hung up feeling a bit lighter. He nudged Scott. “Bae, wake up.” He didn’t want to try and make Scott stay awake if he couldn’t but he was going to at least get him upstairs. He hadn’t heard from Melissa since she’d been in the shower, and Stiles suspected that she’d gone to bed. Stiles leaned down and kissed Scott as he started to stir. “Come on, I’m going to take you up to bed, you can sleep some more there if you want.” 

When Scott felt Stiles’ lips on his, he kissed back, reaching up and cupping Stiles’ jaw. He kissed him back with fervor, sucking on his husband’s tongue. He wanted him, and he wanted him right then, no matter how tired he was. Scott moaned against Stiles’ mouth, his husband’s hand was stroking Scott’s stomach. The kiss deepened, and only broke when they needed to breathe. They moved, Scott stradling Stiles. He kissed him, arms sliding around Stiles’ neck. Stiles’ hands were on Scott’s hips, his index fingers sliding underneath Scott’s tee shirt. Scott played with the hair at the nape of Stiles’ neck, as they kissed like they’d never kiss again. Scott reached and pulled off Stiles’ shirt, his hands moving along Stiles’ sculpted abs. They didn’t look like it with what he wore, but they were very nice. 

Once Stiles’ shirt was off, they got off Scott’s shirt. Stiles held Scott up enough to get his pants down a bit, so he could enter Scott. He wet a couple of fingers and slid them inside, warming him up, as Scott kissed him. It had been awhile since they had had sex. Mostly because Scott was tired a lot and Stiles didn’t want to start something if Scott wasn’t ready. Scott moaned against Stiles’ lips as his fingers moved inside him. “Please, baby… I need you inside.” Scott’s voice was barely above a whisper. As he made the request, Stiles lifted him easily and worked himself out of his pants, and slid into Scott’s entrance. He slid into him easily, like a knife through butter. 

They moved together, Scott gasping as Stiles’ hips set a steady pace. Scott moved with him, riding him as Stiles’ hips moved. Scott was breathless, this was more than he’d done in awhile as far as moving. He leaned his forehead against Stiles’, he didn’t know that he could keep kissing him and still keep his breath. Their breaths were short and quick as they moved together, Scott’s arms were around Stiles’ neck, and Stiles’ hands were still on Scott’s hips, bracing himself. Scott was soon coming, leaning his head against Stiles’ shoulder, biting softly. “Oh, fuck, bae.” Scott managed to gasp, coming on Stiles’ stomach. Part of it got on his old sweats. 

His orgasm was strong too, it had been awhile since they’d fucked. Stiles gasped as he reached for Scott’s tee shirt to wipe them both clean of sperm. Thankfully it was old clothes they could just toss out. Stiles looked into those deep brown eyes that reminded him of melted chocolate, and he wondered how again he could have gotten so lucky to be with Scott. Every day that he woke up and had Scott with him he was amazed and thanked God or whomever created all of this for him every day. Stiles leaned out and kissed him softly, but not too long, he knew that Scott had to catch his breath. “Oh, fuck, babe, I love you so much.” Stiles’ voice was a whisper, and he couldn’t break eye contact. It was just overwhelming, the after sex feeling he got. It was when he knew that he couldn’t love Scott anymore than he already did, it blew him away every time. 

“I love you too.” Scott said, his voice also quiet. They looked at each other a bit longer, and then Stiles lifted Scott, and they got clothes put right in case they ran into Melissa on the way to the bedroom. Stiles got him upstairs in just a couple of minutes, mostly because Scott leaned on him heavily as they walked. Sometimes he had more energy than other times, but most of the time he was exhausted. Once in the bedroom, Scott let Stiles help him change into some clean clothes, and then he slid into bed. Scott looked up at Stiles, who was also changing his clothes. Scott took off the scarf he was wearing and looked at his husband. “Do you need to talk about anything? You know I don’t want you to hold things in.”

As he pulled on a tee shirt, Stiles said, “You’re sweet to ask, baby, but I really don’t want to talk. Jackson called while you were asleep.” He really hoped that Scott wasn’t going to get upset. He didn’t want Scott to be upset that he’d spoken to Jackson about things. Stiles moved to get into bed with Scott. As he got under the covers, he moved to cuddle Scott. “Please don’t be upset. It’s not that I don’t want to confide in you. I just…. There’s just things that I don’t want to put on you right now. You know how much I love you.” Stiles was really hoping that Scott would just accept it. He didn’t want to upset him. That was the last thing he’d been planning on doing. 

Scott mused a bit as he looked at him. He wasn’t upset. He was glad that Stiles had someone to talk to. He knew that Stiles was thinking he might be upset. Scott stroked Stiles’ stomach. “I’m not upset. You did what you had to do. It’s okay. I understand that you need someone that’s not me to talk to about things.” Scott brushed his hand across Stiles’ stomach, lifting his tee shirt a bit so he could stroke the soft hair on his abs. His fingers played with it, and he watched Stiles’ body shiver. Scott leaned out and laid his head on Stiles’ chest, still stroking his stomach. “I love you, and I know that you can’t tell me certain things. It’s okay. You can talk to Jackson if you need to.” 

That was a relief to Stiles. Stiles kissed the top of Scott’s head. He didn’t know why Scott was always covering it up, yes, he was bald from the chemo, but it was Scott and he was gorgeous as he was. “Scott, you know that I can’t even believe that you exist… I’m so glad you’re not upset.” Stiles honestly didn’t know how Scott could manage to not be upset, but he also knew that Scott wasn’t lying. He meant what he said. Scott wasn’t one to lie if he didn’t have to. Stiles lied all the time, it wasn’t to be malicious but he also didn’t want to have to tell the truth all the time either. He was amazed that Scott managed to be honest all the time. 

They weren’t awake much longer, both of them were tired. 

The next morning, Melissa was cooking breakfast. Chris was coming over, and she was going to break up with him. Melissa knew that they were right about her breaking up with him. She was making eggs, bacon, and hash browns. She heard a key in the door, and she knew that he was here. Melissa took a deep breath. “In the kitchen, Chris.” She called out. She was surprised that he came in with Allison. She hadn’t expected that. “Hey, Allison.” Melissa said, her voice displaying her surprise. She knew that she still had to break up with Chris, even if Allison was here. If she didn’t she’d lose her nerve. Melissa watched as Chris moved to get a cup of coffee. She didn’t stop him. “I didn’t know you were bringing Allison with you.” 

Chris could tell something was off with her. “Allison, why don’t you go and set the table for Melissa.” He said, and she grabbed some plates and went into the dining room. Chris knew that she was aware that he was just getting rid of her. Chris looked at Melissa. “You’re breaking up with me, aren’t you?” He asked, suddenly knowing what was going on. He wasn’t as surprised as he should be, she’d been distant for awhile. He didn’t know what he was going to say to this. He hadn’t been expecting her to actually do this. He of course wasn’t using her, but he’d thought that she might come around. He had just been waiting for her to realize that she felt the same way he did. 

“I’m sorry, Chris… but yes. I’m…. I really thought that I had feelings for you. But I didn’t.” Melissa didn’t want to tell him the feelings she had for Noah. It would just cause drama that she didn’t want to cause. “I really am sorry. You know I was trying not to hurt you.” Melissa sighed. She hadn’t wanted to do this before breakfast. “Please, Chris, we don’t have to talk about this now. I was wanting to at least feed you before I broke your heart.” Melissa really hated that he got a horrible look on his face after she said that. She didn’t want to assume that she was hurting him but she knew that she was at least a little. Chris was serious about this relationship. 

“Melissa, you’re not breaking my heart.” Chris was in shock a bit yes, but he also didn’t want Melissa to think that she was having an effect on him like that. She wasn’t. Yes, he’d thought they were getting serious, but that didn’t mean that he was going to be incredibly broken up either. And he certainly didn’t want Melissa to think that she had broken his heart. “You know that I was getting serious but if you don’t want to be with me, I need you to tell me. I don’t want to be with someone who doesn’t want to be with me.” Chris would feel humiliated if she did that. “Just be honest with me.” 

That was when she was honest, and she told him that she didn’t feel the same way he did, and she thought it was best that they break up. Chris, while he was doing his best not to show it, was feeling incredibly humiliated. He had been falling in love with Melissa, and this didn’t feel so good, that she was breaking up with him. He made some apologies and moved to grab Allison. She was in town to visit with him, it was her mother’s first birthday that she was gone. Chris was suddenly very glad that she was here. Chris tugged her out to the car and did his best not to break down. She was asking him what was going on, and he had to tell her that they were broken up. 

As soon as Chris walked out the door, Melissa felt her heart drop to her feet. She didn’t know how that could have gone worse. She was afraid that they wouldn’t even be friends anymore. She took a deep breath and went back to the food, and heard footsteps on the stairs. She hoped it was Stiles, and honestly, the footsteps were coming too quickly to be Scott these days. Melissa put the food on some serving plates and headed into the dining room. It was in fact Stiles, who kissed her cheek on his way to the coffee pot. He saw Chris’ cup of half full coffee, she saw him. “You’ll be happy to know that I ended it with Chris.” She told him, her voice soft. 

Stiles moved to look at her. “Oh, Ma…. I’m sorry.” He said it but he really wasn’t. He knew that she wouldn’t believe that he was, either. Stiles sighed. “Okay, you know I’m not. But I really am sorry that you had to hurt him.” Stiles didn’t know how this could have turned out any other way. “You have to get over Dad before you start dating someone else.” Stiles moved to get coffee then, he couldn’t have this conversation without caffeine. He filled his cup to the brim and added some creamer. He didn’t know what to say and it was tripping him up. He usually didn’t have that problem. He always was able to find the words he needed. 

His mother in law changed the subject. “Is Scott awake? I don’t want to wake him if he’s not but I also don’t want to have breakfast without him.” When Stiles told her he wasn’t awake, she was kind of glad. She’d make him something if he wanted when he got up, but she didn’t want to go and wake him now to eat. She didn’t know that she could face him right now, he’d feel sorry for her and she couldn’t handle that, not right now. Melissa moved to get her own coffee and they sat down to breakfast. Melissa was aching in her heart, and she didn’t know how this was going to turn out and she was scared as hell. 

_When darkness falls upon your heart and soul_  
I’ll be the light that shines for you  
When you forget how beautiful you are  
I’ll be there to remind you  
When you can’t find your way,   
I’ll find my way to you  
When troubles come around,   
I will come to you 

_I’ll be your shoulder when you need someone to lean on_  
Be your shelter  
When you need someone to see you through  
I’ll be there to carry you  
I’ll be there  
I’ll be the rock that will be strong for you  
The one that will hold on to you  
When you feel the rain falling down,   
When there’s no one else around,   
I’ll be 

_And when you’re there with no one there to hold_  
I’ll be the arms that reach for you  
And when you feel your faith is running low  
I’ll be there to believe in you  
When all you find are lies  
I’ll be the truth you need  
When you need someone to run to  
You can run to me 

_I’ll be the sun_  
When your heart’s filled with rain  
I’ll be the one   
To chase the rain away 

 

_**Author’s note: XD. I’ve had this started for a few days, I was finishing reading a book so this got pushed to the wayside. But since I finished it here you go. I can’t promise that Chris and Melissa will end up together. I don’t really ship it. But it’s possible, it’s about what Melissa wants, not what I want. Especially since I don’t hate the ship, I just don’t ship it. I hope ya’ll liked, and review away!** _


	10. I'll Be The Truth

Chapter Ten: I’ll Be The Truth

Scott was set up on the couch, watching the school bus drive by. They were already supposed to be at college. Scott brushed some tears off his face. He was missing his life. What it should be. He was doing his best to fight this with everything he had, but he was starting to get discouraged. Especially since he saw how Stiles was taking this. He knew that his husband longed to be at college. Scott watched some leaves fall off one of the trees, and he was surprised. It didn’t happen this early usually. He wasn’t even sure where Stiles was, he’d woken up and Stiles hadn’t been there. Scott brushed his hand across his handkerchief. Melissa was working, she’d left a note. Scott leaned back in surprise when he saw Malia Tate walking up the walk. He hadn’t seen her since graduation. He wondered what she was here for. He assumed to see him but who knew for sure?

When she rang the bell, he called out that he was coming and moved to the door. Scott didn’t know what he was going to say to her, she’d been so MIA and no one knew what was going on with her. Scott stepped back slowly to let her in. “Hey, Malia.” He said, as he let her inside. Scott was wondering if he could ask her what she had been doing. Scott wasn’t sure if it would upset her. Scott was wearing sweats, and they were hanging off him. He noticed her gaze taking him in, and she seemed to look upset that he had to bundle up when it wasn’t really cold yet. 

Malia stepped inside. She wasn’t ready to talk about what had been going on with her, but she did want to let him know that she was sorry that he was sick. Malia moved with Scott to the living room. He asked her if she wanted a drink and she told him a soda, but she’d get it. She didn’t want him to tax himself. She headed for the kitchen and got the soda out of the fridge. There was a dog there, eating out of a dog dish. She reached to pet him, and he let her willingly enough. She went back into the living room, Scott was sitting on the couch with a blanket. 

“When did you get a dog?” She asked curiously. Malia hadn’t exactly been leaving her house. She’d been hiding out. Malia wasn’t sure what she was going to tell Scott if he asked. She didn’t want to talk about what her issue was. 

Scott grinned as the puppy in question came into the room and jumped up on the couch with him. Malia had settled in the armchair. Scott petted Steve as he put his head in his lap. “Not very long, Deaton got him for me.” He said, he loved his puppy. “He thought it would help me since I’ve been sick.” Scott figured it was best to just say things instead of letting them fester. “His name is Steve. Stiles really didn’t want to keep him. But you know he can’t refuse me anything.” Scott also knew that Malia had had a crush on Stiles when she’d first come to town. Scott had felt sorry for her, Stiles had never known how she felt. He still didn’t. Malia hadn’t dated anyone really, although Scott wouldn’t be surprised if she had had sex with someone and had never told them about it. 

“He’s amazing. I love him. I don’t know what I would do without him.” Scott was trying to have the most positive attitude that he could. He knew that he was still sure that he wasn’t going to make it through this, but he didn’t want to let that on to everyone. Just Stiles. And his husband didn’t want to hear it. Not that Scott blamed him. If it was Stiles who was sick Scott wouldn’t want to hear it if he wasn’t sure that he’d make it through. Scott wondered what they were going to talk about. Scott felt a bit nervous and he wasn't sure why. They were very good friends. They had been almost since the moment she’d moved to Beacon Hills. Even with her finding out that Peter Hale was her father. That had been a hard thing for her to handle. 

“I’m sorry that you’re sick, Scott. That’s only part of why I’m here. I wanted to talk about Noah.” Malia didn’t know how Peter Hale could have done what he had. She took a sip of her soda and then brushed some of her brown hair behind her ear. “I’m sorry that Peter did what he did. I know that Derek’s making sure that he waits for his trial in jail.” She was amazed that Derek was going that extra mile. Derek wasn’t a bad person, but he didn’t usually do things like that for other people. He was a bit of a loner. Malia didn’t like him much, if she was being honest. They were cousins but they didn’t have to hang out. She knew that Derek liked her though. He was always trying to bridge the gap. She didn’t have the heart to tell him to stop. 

Malia watched as Steve eagerly leaned up to lick Scott’s face. He was seemingly glad to be around Scott. Malia thought that was completely believable. Scott was an amazing person. It was hard not to like him. She knew that there were people who didn’t, like Allison’s mother before she passed away, but it was hard to believe that she really had if you hadn’t seen it. Malia smiled at him. “That dog really loves you.” She said. She was glad that she was able to say something that wasn’t about the evil that was her father. 

Scott was quick to reassure her about Peter. “You don’t have to apologize for what Peter did. Just because he’s your father doesn’t mean that you’re anything like him or what he does is your fault. You have had your own stuff going on, and I don’t expect you to be responsible for anything. I don’t expect you to tell me anything you’ve been going through, but you can if you’d like to. You know that I’m here for you. Don’t feel like you have to keep it in because of what I’m going through. I like distractions. So if you need to talk it’s okay.” Scott knew that she wasn’t going to talk to him, but he had to be the one to tell her that she could if she wanted to. He was just that kind of person. 

“And yeah, I really love Steve. He’s a good puppy.” Scott didn’t know what he would do without Steve. He really was easy to train, he hadn’t messed up in the house once. And he loved to play, especially tug of war, which Scott could do without getting up from the couch. He reached for the rope that Steve liked to play with the most and Steve barked, his tail wagging. The puppy’s teeth closed on it and he pulled. Scott was smiling as he pulled back. He didn’t have as much strength as he used to, but Steve didn’t seem to mind. He just wanted someone on the other side pulling with him. 

This is when Stiles got home, bringing pizza. “Oh, hey, Malia.” He said in surprise. He was glad that he’d gotten two pizzas. He was glad that she was out of her house. Her dad traveled a lot, at least, her adoptive father, and so she was alone a lot when she didn’t come out. Stiles wondered if she was here to tell Scott what had been going on with her. Stiles put the pizza on the coffee table, and he was forced to reach and pet Steve, who loved him just as much as he loved Scott. “Yes, hey boy.” Stiles said, and leaned to kiss Scott hello. “Hey, baby. I’m sorry I wasn’t here when you woke up.” He had had some errands to run, and he’d had a meeting with the guy who had rented his dad’s house. 

“Glad you’re here, Malia, it’s been awhile since we’ve seen you.” He said, moving to get them sodas from the kitchen and some paper plates and napkins. Stiles moved back to the living room, Scott and Malia were digging into the pizza. Stiles moved and handed them both a paper plate. “I had to do some errands, babe. And we’ve got a renter for Dad’s house.” Stiles was glad they’d been able to come to a compromise on that. Stiles reached for some slices himself and settled next to Scott on the couch. 

“That’s great!” Scott grinned, as he took a bite of his pizza. It was meat lover’s, and the other was pepperoni. He opened his soda after he’d set the paper plate down. He was so glad that they’d found a renter, he knew that it had been on Stiles’ mind. “Malia just came over to visit.” He said, and he was glad that she had. They at least knew she was physically okay. Scott did wonder why she hadn’t signed up for college, but it wasn’t for everyone. She hadn’t even applied that he knew of. Scott also knew it wasn’t his business. Scott was just worried about her. It’s what he did. Scott honestly just did his worrying for nothing sometimes. But he knew that’s what made him a good person, he cared about people. 

Malia was impressed. “So you rented Noah’s place? That’s awesome. I’m sorry about your dad, Stiles. That’s actually why I came. I wanted to apologize for Peter. I know I don’t have to, but I wanted to. I know that it’s horrible, what he did. Derek’s… I know that he’s doing everything he can to make sure Peter pays for what he did.” Malia reached for another slice of pizza. “Also, I’m sorry to crash your dinner. Appreciate being included.” She really was glad that she’d come over. Malia wasn’t exactly lonely but she had wanted to get out of the house finally. She wasn’t skipping college, she was doing online classes. Not all summer, but they had just started a week ago. 

“Thanks, Malia. Honestly.” Stiles said, hoping that was as far as she pushed it. He reached for his soda and took a drink, “And honestly, it’s fine that you’re here. We have been worried about you, and we’re just glad to see that you’re okay. You don’t have to tell us what’s going on. That’s up to you. But really, I am so glad to know that you’re okay.” Stiles didn’t want to talk about his dad. He wasn’t doing okay, but as long as they didn’t really talk about it, he was managing to get by. Stiles couldn’t wait till the trial started. They had a couple of months. That’s just how things worked in the legal system. The election for new sheriff hadn’t been discussed yet, no one seemed to want to take Noah’s position. 

Parrish, the head deputy, was acting sheriff, but he hadn’t made an official try for it. Stiles thought that Noah would be okay with Parrish being sheriff. Stiles reached for another slice of pizza. “We’re wishing we were at college. But they didn’t give us any trouble with deferring. They told us our spots would be there for us.” Stiles hadn’t told Scott that they’d been very sympathetic and hadn’t assumed that Scott would make it. Stiles had had to bite his tongue and not yell at them for being that way. He knew that it wasn’t their fault and they weren’t trying to be rude. Plus Stiles was very sensitive about it. 

“Stiles, I know how much you want to be at college.” Scott really did feel guilty. He didn’t know how to stop feeling guilty, it’s not like he could help being sick. “You know, I wish you could go. I really do.” Scott didn’t say that once he was gone, Stiles would have the chance. It was too hard for him to be positive when he knew that the chances were so slim. Melissa had been a nurse his entire life. He knew how this usually went. Scott met his husband’s eyes, and he knew that Stiles was working not to cry in front of Malia. Scott reached out and tilted Stiles’ face so he could kiss him. “Bae, I’m sorry.” He whispered against his lips. 

Sighing, Stiles kissed him again. “Scotty, you know this isn’t your fault. Stop apologizing.” He told him, he knew that Scott wasn’t going to stop. “Just eat your pizza while you’re managing to hold it down.” He told him. Stiles cleared his throat and turned away, to collect himself. He knew that everyone thought that he didn’t know how Malia had felt about him, but he did. He also knew that she hadn’t stopped. Stiles had a suspicion that that’s why they hadn’t seen her since the wedding. She’d been having a hard time dealing with the fact that Stiles was taken forever. Yes, the entire time that he’d known her, he’d been with Scott. But with it being official there really was no hope. He’d never brought it up because he didn’t want her to be embarrassed. Plus, she might not want him to know that he knew. 

He handed some of his pizza crusts to Steve. Scott didn’t mind Steve having people food. Plus, he was a very good dog pretty much all the time. Stiles moved to get another soda from the fridge. He was concerned about Melissa. She’d been quiet and reserved since she’d broken up with Chris. Stiles didn’t know what she was thinking about. Breaking up with Argent had been the right thing to do. She hadn’t been in love with him. Stiles also grabbed some cookies and took them back into the living room with him. Melissa was his family now too and he was worried about her. 

Another twenty minutes and Malia left. Scott laid back on the couch, Stiles was moving to put away the last couple of pizza slices and throwing away the trash. Scott was thinking about Rafe. And how he’d managed to not pay for what he’d done. Scott was glad that he was dead, and he didn’t feel guilty about that. But he was starting to wish that Rafe hadn’t taken the easy way out. He wondered if he was ever going to stop thinking about it. When Stiles came back in the room, Scott looked at him, wondering if he should bring it up. He didn’t doubt that Stiles would talk about it with him if he wanted. Scott waited until Stiles was sitting with him on the couch, and the television was settled on something they both wanted to watch. 

“Bae, can I talk to you?” Scott asked, moving close to his husband and Stiles put his arm around Scott’s thin shoulders. 

“You know you can tell me anything, Scotty.” Stiles said. He wondered what this was about. He stroked Scott’s arm, Scott laying his head in Stiles’ neck. “I don’t want you to keep things in.” He said, and he really meant it. Scott hadn’t been talking about a lot lately, and he didn’t know that he liked that. 

Taking a deep breath, Scott wrapped his arm around Stiles’ waist. “Stiles… I’m thinking about Rafe. I’m… I’m glad that he’s dead. And I don’t feel guilty about feeling good. But… he’s never going to have to sit in front of a jury and have to tell people what he did to me.” Scott didn’t know if that was ever going to be okay with him. He knew there was nothing he could do about it. He hated that he could never do anything. He wanted people to know that Rafe was guilty. He kept thinking about Rafe’s funeral, and that guy that Stiles had yelled at. He wanted people like that to know what Rafe had done. He knew that people never wanted to believe things like this. It was always blame the victim. 

“I want… I want people to know the truth. I know that it’s hard to get people to see the truth when it comes to stuff like this… I know that. But I want… I want people to know what kind of person that he was. That… that he ruined my childhood.” Scott hadn’t thought about what Rafe had done in a long time. Not since Rafe had shown up at the wedding. It had brought all of that back up. And sadly with nothing else to do but chemo and things, he had nothing else to think about. His eyes brushed with tears. “Stiles… I know that you’re angry about it too. What… what do you do to try and get past that feeling? That helplessness.” Scott really wanted to feel better about this. He knew that it might be impossible but he wanted to try. 

“Oh honey.” Stiles hated that Scott was worrying about this. He reached to kiss Scott’s cheek. “You don’t have to feel guilty and I’m glad you don’t. I… I have to not think about it. Because when I do think about it, I want to go and dig him up and mutilate his body. I hate him for what he did to you. You… there’s no one like you, Scott. Not anymore. I know that you don’t think that you’re special. But you are. Do you know what you mean to people? You heard Jackson when he came over here. He and Danny are together because of us. You did that. I mean, yeah, I had my part in it too, but you know that you’re the one of us who is the most brave.”

Stiles reached and wiped Scott’s cheeks. “You can’t do anything about Rafe. You can tell the world what he did, if you want. I won’t stop you. It might make you feel better. But if you do that, you are going to have to deal with the fallout. You know that I’ll be there for you every step of the way. But think about it before you do anything. I want you to feel like you did the right thing. There will always be people who won’t believe you. As you saw at the funeral. You don’t have to defend yourself a million times, but if you want people to know the truth you’ll have to from time to time. I don’t… I know that you feel helpless. If I could take that feeling away, I would. You know I hate that you feel that way. But there’s not much to do about it.” 

It was something that Scott had considered, that there would be fallout. Scott leaned up to kiss Stiles. “I love you. I love you so much.” Scott knew that Stiles knew that. But he wanted to say it after everything Stiles had just said. Scott leaned his head back on Stiles’ chest. “I know. I know that there’s going to be stuff I’ll have to deal with. And I haven’t decided yet if I’m going to do anything. I just…. I hate that people think that he’s innocent. Just because he died doesn’t erase all the things that he did to me.” He didn’t know that Stiles was wrong about the feeling helpless. There wasn’t much he could do about that. He didn’t like it but he knew there wasn’t much he could do about it. 

“Stiles, you know that I have so much love for you for how much you hate him for what he did to me. That’s part of the reason I think I fell in love with you in the first place. Even if it took me awhile to realize it. I wish that I had sooner. But we’re together now and that’s the important part.” Scott was really trying to find a way to stop worrying about Rafe. It was just hard. There wasn’t anything else he really could think about. The tumor wasn’t shrunk enough for them to remove it yet, so there wasn’t anything else to think about. Yeah, he was worried about Melissa, but he couldn’t do anything for her if she didn’t want to talk. 

He didn’t think it was a good thing to worry about things that you couldn’t control. Scott was trying not to focus too much on it. It was just hard. Scott watched Steve play on the floor, he was playing with a squeaky toy. This is when Melissa came home. “Hey, Ma.” Scott said, wondering if she was doing any better today. She’d been so quiet and Scott knew Stiles was worrying even if he hadn’t said it out loud. Scott didn’t want to discuss it without Melissa knowing, so he hadn’t brought it up yet. Scott wouldn’t want to talk about her behind her back. That’s not something a good son did. He also didn’t really know how to bring the subject up with her. She’d been kind of secretive on all of it. Scott was wondering if she was trying to keep it all in or if she was feeling nothing. Scott doubted that it was that one, but he didn’t want to assume, either. 

“Hey, Ma, Malia stopped in today.” He tried, hoping to engage her in conversation. That had been hard as of late. He was sure that she’d rather talk about that than the feelings he was having about Rafe. She’d been very tight lipped about that whole thing too. 

Hearing her son speaking to her, Melissa turned towards the sound. She wasn’t sure what to say. She was glad that Malia had left her house. But Melissa knew that the girl hadn’t told the boys why she’d been in isolation. Even if Melissa was sure that Stiles had a suspicion. Melissa knew exactly why. Besides the crush she was still harboring on Stiles, and so it made it hard for her to see him with a husband, she was having issues with her father. Her biological father. Whatever that was, it was the reason that Peter Hale had been high in the first place to be under the influence to hit Noah Stilinski. She knew that Malia hadn’t told them that. Melissa only knew that because Malia had been a patient a few times on behalf of Peter. 

All of that she wasn’t allowed to bring up and she knew that if she told Malia would kill her. Although Melissa wouldn’t be a bit surprised if Stiles was aware of the feelings Malia had for him. She wasn’t sure what to say in response to what Scott had said. Then she realized they were still waiting for her to speak up and say something. “That’s great, Scott. How’s she doing?” Melissa asked, doing her best to keep her tone light and neutral. She didn’t want Scott to guess that she knew what was up, or at least, in part, with Malia. Stiles would definitely be the one of the two of them who would have an inkling if she didn’t play this right. 

Scott didn’t notice her mannerisms when she replied, but Stiles did. He didn’t know what she was hiding, but he knew that she was hiding. Scott was going through what they’d talked about with Malia, and that she’d seemed okay but that they weren’t sure what was going on with her since she hadn’t said. Stiles watched Melissa’s face the whole time. She was doing a good job, but she was definitely aware of what was going on with Malia. Stiles leaned to kiss his husband. “I’m going to go and help Ma in the kitchen.” He knew she was going to be whipping up something to eat. 

This is when he followed his mother in law to the kitchen. “Before you start to protest, Ma, I know that you know what’s going on with Malia.” Stiles accused. “You don’t have to confirm what I already know. Yes, I am aware of how she feels. I haven’t brought it up because I don’t want to upset her. I mean, she might be embarrassed that she’s still having feelings and never moved on. She’s my friend and I don’t want to hurt her. But that’s not all it is, is it, Ma?” Stiles asked, as Melissa moved to the fridge to get out some leftovers to reheat. “Tell me, Ma. What’s with her? Why has she been hanging out at her house and not leaving? Why has Peter been going around high to the gills and hitting people and killing them?” Stiles’ voice broke then, he was missing his dad. He had to know what Melissa knew. 

“Is…. did he fight with Malia and then hit my dad after he’d gotten high?” He asked. The room was eerily quiet, you could hear a pin drop. 

Melissa didn’t look at him, and she paused at the fridge. She was holding a plastic wrapped plate of Thai food leftovers, and she knew that she had to answer that question or Stiles would never stop asking. She moved finally, closing the fridge and moving to take the plastic wrap off the plate so she could warm it up in the microwave. Once it was in and started, she turned to face her taller son in law. “Stiles… I want to tell you. I do. But I can’t. It’s patient news, and you know I can’t reveal that without a court order. I… I know you want to know, sweetheart. And I know how you are. Just, please give me a break.” She hated that look on his face, that one where he knew he wasn’t going to get what he wanted. 

Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward, and he let her take his hands. “Stiles, I know you know how much I love you. How much I loved, and still love, Noah. I will always love him. You are my family. You love my son more than I could have ever asked for in a partner. I know that you’re his destiny, okay? I just… I can’t tell you this. Not until a court says I have to. Please understand. I can’t have you mad at me. Not right now. Not with all the shit storm we’ve been subjected to lately.” 

Stiles sighed, and his chin was trembling. He was really feeling the pain of this. As much as he didn’t want to. He did. Tears dripped off his chin. “Ma….. I just….” He was so angry, and he wanted to go and scream at Malia to tell him what happened until he was hoarse. She knew what was that had been on Peter’s mind and had caused him to hit his father and kill him. The knowledge of that was threatening to break him, his knees were starting to buckle. He hated this. Why did he have to be so perceptive? Why did he have to figure things out? 

When his knees began to buckle, there was all of a sudden the smell of his husband in the air, and Scott was catching him as he fell to the floor. Stiles hadn’t even realized that he was going to pass out. Thankfully, he didn’t, he was just a bit weak in the knees. He took a deep breath, and then Scott was kissing him. Stiles knew what he was doing. He was trying to stop the panic attack. Stiles kissed him back, doing his best to keep it from getting too romantic with Melissa in the room as well. When the kiss broke, brown eyes met brown eyes. Stiles took a deep breath, and tried to keep his mind on what was important. Scott not finding out why he was so upset. There was no reason to burden him like that. 

Scott looked into the eyes of his husband. “Come on, bae, we’re going upstairs to talk.” Scott said, and helped Stiles up, a bit roughly. Scott wondered where he was getting his strength, but he supposed it wasn’t super important. He moved to get Stiles up the stairs, and then they were in their bedroom. Steve had followed, and he jumped up on the bed happily and began to chew on his squeaky toy. Scott moved to sit next to his husband on the bed, who seemed out of sorts. Scott didn’t know what to do about that, how to make it better. 

“Why’d you almost pass out?” Scott asked. He saw the look in his husband’s eyes. “Don’t even think about getting out of telling me what’s going on, Stiles Stilinski-McCall.” 

That was the question that Stiles didn’t want to answer. Scott didn’t know how to. He didn’t… this would really upset Scott. He might even end up mad at Malia for not telling them when she was over. He didn’t want that. He also didn’t want to cause Scott to get sicker in any way. Stress could do that. His tumor in his head was a ticking time bomb. They were doing their best to shrink it so they could operate, but that didn’t mean that it wasn’t going to take him out at any time. Stiles didn’t know what to say. He knew that Scott was like a dog with a bone, too. He would keep asking until Stiles told him. Stiles sighed and wasn’t sure what to do. It was so much, all of this. “Scotty, please…. Don’t make me tell you. It’s going to cause you stress.”

Before Scott could protest, Stiles reached out and grabbed his husband’s hands. “Seriously, Scott. It’s something that I really… please. I’ll tell you, but I don’t even know for sure if it’s true. Melissa couldn’t tell me, she’s not allowed.” Stiles really didn’t know if he could say the words out loud right now. He was really upset. He didn’t know how he was going to keep from yelling at Malia for not saying anything when she was there. Stiles hadn’t been this upset with someone in awhile. “It has to do with Malia. I don’t want you to be upset either. Seriously, Scott, you’re not supposed to be stressed.”

Scott hated that Stiles wasn’t going to tell him. “Stiles….” He stopped when he saw how upset Stiles was though. He knew if he got sicker or worse Stiles would feel awful and he didn’t want that. “Okay, I won’t ask you to tell me.” He said. Stiles really did look upset. Scott brushed his fingers through Stiles’ hair. “You can tell me anything, though, you know that.” Scott did wonder what was going on with Malia, and Stiles seemed to know. “Is she okay?” He asked. “I mean…. It’s nothing too serious? That’s all you need to tell me, I won’t press anymore than that.” Scott was relieved when Stiles told him she was okay. He looked at him for a moment, trying to suss out if that was really the case. He didn’t doubt Stiles might fudge the truth to keep him from being upset. 

He brushed more hair off Stiles’ forehead. He leaned out and kissed him then, deeply. Scott wasn’t sure where his want for sex was coming from. He cupped Stiles’ jaw, and his husband was kissing him back just as much as he was kissing him. Scott gasped against Stiles’ lips as Stiles tugged Scott onto his lap, his arms sliding around Scott’s waist. Scott shivered and they moved to take off shirts, tossing them to the floor. Scott’s hands moved across Stiles’ abs, causing his husband to shiver. That’s when Scott felt like he was going to throw up. He moved off Stiles quickly and ran to the bathroom, just making it to the toilet. He didn’t know where this was coming from but he was so mad. He really wanted to have sex with Stiles right now.

Stiles moved to the bathroom, and his heart was pounding as he watched his husband throw up. Stiles moved to get him a bottle of water, they kept a few upstairs just for this purpose. Stiles moved to sit next to him on the floor. It wasn’t a chemo day, so this was unexpected. Sometimes there was a certain med that made him throw up, but he hadn't taken it yet for the day that Stiles knew of. Stiles rubbed his back. “I’m sorry, Scotty. I know that you hate throwing up.” He really didn’t want Scott to be sickl again. He’d just gotten over the flu. He wasn’t supposed to get sick, it would make things worse. Could kill him. He grabbed some toilet paper so he could wipe Scott’s mouth when he was done. 

“You’ll stop.” Stiles said, and as he said that, Scott seemed to be done. He reached and handed Scott the toilet paper and then the bottle of water. Stiles didn’t know how Scott was being able to get through this without a lot of anger. Stiles was so angry. He didn’t think that Scott was someone who deserved this. Stiles knew it wasn’t exactly nice to think that someone deserved cancer, but he did. People like Rafe, for instance, Stiles thought deserved something like cancer. Stiles didn’t know that he felt bad about wishing that on people like Rafe. He knew that Rafe had paid for what he’d done, even if Scott didn’t think that it was fair. Stiles was fine with Rafe going out like he did. He was dead, and that was all that mattered to Stiles, even if he did get why Scott wanted people to know the truth. 

Scott sighed and took a sip of the water. “I don’t… I haven’t taken the pill that makes me throw up today.” Scott bemoaned. Scott leaned on Stiles. “The point is…. I wanted to have sex.” Scott sighed again. He didn’t know what he was going to do if he kept throwing up. He knew how dangerous it was to be sick. Scott took another drink of water, needing the taste out of his mouth. Scott couldn’t stand up right now, and he wished that he could. He leaned on Stiles. “We should get a bucket for by the bed so I can lay down. I just can’t stand up right now.” He said, his voice scratchy from the throwing up. He needn’t have worried, Stiles easily slipped his arms around him and carried him to the bed. Then he told Scott he’d be right back and left the room. 

He laid back on the bed, shivering suddenly and pulled up the covers. Scott didn’t know what to do about Rafe. He wanted to tell people the truth, but he wasn’t sure that he could tell the story that many times. Scott wasn’t sure that he could actually get through it. And then there was Malia. Scott was honestly not at all sure what was going on with her. Scott thought that Stiles didn’t know that he knew about Malia’s crush on him. Scott did know. He also didn’t blame Malia, she’d never tried to steal Stiles away or anything like that. Scott also knew that she wouldn’t. He understood that she was just trying to not see Stiles so happy until she was over him. Scott didn’t know that he blamed her there, either. 

Stiles came back in, carrying a bucket and some saltines and ginger ale. He moved to the bed, and handed Scott the can with the straw and the crackers. Then he put the bucket by the bed so Scott could reach it. Stiles wondered if he should tell Scott about Malia’s crush. He knew it wasn’t the only reason that she’d been staying away, but he also knew that it was a big part of the reason. Stiles moved to take off his clothes to get into his pjs. He did notice that Scott had the covers on. “You cold, baby?” He asked, as he pulled on a pair of pj bottoms and then slipped into bed with him. 

“You… there’s something I know about Malia. That I can tell you. At least, it’s not something that will get anyone in trouble or hurt. I just… I know that she doesn’t want me to know, and she’d be mortified if she knew I did know. That’s why I’ve never told you. I didn’t want to tell something that I know that she doesn’t want me to know.” Stiles saw the look on Scott’s face. He seemed to know what Stiles was saying. “You know, don’t you? That she has a crush on me?” 

Scott nodded, and sipped his soda. “I do know. I didn’t know if you knew. But I also know that she’s never tried to do anything to steal you away. So I know that she’s not going to do anything about it. She just needs some time to adjust to the fact that you’re permanently taken.” Scott got that. He knew if he wasn’t able to be with Stiles and he was with someone else, Scott wouldn’t be able to handle that. That brought him to something he’d been meaning to bring up. Scott brushed his hand across his chin and looked at his husband. “Stiles… I want you to promise me something. I know it’s going to be a hard promise. I know that. And you don’t have to do it right now. You can think about it. I suppose that’s what I want. For you to promise you’ll think about it.”

He could tell that Stiles didn’t want to agree, but he would because it was Scott. He took a deep breath. “Okay. I want you to think about moving on after some point, when I’m gone.” His eyes brushed with tears, and so did Stiles’. “I know that you don’t want to imagine that that might happen, and I understand that. I’m not trying to make you feel any differently. But I don’t… I don’t think I’m going to make it through this. And I don’t want to die knowing that you’ll never have anyone else in your life. I mean, I don’t like the idea, but I also love you enough that I don’t want you to be alone.”

“Hey, no.” Stiles instantly said. He didn’t even want to think about that, Scott was right. “I don’t… I don’t want to even say the words that you might not make it.” Malia was forgotten for now as he struggled to keep from crying. Stiles couldn’t even imagine life without Scott. He didn’t want to have to promise to try and move on if something happened. “Scott… you’re not going anywhere. I refuse to believe that you’re going to die. Why do you keep trying to make me consider the possibility?” He asked, his tone actually a bit angry. “I don’t…. I know this is happening to you, but it’s happening to me too!” 

When Scott’s eyes brushed with tears, Stiles felt bad. He hated to make Scott upset like that. But he also didn’t like that Scott was so determined to think he was dying. “Scott, you know that I will never love anyone like I love you. I haven’t ever been in love with anyone but you. I like that we’ve only ever slept with each other. Do you know how rare that is with people who aren’t religious? It’s incredibly rare. It never happens anymore. No one but you will ever have sex with me. And I love that.” Stiles’ voice was shaking by this point. “Please, Scott, don’t make me promise that I’ll move on. Because I can’t even imagine a life without you.” 

It was hard for Scott too, to imagine having to leave Stiles, but Scott was unable to believe that he’d survive. It was a stage four cancer, once it reached that point there wasn’t much that you could do to stop it. Scott didn’t know what he was supposed to say. They’d had this argument many times. Scott toyed with the sheets. “Stiles.. I know you don’t want to think about it. I know that. But you know that this isn’t something that I will likely come back from. I know that you don’t want to consider that. But I need you to at least think about it. It’s stage four. You know that they can’t even remotely remove the tumor until it’s smaller. And right now that’s not working.” Scott had had a lot of time to think about this, especially during chemo treatments when all he had to do was think. 

“It’s not pretty. I know that. But the survival rate is extremely low. It’s not fair, and I know I don’t deserve something like this, and it’s so… it hurts that we only caught it because I gave blood. But it’s what we have to face. I know that it’s scary as fuck. I’m scared too. I don’t want to die. But I also am not going to look at this as something that I will survive without divine intervention.” 

It was the first time that they’d mentioned God. Stiles wasn’t even sure that he believed in God. But he knew that Scott did. Scott believed in a lot of things that others didn’t. He knew that it would actually make Scott feel better if he told him that he would think about it. “I’ll think about it, okay?” Stiles asked, and Scott looked relieved. He laid his head back and Stiles knew that Scott could fall asleep easily now. But that couldn’t be said of him.


End file.
